What If?
by krazi little aus
Summary: AU James Potter survived in the attack while Lily perished, how's he going to survive raising a son by himself? And now with Pettigrew a constant threat, how can James cope? Contains HBP spoilers!
1. That Fateful Night

_**Authors Note: **Okay…I'm new to Harry Potter fanfic and because there are so many gifted writers among this community I was really hesitant on starting…I haven't stopped writing for Animorphs…but I just can't figure out what to write! I know…I'm sad! Anyway, this is a story that is around a lot…James didn't die…lol…my story about that_

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co belong to J.K Rowling…I own nothing…gah_

Noises all around him, the smell of smoke reached his nose, but James Potter only had one thing on his mind. His wife and son. He slowly opened his eyes; the sight that reached him was one of horror. His house, Godric's Hollow, had been torn apart. Large pieces of wood lay around him; his possessions were torn apart and lying all around. But he didn't care. Voldemort had been here. He had tortured James, mocked him and at the last moment performed an Arvada Kedavra curse on him. James had ducked just in time, but the curse hit the wall behind him, causing it to fall on him mercilessly, knocking him unconscious. Voldemort had taken him for dead. Something James was grateful for.

His body now aching he pushed the wood off him. The noises now more distinguishable, he recognised his son wailing nearby. Harry was making such a noise, that it sent tears to James' eyes. His son was alive. As for his wife, he did not know. Slowly and painfully he stood, a small fire had started nearby and he could hear sirens close off. James spotted his glasses lying only a foot away from him. He placed them on his nose, the better to see. James stumbled further into the destroyed house, following Harry's cries. Suddenly he stopped. His watery brown eyes fell upon flaming red hair. Lily's body was sprawled among the wood, her bright green eyes open, staring with horror lifelessly at the tumbled ceiling.

"No," James whispered, limping forward. "No...Lily...no this can't be happening...no..."

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her forward into his lap, but her head just lopped backwards.

"Lily, dearest, please wake up," James cried. "Please. I'll do anything. I'll even start changing Harry's nappies. Just please, wake up."

But Lily didn't wake up. James knew she would never wake up, but that didn't stop him from breaking down on her shoulder.

"Lily…" he sobbed heart wrenchingly. "I need you."

It was then that James was pulled out of his misery by a particularly loud screech from Harry. James stumbled to his feet, placing Lily softly back on the floor and scanned the destroyed house, trying to locate his one year old. He spotted Harry's thrashing form a couple of feet from where he stood and approached him. He picked up the struggling baby and held him in his arms, staring down with horror at his son. His forehead, once clear and smooth, now was residence to a lightening bolt shaped scar. Harry continued to shriek as James held him close trying to comfort him. James couldn't help but cry with his son. He sank to the floor, his head buried in the baby's thick black hair. Lily lay two feet away.

* * *

Sirius turned the corner, unusually fast. He had a bad feeling. A feeling he couldn't brush off. That night he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Something that he couldn't explain. All he knew was that something had happened and it had something to do with his friend. It had something to do with James Potter. He had flown his motorbike here, but had left it around the corner. His motorbike was a much more comfortable way to travel then apparating. Fear mounting, he realised with a sinking heart that his fears and worries had been right. The Dark Mark was sitting over Godric's Hollow.

"No," Sirius said, running up to the house and throwing open the doors, ignoring the flames starting to engulf the house. "No! Please god no."

The inside was a mess. What used to be the entrance hall was a bundle of wood and stone.

"James…" Sirius breathed, heart racing. "JAMES!"

But there was no reply. Sirius brushed a tear away from his face and swallowed what felt like his heart.

"JAMES!" Sirius screamed again, but to no avail. There was no answer.

Sirius stumbled through the mess into the next room, which was even worse then the last, but in this room, although the wall was ripped apart, he could see a trail of blood and, in the mix of all the sirens, he could hear a baby screeching.

"Harry…" Sirius muttered his mind racing. He staggered forwards towards the noise which led to the next room.

Sirius stood stock still at the sight that met him. Lily was lying, dead, on the floor, her red hair like flames around her. James was kneeling on the floor, Harry in his arms. Harry was screeching as James sobbed into his hair.

"Prongs?" Sirius gasped, doubting what he was seeing. How could James be alive? Nobody had survived when the Dark Lord wanted you dead. Nobody.

"James?" Sirius breathed as he drew level with James and bent down in front of him, his eyes burning as he watched his friend rock back and forth, the tiny baby in his arms. "James?"

James lifted his tear stained face, still more tears pelting down his face.

"S…Sirius?" he sobbed.

"Hey, Jamsie," Sirius sniffed as tears threatened to downpour. "We've got to get out of here."

"L…Lily…" James sobbed as Harry let out a particularly loud wail.

"I…I know Prongs," Sirius breathed. "But we have to get you and Harry out of here."

Sirius attempted to force James to stand, but James sat firmly on the ground, trying to calm Harry.

"How could Peter do this?" James sobbed, looking down at Harry tearfully.

Sirius growled. How could Peter do this? That question made Sirius' blood boil. It was Sirius' fault Peter was named Secret Keeper at the last minute. Peter had betrayed the Potters. How could someone do that to such a loving family? It just wasn't fair.

"James-" Sirius started, but was interrupted by a loud bang and thunderous footsteps.

Hagrid, the half giant, stormed in, looking flustered. When he saw the scene in front of him, he took an intake in breath.

"I need 'Arry," Hagrid said striding into the room, looking down with sorrow at the father and son.

"What?" Sirius demanded.

"Dumbledore's orders," Hagrid replied solemnly.

"You can't just walk in here and demand Harry," Sirius cried.

"I…I'm sorry for this," Hagrid muttered. "But it is Dumbledore's orders. I'm sorry."

"No!" James shouted as Hagrid bent down and attempted to take Harry away from his father.

James jumped up and stumbled to the back of the room, hugging Harry closely.

"James…" Hagrid said closing in on James. "I'm sorry for this, but I need 'Arry."

"I won't let you take him!" James shouted, tears pelting down. "He's mine! He's my son!"

"If I 'ave to tackle you, James, I will," Hagrid said.

"No you will not," Sirius growled, stepping in between James and Hagrid and taking out his wand, brotherly protection swelling inside him.

"Don't be stupid, Black," Hagrid roared. "If Dumbledore says-"

"If Dumbledore told you to jump off a bridge would you do that too?" Sirius snarled.

"With pride," Hagrid said raising his head.

Sirius just stared blankly at him, trying to digest this new piece of information.

"Now please stand aside," Hagrid growled. "I need 'Arry."

Sirius could hear the sirens getting louder in the mix of Harry's screeches and James' strangled sobs.

"I'll take James to Hogwarts," Sirius tried to reason, "_with _Harry. My bike is parked around the corner. Take it. Tell Dumbledore we'll meet him at Hogwarts."

Hagrid was planted to the spot, undecided.

"Dumbledore thinks James is dead," Sirius continued. "So everything must have changed now that he's alive."

Hagrid didn't say anything, just stared furiously at Sirius and then turned his gaze on James. His hazel eyes silently pleading with the half-giant. He was rubbing small circles on Harry's small back and humming soft notes in his ear, but the tears still came.

"You ruddy well better hope Dumbledore approves of this," Hagrid growled, turning around and stomping out.

Sirius turned to James solemnly. Without saying a word, he picked up a broken piece of wood and muttered a charm under his breath.

"It's a portkey," Sirius explained softly to James. "It'll take us back to Hogwarts."

"Lily…" James sobbed looking at his wife's dead form.

"It's alright James," Sirius said. "The muggles will take her body and we can bury it properly. Just take the portkey."

"W…What about y…you?" James asked.

"I'll be right behind you," Sirius promised as James took the wood.

Sirius glanced at his watch and when he glanced up James and Harry had disappeared.

* * *

James felt like a hook had attached itself to his collar and had lifted him. He swirled in midair. He closed his eyes and hugged Harry tighter. He felt his feet hit solid ground and when he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in Hogwart's Great Hall.

He stumbled to the nearest table which turned out to be the Ravenclaw's table. Harry was still crying loudly.

"Hey," he whispered to the traumatised young. "Daddy's here. It's alright. Don't cry."

Harry stared up at James with brilliant green eyes. Lily's eyes. James rocked him back and forth, not noticing his own tears.

"Shh," James said gently, looking at the scar in anger. "You're safe. Daddy's here."

This seemed to quieten Harry down considerably. Tears still welled up in his eyes, but he had stopped wailing and had snuggled deeper into his father's arms for comfort. When Sirius arrived not a second later, the only one still crying was James.

"Prongs," Sirius muttered, striding towards James so quickly, he thought he might have set fire to the wooden floor.

James' tear strained face looked up and more tears welled in his eyes. Sirius looked down at Harry, noticing the scar, and was pleased to see the baby was asleep.

"Peter…" James murmured, feeling his heart break. "I thought Remus…"

"It's alright James," Sirius said as he sat on the seat opposite James. "We'll get him."

"Why Lily?" James sobbed and Sirius put an arm around his shoulder comfortingly. "Why not me? It should have been me…"

Sirius was about to open his mouth when all of a sudden, the great hall doors opened and a tall old man entered. Albus Dumbledore strode in, taking in the two men and the baby.

"James," Dumbledore said obviously surprised to see him alive. "I am sorry for your loss, but you must excuse me for my actions next," he turned his gaze from James to Sirius. "Stand up, Sirius," he demanded.

"What?" Sirius asked, as James glanced at him nervously.

"Stand up, Sirius," Dumbledore repeated harshly.

"Why? What's going on?" Sirius demanded.

"I cannot allow you near James or Harry," Dumbledore said solemnly, but coldly.

"And why not?" Sirius demanded indignantly.

"You being their Secret Keeper-"

"I was not their Secret Keeper," Sirius said sadly. "I wish I was. I changed at the last minute."

James nodded. "Peter was our Secret Keeper," he said quietly, looking at Harry sadly.

Dumbledore, for the first time since Sirius has known the powerful wizard, looked stumped.

"My apologies, Sirius," Dumbledore said, nodding in Sirius' direction. Sirius smiled weakly.

"You're not taking Harry from me!" James said suddenly, his brown tear filled eyes burning with anger. "You're not having him! He's mine!"

Dumbledore looked down at the grieving father and now widower.

"James, now that I am seeing you here, alive, I have no intention of taking Harry from you," Dumbledore assured him. "But I would like to talk with you about-"

"Can't this wait till morning, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, looking at James in worry.

Dumbledore looked down at Sirius and understood his concern.

"Certainly," Dumbledore said. "You may spend the night up at the Gryffindor dormitory. It is the school holidays now. I have informed the Fat Lady that you are expected."

Dumbledore turned around and walked towards the open doors, but before he left, he heard James give out one hysterical cry.

"Tell that crazy giant to keep away from my son!"

* * *

James didn't know how he got upstairs to Gryffindor Tower, but he had managed. When they had reached Gryffindor Tower, the Fat Lady had opened for them immediately. She cast a frightened and solemn look down at James, but said nothing. They walked up the boy's dormitories without a word and entered the first door they came across. It had five beds and a crib near the window. James went straight for the bed nearest the crib, but didn't put Harry down into it. He sat on the bed, tears still pouring down his face soundlessly, watching Harry.

"You really should go to sleep, James," Sirius said hollowly sitting down on the opposite bed and looking at James earnestly.

"I…I can't," James said, rubbing Harry's back softly. "I need to look after Harry."

"Harry's fine," Sirius said.

"What if he wakes up in the middle of the night?" James asked desperately.

"Go to sleep, James," Sirius said defiantly. "I'll stay up with Harry."

"But what if…"

"No, James," Sirius said stubbornly. "You need to go to sleep. I'll take care of Harry."

Sirius got up and tried to pry Harry from his father's arms, but James wouldn't let go.

"Prongs, I'm his godfather, I won't let anything happen to him," Sirius promised watching James kiss Harry on the forehead and slowly let go of the small baby.

"Go to bed James," Sirius repeated firmly and for once James obeyed his friend.

He took off his glasses, climbed into bed, pulled the curtains around the bed closed, lay down and curled up. The bed was small compared to his king sized bed back at home. Usually James would be grateful to have a bed to himself, but now he wished more than ever that Lily was lying down next to him.

* * *

Sirius placed Harry down in the crib as he was sure James couldn't see him. He sat on the bed and sighed. He didn't dare go to sleep, for he knew that if Harry were to cry, James would be out of bed and wouldn't ever be put down again. Sirius wiped a stray tear from his face and knew that James wasn't asleep and probably wouldn't get to sleep. For one, he could see James' quivering form through the curtain rubbing his face over again and for another he could hear James' strangled sobs.

Sirius knew, without knowing how, that this nightmare was far from over.


	2. Meetings

It was a miracle to James that he had actually gotten to sleep that night. He had tossed and turned, sobs causing unbearable headaches. By the next morning, his eyes were sore and his hopes that he was just dreaming were punctured when he felt no warmth come off a certain red head from next to him. Tears threatened to downpour again when he realised that he was in a Gryffindor dorm, but he kept them in when he thought of Harry.

Shooting out of bed in a frenzy, he grabbed his glasses and looked around the room. Sirius was nowhere to be found and James was starting to panic. He turned towards the crib and with a jolt of fear saw that it was empty. Harry was gone.

Throwing a robe around him, he ran out of the room and started down the staircase, hearing voices from below. The voices grew louder when he reached the bottom of the staircase. He threw open the doors to the common room and saw Sirius holding Harry, talking to Remus Lupin, his other friend.

When Remus saw him, he gave a sad smile.

"James-"

But James ignored the two of them. He had eyes only for Harry.

"Harry!" he cried racing forwards and taking the baby away from Sirius. He looked down at the baby worriedly and, apart from the hideous scar plastered on his forehead, he was a perfect sleeping baby. James walked to an empty seat near the fireplace and sat down, rocking Harry back and forth.

"James, he's alright," Sirius said.

"What if he died?" James demanded angrily.

"By coming down to the common room?" Sirius asked bewildered.

James didn't say anything but continued looking at Harry.

"James, I'm sorry about Lily," Remus said softly, sitting down opposite James.

James looked up at Remus as if seeing him for the first time. "Remus, I'm sorry for suspecting you," he said quietly.

"That's perfectly alright, James," Remus said, waving away the apology. "I don't think any of us suspected Peter."

Sirius growled. "When I get a hold of that rat…"

Sirius looked up at James and was saddened to see that tears were welling in his eyes again. He bent down and took Harry off James and handed him to Remus.

"It's all right Prongs," Sirius said, bending down in front of James. "It'll turn out alright in the end."

James put his face in his hands and sobs were heard. Remus turned away, ashamed to admit that a tear was now trickling down his cheek. Sirius put his arms around James in a brotherly embrace. James took his face out of his hands and put his arms around Sirius, squeezing him tightly. His face buried in Sirius' chest, he sobbed harder than he had ever in his life.

"It's alright Prongs," Sirius muttered, hardly noticing that his robe was getting considerably wet.

"H…How could…could he do this to us?" James sobbed. "Lily was too young to die. She was a good person."

Sirius was glad James couldn't see his face, because if he could, he would be sobbing even harder.

"W…What about H…Harry?" James cried. "He…He's not going to have a m…mum…"

Sirius heard Harry give a whimper and heard Lupin get up and move around the room, trying to calm the child.

"Maybe it's my fault," James snivelled.

"Prongs, listen to me," Sirius said defiantly. "What happened last night was not your fault. It was that damn rat's. It was Wormtail's. He betrayed us."

"M…Maybe I could have been nicer to him," James sobbed. "I know I could have been. Maybe if I didn't play so many pranks on him at school."

"You were a good friend James," Remus said softly from behind them, cradling Harry. "You _are _a good friend. Peter did what he did because he was a coward."

James hung onto Sirius, as though his life depended on it, but Sirius didn't mind. He would do anything for James; he was after all a brother. Not by blood, but by love.

* * *

"The Headmaster requests your presence," a pompous looking wizard in a portrait said in the Gryffindor common room as James attempted to feed Harry apricot mush.

"Okay, we'll be there soon," Remus said, watching as Sirius tried to entertain Harry by turning into Padfoot. The wizard disappeared from the portrait.

"Not now, Sirius," James said as Harry gave a loud giggle sending the small amount of mush in his mouth flying. "I'm trying to feed him."

Sirius turned back and looked down at his disappointed godson.

"Come on Harry, look at daddy," James said trying to coax Harry to look away from Sirius.

Harry turned his green eyes to James, looking expectantly at him, a loopy grin plastered on his face.

"Open your mouth now," James said pleadingly; his eyes still red from the morning's depressing incident. "Come on Harry. Please?"

Harry took pity on his father and opened his mouth obediently. James took his chance and shoved in a large amount of mush which Harry swallowed.

"We've got to go James," Sirius said. "Dumbledore's expecting us."

James sighed and closed the bottle and the spoon. He cleaned Harry's mouth and took off the bib.

"Come on shortie," he sighed, picking up Harry.

"I can transfigure the couch into a pram," Remus suggested.

"Thanks Moony," James sighed, mussing up Harry's hair.

When Remus had transfigured the couch perfectly into a pram, James set Harry down into it and buckled him up.

Sirius swung open the portrait for James as he and Remus carefully lowered the pram out of the portrait hole. Together they set off down towards Dumbledore's office. When they had passed the stone troll and had heaved the pram up the staircase, Sirius knocked fiercely on the door as though he were attempting to knock it down.

* * *

"Please enter," Dumbledore's voice came from inside. The three entered.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, stroking his pet Phoenix. Mad Eye Moody was standing in a corner surveying James and Harry with interest. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood on the opposite side of the room, also looking at James with interest.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, staring at the two aurors shrewdly.

"I have asked Alastor and Kingsley to join us today," Dumbledore replied calmly as James wheeled the pram forward next to a chair and sat down, eyes cast down, as he realised that his eyes were still swollen.

"Why?" Sirius pressed, sitting down next to James as Remus sat down next to him.

"They, if you have not forgotten, they were the aurors in charge of James and Lily's case," Dumbledore replied.

"So was Longbottom," Sirius said. "Where's he?"

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment, and then they turned to normal.

"Frank and his wife Alice have been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital," he sighed. "They were hit with a number of Cruciatus' curses. They will never be the same again."

Sirius felt James give a shudder. Remus let out a shaky breath and he, himself, felt his insides turn to ice.

"On a lighter note," Dumbledore said. "I've informed the Ministry of your innocence, Sirius. They are now searching for Peter."

Sirius gave a small smile. James, however, gave a loud exclamation. Everyone turned to him.

"Albus, there's something you need to know about Peter," he said, eyes brimming with guilt. "Something we've been hiding for many years now."

Sirius gave James a questioning look, but James ignored him.

"When we found out Remus was a werewolf we decided to lighten the mood a bit," James explained.

"No, James," Sirius said quickly as he realised James' intentions. "You can't!"

"Harry is in danger," Remus pointed out softly to Sirius.

Sirius accepted this and sunk back down.

"We're illegal animagi," James said quietly.

There was a silence in the room, where Shacklebolt gave a strangled gasp and Moody growled.

"And you decided to tell us this now?" Moody growled, striding forward towards James. "This would have been very interesting information to us two weeks ago when we were looking at all the animagi that could be in cahoots with Him."

"I…I didn't think Peter would be the one," James said softly casting his eyes down, ashamed.

"What kind of animagus is he, James?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"He's a rat," Remus supplied when James remained silent.

"Figures," Moody growled, walking back to his place, his shoes the only source of noise in the room for a moment.

"We can inform the Ministry of this," Dumbledore said, his voice free of accusations. "Now, as to Harry…"

"I'm keeping him," James said quickly, wheeling the pram with the sleeping Harry closer to him.

"As I said last night, James, no one intends to take Harry away from you," Dumbledore smiled. "But there is some question on his protection."

"What protection?" James demanded. "He's fine with me. Voldemort's gone. Harry destroyed him."

"No," Dumbledore said, shaking his head slowly. "Harry didn't destroy him, just weakened him. Voldemort is not dead. He will return. This is why I suggest you go back into hiding."

"No way," James said, shaking his head. "I'm not going back into hiding."

"I will be your Secret Keeper this time round," Dumbledore said, ignoring James' outburst.

"No!" James exclaimed. "I'm not going back into hiding!"

"Why not?" Shacklebolt asked, roughly. "It is the safest route for you and Harry right now."

"That's what you said last time," James accused. "And now I haven't got a wife."

Moody walked over to the pram and looked down at Harry.

"What's with the scar?" he asked.

"A mark left by Voldemort when he performed the death curse on young Harry," Dumbledore explained, apparently unaware that James was starting to panic. "The curse backfired leaving this scar. I couldn't remove it even if I wanted to. Scars can be useful at the best of times."

"I'm not going into hiding," James repeated stubbornly, trying to get Moody away from Harry. "And neither is Harry."

"And why not?" Moody growled, standing up properly, surveying James with both is brown eyes. "Do you wish to die?"

James remained silent, unbuckling Harry from the pram seeing as how he was awake now. He bounced Harry on his leg, which Harry seemed to enjoy.

"It's either you go into hiding willingly or I'll force you," Moody growled.

"Alastor, that's a bit far fetched," Remus exclaimed.

"I'm not going into hiding," James repeated.

"You're just a boy," Moody growled, while Dumbledore watched on, eyes twinkling. "Can't even take care of yourself let alone a someone else."

"You wouldn't know the first thing about me!" James shouted while Sirius and Remus stood up, sensing a fight.

"You're just an overemotional child," Moody barked.

"I am not overemotional!" James yelled.

"That's not good for your argument," Sirius hissed to James.

"You will go into hiding if I say so," roared Moody. "And you will not come out until I say so."

James clutched Harry tightly as he started to whimper under Moody's thorough gaze. James stood up and kicked the pram out of the way. He glared at Moody for a moment before turning around and striding to the door, Harry clinging to his neck.

"Where are you going, Potter?" Shacklebolt asked.

"I am _not _going back into hiding," James snapped before opening the door and walking out.


	3. Between Friends

James sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, Harry sitting on his lap. James was once again trying to feed him while Sirius wasn't around.

"Come on Harry open wide," James pleaded, his thoughts running back to the meeting he had with Dumbledore and his confrontation with Moody.

Harry giggled, but kept his mouth shut tight.

"I mean it Harry, open up!" James said impatiently.

Harry just giggled more, but kept his mouth clamped shut.

"Damn it, Harry!" James shouted throwing the jar of mush into the fire.

Harry's giggling died down. James looked at his child and was saddened to see Harry's eyes widened in fear.

James buried his face in his right hand, ashamed. How could he cope without Lily by his side? He had planned it all out. He and Lily were to raise Harry together, giving Harry brothers or sisters. It was all planned out. This was not supposed to happen. Lily was not supposed to die. James was not supposed to be a widower. He wasn't supposed to raise Harry by himself, being forced to hide for the rest of his life. It wasn't meant to be like this!

James felt something pull on his thumb, like a warm blanket around it. Something was dragging his hand away from his face.

"Dada?"

James let Harry's small hand push his away from his face. James looked up at Harry's round green eyes. Harry had a concerned frown on his face, something James had never seen before.

"I'm sorry, Harry," James sighed. "It's just getting to me, you know?"

James thought he saw Harry nod his head in understanding. But Harry was just a baby. What would he know about the worries of adults?

James smiled sadly. "Daddy's just being silly," he said. "Nothing to worry about. Now how about we finish your lunch?"

James waved his wand and a new bottle of mush appeared before him. He picked it up and opened it up. He dug the spoon inside it and scooped a large chunk. Harry opened his mouth obediently and James emptied the spoon's contents into his mouth. As Harry ate, James pondered.

"You know Harry, you would have loved your mother," James said, watching Harry eat and cleaning off his mouth when he had finished. "She was beautiful. Most beautiful woman I'll ever meet."

"Mama?" Harry questioned, looking up at James.

"Yeah," James said wiping another tear from his cheek. "But let's not think about that. Come here."

He pulled Harry to the floor, lifted his shirt and started tickling him. Harry giggled and James smiled.

* * *

"And I'm telling you Moony, he's not going back into hiding without a fight," Sirius argued as they continued to make their way towards Gryffindor tower.

"Then we're going to have to fight him," Remus said. "He needs to start thinking about Harry."

"He is thinking about Harry," Sirius cried. "The last time he went into hiding it didn't turn out right. He's just worried the same thing's going to happen."

"If he doesn't go into hiding the same thing _is _going to happen," Remus pointed out. "I'm sorry Sirius, but he needs to go into hiding."

"He's fine," Sirius argued. "Voldemort hasn't died but he's not going to be back in a long time. Let James enjoy freedom. He needs cheering up."

"Cheering up?" Remus sighed. "Lily died last night. I don't think he's going to be very cheerful for a long time."

As they reached the portrait hole and the portrait of the Fat Lady, Remus and Sirius were still bickering.

"Hello young Remus, Sirius," the Fat Lady welcomed.

"Is James in there?" Sirius asked, pointing towards her portrait, indicating the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, yes," the Fat Lady said sombrely. "With young Harry in his arms. Seemed quite upset about something, James was. Didn't say a word to me. Poor boy."

"Yes," Remus agreed. "Can we enter now?"

Fat Lady looked as if she was about to retaliate, but inside swung her portrait forward and the two friends stumbled forwards. The first sound that reached their ears was a high pitched giggle, something they'd thought they'd never hear in front of James again.

Sirius stood at the entrance of the portrait hole with Remus watching James' bright smiling face play with Harry. Harry attempted to stand and walk to the couch, but James dragged him back, put him on his stomach, lifted his shirt up and blew on his stomach. Harry let out another high giggle and James actually laughed.

Harry turned his head in Sirius and Remus' direction and his smile widened.

"Pafu!" he shrieked. "Moonee!"

James turned around and saw Sirius and Remus standing there. His laughter died and he pulled Harry's top back down. He set Harry back on his feet and watched as Harry stumbled towards Sirius. Sirius bent down and picked him up. James stood up from the floor and looked at his friends expectantly.

"You want me to go into hiding again, don't you?" he asked, slowly.

"James, you're not safe out here," Remus said. "You could die. Harry could die. It's too dangerous."  
James glared at him as he sat down on the only couch left in the common room. Sirius carried Harry over to the floor by the fireplace and started taking James' part with playing with Harry.

"What about you, Padfoot?" James asked, watching as Harry threw his tiny arms around Sirius' neck.

Sirius looked up at James and gave a small smile. "I'd sleep better at night knowing you were safe Prongs," Sirius said honestly. "But I know how much you hated going into hiding in the first place."

James looked away, as though thinking about his choice of going into hiding the first time around.

"I'm not going back into hiding," James said stubbornly.

"Stop acting like a child James," Remus snapped.

James glared at Remus for a long time. "Give me Harry, Sirius," James barked.

Sirius looked up at his be speckled friend, but didn't let go of Harry.

"GIVE HIM TO ME!" James roared.

"James, stop acting like a prat," Sirius snared, as Harry, apparently unaware of his father's outburst, started to tug at Sirius' hair.

"I want Harry, Sirius," James said in a deadly whisper. "Just give him to me."

"James just calm down alright? Sit down and take a breather." Remus said, alarmed.

"Where?" James howled. "You've taken the only seat."

"James, stop acting like an idiot," Sirius growled, trying to detangle Harry's hands from his hair. "If this is how you act, then I support Moody. You should go into hiding."

James ran a hand through his hair frustratingly.

"Why are you doing this?" he shouted. "Are trying to lock me up? So I have no life? So Harry has no life?"

Sirius looked up at James wide-eyed. Remus stared at James agape.

"That's not it at all, James," Sirius said finally watching Harry carefully as he started to walk around the common room unsteadily.

James walked over to Harry as he was walking over to the fireplace. He picked him up and walked towards the boys' dormitories.

"The end of the school holidays are in two weeks," Remus said as James reached the bottom of the staircase. "You have nowhere to go."

"I'll find somewhere," James huffed, rubbing Harry's back for comfort more for himself than for Harry.

"James, I am telling you this as your friend," Remus continued, standing up and turning to James. "Go into hiding. Your pride is not worth it."

James' face flushed at these words, but he raised his head.

"It is not my pride that's stopping me going into hiding," James snapped.

"Stop, James," Remus sighed. "You are a father! You have a responsibility! We are no longer children with nothing to worry about but exams! Stop being so arrogant!"

"Remus," Sirius warned, standing up. "Don't."

But James didn't hear Sirius, he was glaring at Remus.

"I've heard that come from Snape," James said. "I've heard that come from teachers and even Lily. But I never thought in a million years I'd hear it from a fellow Marauder."

Remus was shocked to see how hurt James looked.

"I'm going upstairs to change Harry," James mumbled before turning around and walking upstairs, Harry still giggling.

_**Author's Note: **I've got five reviews! Go me! Lolz…really sad…mustn't be very good…anyway thanks to my five reviewers…oh and **Laurina Lalaithe** thanks for the review…I was wondering where you had gotten to and why someone I didn't know was on my favourites list…lolz…great name change…thanks heaps for the review :P_


	4. Hurt Runs Deep

"You want to go for a walk shortie?" James asked his son as he changed his shirt. "You can have your first look at the Hogwarts grounds. Then I can teach you all the ways out of school."

Harry giggled as James threw his nappy in the bin with distaste.

"Yeah, you enjoy daddy's suffering, don't you?" James teased, picking up Harry.

Harry giggled again.

"Come on," he said, walking towards the door.

"Pafu?" Harry queried.

"No," James said sternly. "No Padfoot. Padfoot's being naughty."

Harry frowned.

"Mauda," Harry pouted.

James smiled. "You're a smart one aren't you?" he said as they reached the bottom of the staircase and entered the common room.

He was grateful that neither Remus nor Sirius was actually there. It was late afternoon. Sirius' stomach must have been growling. However, there were now two couches near the common room.

James exited the common room, Harry squealing in his arms. He said a farewell to the Fat Lady before making his way down to the grounds.

James sat down against a beech tree and placed Harry down in front of him.

"Ball?" Harry asked. "Eens squ ball?"

James smiled, trying to understand exactly what Harry had just said. "You want to play ball?" he asked. "Sure."

He got out his wand and conjured up a ball in thin air. Harry squealed in delight and tried to grab the ball. James held it out of reach, grinning at his son as he pouted.

"Ball!" shrieked Harry impatiently.

James laughed. "Alright, alright," he said, throwing the ball only a few feet in front of him.

Harry raced forwards to the collect the ball and gave a weak attempt to throw it back. James got to his feet and grabbed the ball before Harry could. Harry started to bounce on the balls of his feet. James threw the ball again and Harry ran after it. Again he gave a lame attempt to throw the ball back at James, but it resulted in the ball ending upfurther into the grounds. James laughed again as Harry ran after it, his short legs only carrying him so far. James ran up to Harry and picked him up. He twirled him around in the air. Harry giggled enthusiastically, but was still trying to reach for the ball.

"Okay," James sighed, putting Harry down. "You want the ball, don't you? Well go on."

James watched as Harry raced forward, stumbling a couple of times, towards the ball. James laughed as Harry tried to grasp the ball, but failed when it dropped out of his hands and rolled a couple of feet further down.

James grinned, but stopped almost as quickly when he realised where Harry was heading. They had ventured down towards the Forbidden Forest and the ball had just rolled inside its dangers.

"Harry, no!" James shouted as Harry disappeared inside the trees.

Panic spread through James' body like wildfire. He set off at a run towards the forest, thinking about all the nasty, dangerous beings that lived in there. Werewolves, wild hippogriffs and there were tales of giant spiders.

"Harry!" James shouted as he could hear Harry's giggles coming from inside. James entered the forest, his wand out.

James' breathing slowed as he came across Harry's tiny form in a clearing, clutching the ball with a huge smile on his face.

"Harry, you scared me," James said, trying to clear his head. He took a step towards Harry, but all of a sudden, his legs were glued, his arms were plastered in their place, he couldn't move. He felt his body lean backwards, falling down. His wand trapped in his clutched fist.

Harry giggled from above him, thinking it was a joke. James wanted to scream to him. _Someone is here! Run! _But he couldn't. The only thing James could do was move his eyes.

"James," a husky voice said and Harry stopped giggling.

James tried to move, to see who had done this, but whoever it was, was standing out of his view.

"I am sorry about this," the voice continued. "I…I know this must be hard. But you weren't supposed to survive."

Then James knew. He knew that voice; he knew who was standing close to him, who had done this to his family.

James heard Harry shriek as he was picked up.

"I'm sorry James," Peter Pettigrew said. "I have to take him. He's what's stopping my Lord from returning to power. I have to dispose of him."

It was this last bit of information that caused a surge of fury to course through James' body. He didn't know how it happened, but somehow his mouth could move. He could speak.

"Peter, you piece of filth," he rasped. "He's just a baby. He doesn't know anything."

"Dada!" Harry screeched, frightened.

"You weren't supposed to live to see this, James," Peter asked, trying to calm Harry down.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" James roared, feeling ridiculous shouting while lying on the floor, paralysed.

"I'm sorry James," Peter repeated.

"Please, Peter," James pleaded now. "He's my son! Please! Please don't do this!"

"I'm sorry…"

There was a loud pop and James could move again. His whole body was free. Panic surged through him again as, when he looked around, he realised Peter had gone and he had taken Harry with him.

* * *

"Ok, ten galleons says Germany's going to win the Quidditch World Cup this year," Sirius said as he swallowed a mouthful of Pumpkin juice.

"You're on," Remus said taking a bite out of his lamb. "Oh, I expect that ten right away, not three weeks later and all in Knuts."

"Hey, that was one time," Sirius defended. "Where's Dumbledore?" he added, hastily changing the subject.

"Upstairs, still talking with Kingsley and Alastor I suppose," Remus shrugged. "The House Elves were very generous don't you think?"

"What?" Sirius demanded. "They practically kicked us out when we asked for chicken."

"Yeah, that's because the last time you asked them for a chicken, you wanted to see if it was similar to a bludger and started knocking them unconscious with it," Remus sighed.

"Oh yeah…" Sirius grinned.

"Where'd James…"

As if in answer to his unfinished question, the Great hall doors opened and James stumbled in, dirt smudged on his face. He wore a mask of horror on his face. Sirius and Remus stood when they saw him run towards them.

"James, what's wrong?" Remus demanded as James came level with their table.

"This can't be happening!" James cried, grabbing Sirius' collar and shaking him, slowly sinking to his knees, out of breath. "Tell me it's not happening, Sirius!"

"James what's wrong?" Sirius asked his heart racing.

James didn't answer, just shook Sirius, slowly dragging him down to the floor too.

"James, where's Harry?" Remus asked quickly, looking around the Great Hall.

James looked up at Remus, his eyes pleading, begging with him to understand.

"You…You've got to help me," James stuttered. "Peter…"

"WHAT DID THAT RAT DO!" Sirius roared, unable to control his anger.

"James, what happened," Remus asked. "You need to tell us."

"We…we were playing ball," James explained. "And Harry threw it in the Forbidden Forest. He went to go get it. I told him not to. I swear I told him not to, but he went in anyway. And…And then P…Peter appeared. He took Harry. He apparated out."

Sirius looked up at Remus questioningly. "I thought you can't apparate out of the grounds of Hogwarts."

"The forest is not apart of the Hogwarts grounds," Remus explained quickly.

"I have to get him back," James muttered, letting go of Sirius and standing up. He started to stumble his way towards the Great Hall doors.

"James!" Sirius shouted after him. "Prongs!"

"I have to find him," James said as he continued to limp his way down the hall.

Sirius and Remus ran after him. Sirius caught him but the arm and stopped him.

"We'll get Dumbledore," Sirius said. "He can help us find Harry."

"No!" exclaimed James. "No! They'll say I'm an unfit father! They'll take Harry away from me! Please, Sirius, please don't tell him."

Sirius looked into his friend's pleading eyes and knew eight then and there that if they were to find Harry dead, James would never be the same. His wife had just died and now his son's life was in threat. Right now as much as Sirius' hated to admit it, but his friend was emotionally unstable.

"We won't tell Dumbledore anything, Prongs," Sirius heard himself say sincerely.

"Please Remus," James begged.

Remus looked as if he knew better, but instead he smiled sadly. "I won't say a word, James."

_**Author's Note: **Woo hoo reviews:P_

_**SeriousSiriusFan: **lolz…that would be a funny scenario…but I'm definitely fast forwarding this into the future…how could I not? Thanks for the kind words in your review btw…I hope this chapter didn't stuff up your view on the story…I don't quite like it myself…lolz... Thanks for the review!_

_**Moni: **I'm most definitely fast forwarding the story into the future because a vulnerable single father seems like a good idea to torture the characters further…lolz…Thanks heaps for the review._

_**SweetMilano: **Thanks for the kind words in your review…this chapter I don't think was as good as the others so don't hate me…lolz…jkz jkz…_

**_Sexytelequchica_**: _James is pmsing isn't he? Maybe I should calm him down a bit…lolz…_

_**GMUXMenSoaps: **Thanks for the reviews… :D You being one of the first reviewers I take a bow to you…lolz…_

_**IritIan: **Hagrid's been a naughty boy…but I'm sure he'll redeem himself somehow…lolz…He's only trying to be loyal to his idol I suppose…paying a bit of respect Thanks for the review_

_**c-h-e-s-t-e-r-n-u-t: **thanks for the review…lolz…hope you like this chapter as well…_

_**athenakitty: **Wormtail does show up…maybe a brief appearance now but he'll play a bigger role later…James will definitely get himself together…I just like torturing him…lolz_

_**starryone21: **ooh you'll have to wait to see where I'm going with this…lol…thanks for the review_

_**WOW: **James makes a decision in the end…he'll make it difficult for some people, Dumbledore namely, but otherwise he does make a fairly good decision…Thanks for the review…_

_Special thanks also to **fenderbender505, hyperleo01, kay05, OperaGustus, amrawo, SuperHiMarauders **and **Jessica01**_

_**Author's Note: **I know this is probably a stupid question which every HP fan should already know the answer to but what the hell…Where does it say that James and Lily were 21 when they died because I can't remember? lolz_


	5. Wormtail's First Attempt

_**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who answered my question about the ages of James and Lily. I've got a pretty good idea on the ages now. Special thanks to **c-h-e-s-t-e-r-n-u-t **because he/she (?) was the first person to reply with an answer._

"Where would he go?" James asked, frustratingly as they raced into Hogsmeade.

"Back to the scene?" Sirius shrugged.

"You think he went back to Godric's Hollow?" Remus asked sceptically.

Sirius shrugged again.

"Best idea I've heard so far," James said quickly, heart racing. "I'm apparating."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when there was a loud pop and he had vanished. Without missing a second, Remus and Sirius apparated after their friend.

* * *

"James?" Remus called when he and Sirius apparated in Godric's Hollow destroyed living room.

"In here," they heard James call from what appeared to be the kitchen.

Sirius and Remus kicked their way to towards the sound of James' voice. When they reached the kitchen, the bench top in splinters on the floor, they found James inspecting something on the wood ridden floor.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked, striding forwards, taking care not to trip on the splintered floor.

James picked up the thing he was inspecting and looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"This was Lily's," he said, showing them a gold locket.

He opened it up and stared at the two small pictures inside. On closer inspection, Remus and Sirius saw that one picture showed Lily and James hugging and laughing together. In the other was Harry, giggling and pointing, obviously towards the person who had taken the picture. James.

"I have to save him," James said fiercely, closing the locket with a snap and pocketing it.

"And I think I've found the culprit," Remus said, looking into the next room which was the dining hall.

James and Sirius turned to look. A fat, balding man had his back turned to them, bending over a tiny limp figure. James' heart stopped as he saw Harry, eyes closed, lying against a cot that was unlike James had ever seen. It was black with what look suspiciously like blood spattered in various places.

"Wormtail!" James called out furiously, stalking forwards in the dining hall.

Peter turned around faster than it took Sirius to get to the dinner table when he was hungry.

"J…James," he stuttered, standing in front of the cot. "S…Sirius, Remus, what are you doing here?"

"What a stupid question to ask, Peter," Remus said calmly.

"Give me Harry," James said trying to walk towards Peter, but Remus held him back.

"I can't do that James," Peter argued, growing pale, but standing tall.

"You will give Harry back, Peter and you will do it now," Sirius growled, pulling out his wand.

Peter bent down and lifted Harry up, the small figure swinging limply as Peter held him up in front of him.

"Put down your wands," Peter stammered nervously.

Sirius lowered his wand obediently, looking at the baby with anger. It was just so cruel. Why would anyone want to hurt someone so small? So defenceless? It just wasn't right.

"Peter," Sirius turned to look at James, who was pleading with his former friend. "Peter… Wormtail… please don't do this, please."

"I…I'm sorry James," Peter said, still holding Harry in front of him. "B…But he'll kill me."

"And so he should," Sirius snapped. "You were never a true Marauder. You're an insult to us."

"Sirius, please, don't say anything rash," Lupin said, still holding onto James.

"Peter, we can offer you protection," James bargained, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Please, just give me Harry."

"I have to kill him James," Peter trembled.

"YOU DIRTY RAT!" Sirius shouted unable to control his anger. "I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

James broke free of Remus' hold and stumbled forward, closer to Peter, but had enough distance to make Peter feel safe.

"Please," James begged, falling to his knees. "I'm asking you as a father, I want my son back. Just hand him over and I won't let Sirius touch you."

"I…I can't," Peter said, and this time his voice was pleading. He was the one begging. "You know I can't James. It wasn't meant to be like this."

"How was it meant to be like, Peter?" Remus asked, as he saw the fallen James let a tear fall, watching his limp son hopelessly.

"Remus…you know I would never betray James and Lily willingly," Peter said, also watching James guiltily. None of the Marauders had seen James cry as openly as he had for the past couple of days.

"Are you saying you were under the Imperius curse?" Sirius snapped. "How do you explain your behaviour now, then? Get off it Peter."

When Peter didn't answer, Sirius let out a furious growl. In a second's instance, he had transformed into the big shaggy dog. His animagus form.

Peter didn't know how to react, all he could do was stand there, Harry held out in front of him.

"Sirius, no!" Remus cried as Sirius lunged forward.

"HARRY!" James shouted as Sirius blocked Peter and Harry from view.

There was a muffled cry and a baby's surprised scream. Growls were heard throughout and James let out a strangled sob as he tried to join in on the action, but Remus held him back.

"LET ME GO!" James shouted, half relieved that Harry was still alive and half worried at what was happening to him.

Remus didn't let go, but let the both of them watch in horror as Sirius started to tear at Peter, Harry nowhere to be seen, but his cries distinguishable.

"James, look," Remus said, frantically pointing to the other side of the room.

A baby was thrashing around on the wood, shrieking. James let out a gasp and hurried over to him. Remus close behind, sparing a glance at Sirius' animagus form clawing at a screaming Peter.

"Oh my gosh," James cried, picking up Harry slowly.

"James get out of here," Remus said quickly, pulling out his wand. "Go take Harry back to Hogwarts. You'll be safe there."

James didn't need telling twice. He held a still shrieking Harry in his arms as he raced to the front door, being careful where he stood. Godric's Hollow was a wreck.

* * *

James apparated outside the Hogwart's gates and raced into the grounds, Harry tucked in his arms, still screaming. James met no one as he raced up the stone steps and into the castle. He sprinted up to Gryffindor tower.

"Ah, James," the Fat Lady smiled, but then noticed Harry's crying.

"Please open," James said quickly, wanting to check Harry over as soon as possible.

The Fat Lady, not needing James to repeat himself, swung her portrait open and admitted James and Harry.

"It's alright," James cooed to Harry as he sat down on the couch by the fire and rested Harry on his knees. "Don't ever think daddy's going to give you up without a fight, alright?"

Harry looked up at James with Lily's eyes and seemed to quieten down a bit, but tears still poured from his eyes.

"That's right," James said, taking off Harry's torn jumper and inspecting his small pale body. No scratches, no bruises. Perfect. "You made daddy extremely worried tonight." James slipped Harry's jumper back on and started inspecting his face. "What did that rat do to you?" he asked, caressing Harry's small face.

"Prongs!"

James looked up from his seat and saw Remus striding towards him, followed by a very withdrawn Sirius.

"What happened?" James asked worriedly, wiping Harry's tears as Harry's bottom lip started to tremble.

Remus looked at Sirius for a moment.

"Sirius…Sirius practically mauled Peter," Remus sighed.

"You killed him?" James exclaimed, looking at Sirius astonished.

"I wish I had," Sirius cried out in exasperation. "Remus pulled me off him with his stupid spell."

"He transformed and we couldn't do anything," Remus said, watching Sirius kneel down in front of the fire. He looked out the window. It was dark. "How's Harry?" he asked.

James looked down at his son and frowned when he saw the scar light up unusually brightly.

"He's fine," James said. "Except for that jumper," he said pointing to the torn jumper Harry was wearing. "Thanks."

"For what Prongs?" Sirius yawned, looking into the fire.

James had tears in his eyes as he watched his son fall asleep. "For making my life that much more bearable."

* * *

Sirius and Remus went to sleep long before James did. For a long time he sat on his bed, Harry asleep in his arms. The colour was back in Harry's face and the trio had concluded that Harry had been fed a sleeping draught and had been awaken by Sirius' sudden attack. James had put Harry down when he sure he was safe and sat back down on his bed, twirling Lily's locket through his fingers. He opened it and looked at the pictures inside.

Lily had been so happy that day, he remembered. Lily had just gotten home from St. Mungo's after Harry was born. Remus had taken the picture while Sirius held Harry in his arms, singing his own version of the Hogwarts song. James smiled sadly. It was the one day they had been truly happy after learning about the Prophecy.

Some people would say that Harry was a burden to him. That it was this tiny baby's fault that his mother had died, that his father was a widower. But James would never see that view. It wasn't Harry's fault that James' life had taken a cruel turn. Voldemort shouldn't have gone after a baby.

"It's not fair," James whispered to himself as he lay down, bright green eyes filling his dreams.

_**Author's Note: **Wormtail's not done yet. I'm just building up his confidence with this. Or trying to at least. But thanks to those who have taken the time to review!_

_**GMUXMenSoaps: **This was a short encounter, but yeah, Harry gets rescued! Yay! Thanks for the review!_

_**Kay05: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad the last chapter made that kind of impression on you. Thankyou, hope you like this chapter as well._

_**Rox n sox: **ohh, thankyou. I hope you like this chapter as well as the last…thanks for the kind words in your review!_

_**Bonnythebunny: **Thanks for the review. I'm not quite sure about this chapter, but I hope it's as well as the last._

_**Nitwittie: **Thanks for the answer to the question. I've had other answers like that so that must be the correct one! _

_**Jessica01: **Thanks for the answer to the question. Lots of people I've asked actually have different answers. Most people said they were 21, but I'll just have to go on the official website to get an answer I suppose. Thanks for the review._

_**Hyperleo01: **Most people have told me 21 too. Thanks for the reply._

_**Athenakitty: **I quite enjoy your reviews for two reasons: for one it motivates me and for another it gives me ideas. This was a short encounter between James and Peter. I didn't continue it because Harry is still a baby and James is starting to get over his wife. I don't like the idea of James sinking into a kind of depression if anything serious happened to Harry, so I made it quite short. Thanks for the review! _

_**C-h-e-s-t-e-r-n-u-t: **Go the Aussies! Lolz… I'm passionate…Thanks for the review. You're the first person to actually answer…probably because we live in the same time zone…lolz…but thanks for that. I've come to the conclusion that they were 21 as the majority of the people who reviewed confirmed it. Thanks again. :P_


	6. Dumbledore: The Manipulator

James woke up the next morning to Harry's cries. He rubbed his eyes as he heard Sirius groan in the bed next to him.

James sighed as he put on his glasses and sat up, looking at the crib tiredly next to him.

"Wazgoinon?" Sirius said groggily as Remus sat bolt upright searching the room frantically as if they were under attack.

"Sorry guys," James said as he jumped out of bed and made his way towards Harry. "I think Harry may be hungry."

Sirius grunted and lay back down. In no time he was snoring again. Remus checked his clock before realising it was only seven and decided it was no time to be up. James chuckled as he picked up Harry.

"So," he said, conjuring up a little cup with a sucker on the end, filled with juice and a bottle of apricot mush…again. "How are you this morning?"

Harry stared up at him with large green eyes, trying to make a grab for the cup.

"Okay, okay," James sighed, handing him the cup. Harry held it in his small hands and drank happily. "Save some," he warned. "Because you're going to eat this," he pointed to the apricot mush.

"He doesn't understand you," James heard Sirius groan. "So why talk to him?"

James threw his pillow at Sirius' head, but Sirius ignored him and continued to pretend to snore.

"We're going downstairs," James whispered to Harry as Remus shifted uncomfortably in bed.

* * *

James had finished feeding Harry and was in the middle of cleaning him, when the portrait hole opened to admit Moody and Shacklebolt, both looking grave, Moody looking more furious then anything else.

"You're up Potter," Moody growled.

"Great observation," James snarled, standing up, Harry squirming over his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"We heard about what happened last night," Shacklebolt said, striding forward and sitting on the couch.

"How'd you hear about that?" James asked furiously. Neither Remus nor Sirius would betray James' trust like that…but that's what he thought of Peter as well.

"Dumbledore is not a fool Potter," Moody sneered. "No matter what you might think, he is a much powerful and wiser wizard than you."

"Thanks for the confidence builder," James said sarcastically, mussing up Harry's hair.

"After last night, which neither you nor your friends bothered to inform us about, you must agree to going into hiding," Moody said, staring James up and down.

"No," James said defiantly, standing his ground.

"James stop being so stubborn," Shacklebolt said calmly. "It is in the best interest of Harry."

James said nothing, but just stared at them. Shacklebolt stood up and gave a small nod at Moody.

Moody waved his wand and before James had any time to think, Harry was soaring out of his arms and into Moody's.

"Hey!" James yelled, pulling out his wand too, but Moody was too quick. James could feel like a belt tighten around his waist and suddenly he found himself forcibly seated in the newly abandoned couch. As much as he struggled against the invisible belt, he found it just would not give.

"This is kidnapping!" James shouted at the two Aurors, one who was holding his passive son. "I can have you arrested!"

Moody laughed as Shacklebolt took Harry out of his arms. "Potter, this is on Dumbledore's orders," he said, looking down coldly at James. "If Dumbledore wishes to claim ownership of the boy or place him in some sort of adoptive care where he is safe, no wizard can stop him. Not even you."

"You can't do this," James shouted, his heart racing as he tried to free himself from the invisible force. "He's mine."

"We'll speak later," Shacklebolt promised, Harry now squirming in his arms. "Maybe you will change your mind." He turned around and walked out of the portrait hole, Harry now shrieking for his father. Moody lingered a while longer.

"Here, this is your's," he pulled a silvery material out from his pocket. "You gave this to Dumbledore the night before you died," he threw the Invisibility Cloak on James' struggling form. "A gift."

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" James shouted, but Moody simply turned around and walked out of the portrait hole.

As the entrance closed after Moody, James felt the invisible belt lift and he was free. He raced to the back of the portrait and made to open it, but as much as he pushed on it, it would not open. James started to bang furiously on it, the Fat Lady's screams louder each time.

"GET BACK HERE!" James yelled at the portrait.

"What's going on?" Sirius and Remus had ventured downstairs, both rubbing their eyes tiredly.

But James ignored the two of them and started firing spells at the back of the portrait, to Sirius and Remus' horror.

"Have you gone mental?" Sirius shouted, running forwards, trying to disarm James, but James flicked his wand at him and he went sprawling across the floor.

"Expelliamus," Remus said almost lazily and James' wand flew in the air and Remus grabbed it. "What's going on?"

But James paid no heed to him and started banging his fists against the portrait again.

"You can't keep us locked in here!" he shouted furiously. "We're not your hostages!"

"What?" Sirius asked bewildered, picking himself up from the floor.

"Give Harry back to me!" James continued to shout.

"They took Harry?" Sirius asked hurriedly. "Who took Harry?"

"I'm going to kill them," James muttered his throat dry as he raced to the window and attempted to open it. "They've shut the windows as well!"

"James, slow down," Sirius interrupted. "Who took Harry this time?"

"Dumbledore!" James shouted, attempting to rip out his hair in frustration. "He took my son! And what does he leave in his place? This stupid Cloak," he picked up the Invisibility Cloak and shook it in their faces.

"Right, just calm down James," Remus said, striding forward.

"No!" James cried. "I will not calm down! My wife was taken away from me two days ago! Just two days! Then Harry, my only son, is kidnapped by my supposed friend. Then Dumbledore decides to bring his two goons around here and take my son away from me again." James stood staring fiercely at his friends, feeling as if there were no such thing as happiness. "Don't tell me to calm down, Remus, because I will not calm down! I WON'T!"

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Where are they taking him?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," James mumbled. "Where's the Marauder's Map?" he asked suddenly, having a quick idea.

"Peter lost it in seventh year," Remus said softly as if the memory of both Peter and the Marauder's Map was enough to make him burst into tears.

"I'm getting out of here one way or another," James spat, pointing his wand at the window, attempting to blow it up, but to no avail.

"Floo Powder," Sirius said suddenly. "We'll use Floo Powder to go up to Dumbledore's."

"We don't have Floo Powder," James interrupted.

"I do," Remus said. "I was planning to head back home today so I bought some."

James looked at his friend, hurt. He had taken for granted that Remus was with him, helping him through his rough time, but he had forgotten that Remus had his own life to lead. The full moon was coming up and Remus had a job, even if it was a petty one, to see to. Even Sirius had to live out his life. It wasn't fair that James was holding them back, but the more James thought about it, the more he realised he needed them more than ever.

"Listen, James," Remus said, taking out a small bottle with what looked like green sand inside. "I-"

"No, it's alright Remus," James said quietly. "I'm not holding you back."

Remus merely nodded and turned towards the fireplace. He threw the Floo Powder into the flames and they instantly turned green. James watched as Remus thrust his head forward and shout out 'Dumbledore's Office'.

A short time later, Remus started speaking, Albus Dumbledore's voice floating back towards a furious James and a subdued Sirius.

"Albus, where'd you take Harry?" Remus demanded, rather more politely than James wanted.

"Somewhere safe for now," James heard Dumbledore answer.

"This is kidnapping, Albus," Remus accused.

"I can twist the Ministry's head any way I wish," Dumbledore sad pleasantly.

"Why you…" James began, lunging forward, but Sirius held him back.

"It's fire, James," Sirius hissed.

"It's not right," Remus argued, ignoring James. "Harry is rightfully James'."

"All I wish is that Harry is safe," Dumbledore replied. "I would be more than happy if James had custody over his son, but I insist he go into hiding. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to hand over guardianship to Harry's last remaining relatives, where he will be safe."

"Harry has no remaining relatives other than me!" James shouted. "There's only…Wait a minute!"

James heard Dumbledore chuckle contentedly.

"You…you arrogant, self-righteous, manipulative…"

"There's no need for that James," Dumbledore replied.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"The only other relatives Harry has besides me is Lily's sister," James explained, going red from containing the anger.

"Oh," was the only thing Sirius could manage.

They all knew what kind of a person Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon were like. Hating all forms of magic was like a hobby to the Dursleys. James knew that if they had custody over Harry, they would treat him lower than dirt and he couldn't let that happen.

"Albus be reasonable," Remus said, almost pleadingly.

"Remus, aren't I reasonable?" Dumbledore questioned. "I am doing what's best for Harry."

'How is that the best thing for Harry?" Sirius demanded. "They're muggles! They have no protection if Voldemort shows up."

"Oh, but here you are wrong," Dumbledore's voice seemed to brag to James. "Before Lily died, she performed an ancient magic, one that Voldemort has surely forgotten. With her incredible love for her son, she cast a spell that would protect him for as long as he lives with her blood relative. But only until he reaches the age of seventeen."

"You…You can't do that," James said, angrily. "You won't do that."

"Do you dare test me, James?" Dumbledore queried.

Sirius watched James turn a deep shade of purple, as if about to explode.

"ALRIGHT!" James yelled, successfully pulling out three strands of hair. "Alright! Alright! I'll do it! I'll go into hiding!"

Remus pulled his head out of the grate to look at James, astonished. Sirius rubbed his face, tiredly, apparently not surprised. They all heard Dumbledore give a small chuckle.

"Damn you, Dumbledore," James snarled. "Damn you."

"Come up to my office," Dumbledore said calmly. "We will discuss living arrangements and Harry will be up to meet you."

The portrait hole opened to James' anger and when Remus turned back to the grate, the green flames had turned a deep red and orange again.

I'm going to kill that…" James mumbled climbing hurriedly out of the portrait hole.

"And it begins," Remus sighed as Sirius hurried after James.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" James demanded as he barged into Dumbledore's office, Sirius and Remus trailing behind.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, looking down at some files on his desk through half-moon spectacles. Moody was standing in a corner and Shacklebolt was standing at the far end, holding a sleeping Harry.

When James saw him, he strode over to Shacklebolt and took him out of his arms.

"How'd you get him to go to sleep?" James questioned furiously. "He was shrieking before."

"Yes and he wouldn't stop shrieking so we fed him a sleeping draught," Moody growled.

"You _drugged _my son?" James demanded angrily, turning towards Moody. "What kind of people are you?"

"James, please sit down," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I'm good standing," James snapped.

"I'll take up that offer," Remus muttered sitting down. James glared at him, but he did look rather tired. Sirius remained standing near the doorway, looking emotionless, but James could tell he was deeply annoyed.

"Very well," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "We have found a manor in a mugglevillage available."

"I've got Harry now," James interrupted glaring at Dumbledore. "What makes you think I'm going to agree into going into hiding?"

"You have no choice," Dumbledore replied. "I'll just take Harry again."

"I won't let you," James spat.

"What will you do, James?" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling as he surveyed James.

"You won't be able to find me," James glowered.

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled calmly. "You'll go into hiding. Excellent."

James looked as if he was about to explode, but Sirius interrupted.

"Stop messing with our minds, Dumbledore," he said, his annoyance now showing. "I haven't got time for it. Just get on with it. James is going it hiding; it seems he has no choice. So what did you need to tell us about it?"

"Living arrangements," Dumbledore repeated. "As I said, we have found a suitable house for you and Harry in a small muggle village. You will be comfortable there."

James mumbled something incoherently, but otherwise glared at Dumbledore, Harry sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"It is a perfect location as it is a suitable place for Harry to grow up, it has many places for you to take Harry out on outings," Dumbledore stated.

"Then what's the point in hiding?" James snarled. "If I'm allowed to take Harry out there is no need."

"It is an extra precaution," Shacklebolt answered.

"There would be no need for this precaution if he were living with his relatives," Remus stated.

"You are forgetting, Remus, what I have told you," Dumbledore said. "Petunia can protect Harry through a strong magic, something James cannot provide."

"What are you saying?" James attacked. "That I'm an inadequate father? That I can't protect my own son?"

"Nobody said that James," Dumbledore replied.

"But you implied it," James shot back.

"Nobody is judging your parenting abilities, James," Dumbledore tried to reason. "All I am saying is that Petunia can protect Harry because she is blood related to Lily, you however, cannot. The only way you can protect him is to be safe while at home and away from the wizarding community if you go out."

"Wait a minute," James said slowly, realising. "Away from the wizarding community? What does that mean?"

"It would be suitable for Harry to grow up as a muggle," Dumbledore said quietly. "Away from the eyes of the wizarding population. He is now well-known and I wouldn't want this new popularity to overwhelm him."

"You want me to live a lie?" James said, stunned. "What about the Prophecy? What about my wand? What happens when he shows signs of magical abilities?"

"This can all be dealt with," Moody said. "But what of this Prophecy business? I haven't heard of any Prophecy."

James grew red as he realised his mistake. Dumbledore looked indifferent and Remus had buried his face in his hands, but Sirius just let out a laugh.

"James is talking about that Divination class we took in third year," Sirius laughed. "He predicted something along the lines of giant bunnies taking over a muggle garden."

"Bunny!" A soft tiresome cry came from within James' arms.

James looked down and his face lit up when he saw bright green eyes staring up at him shyly.

"Giant bunnies, Potter?" Moody asked, looking as if he hadn't heard anything more disgusting in his life. "You are a strange boy."

James grinned down at Harry who put on a meek smile. Harry's waking had momentarily distracted James to his initial worry. He turned back to Dumbledore.

"I'm not living as a muggle," he said. "We…Lily and I…made a promise to each other. We were going to raise Harry as a wizard. He would know _everything,_" he put in emphasis on that, staring a Dumbledore, hopefully catching the hints being thrown silently at him.

"Alastor…Kingsley…please leave us," Dumbledore said, waving his wand effortlessly. The door to his office swung open, the marble staircase seeming to penetrate an eerie shine.

"Dumbledore, need I remind you that I am in charge of Potter's case," Moody growled.

"Need I remind _you, _Alastor," Dumbledore said calmly but sternly. "That you work for the Order, you may also work for the Ministry but your one loyalty is to me and my members. Unless, of course, you decide that I am of no dignities and the Ministry is beyond me and my cause?"

Moody looked flabbergasted, an effect Dumbledore seemed to have on people.

"Albus, I'm only looking out for my client," Moody said, earning a glowering look from James.

"If you want us to leave, Albus, then we'll leave," Shacklebolt said, glaring at Moody. He walked towards the open door, a hand running over his bald head. "Let's go, Mad-Eye," he said, waiting for Moody.

Moody growled, but walked forwards and through the door. Shacklebolt gave each person in the room a small, awkward smile before exiting and closing the door behind him.

"James," Dumbledore started, turning towards James. "I assume both Sirius and Remus know of the prophecy?"

"Sirius knows," James said, glancing at Remus uncertainly.

"I told him when he first came to Hogwarts…that night," Sirius said rather sheepishly than usual. "I thought he had a right to know."

James nodded understandingly as he started bouncing Harry up and down in his arms, much to the baby's amusement and enthusiasm.

"We can now discuss the matter openly," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah and Harry needs to know about the Prophecy," James said quickly. "He needs to grow up with it."

"A child cannot handle that kind of information," Dumbledore argued, sitting back in his chair, surveying James intently. "He would be too young to understand."

"Then we'll make him understand. _I'll _make him understand," James clarified. "If you tell him he's a wizard on his eleventh birthday, when he receives the Hogwart's letter, and then explain to him the kind of responsibility he has to carry, don't you think he'd be torn apart?"

"Telling him he is a wizard will happen on his eleventh birthday, certainly, but we can wait until he is older to hear the Prophecy's content," Dumbledore said.

"And I lie till then?" James demanded. "That is to say if I agree to live as a muggle."

"You have no choice," Dumbledore stated.

"Bull's pizzle," James spat, privately thanking the muggle English poet, Shakespeare, for his large range of ridiculous insults. "I have every choice. I could tell Harry anything I like. He _is _my son, if you haven't forgotten, Dumbledore."

"No I haven't forgotten, James," Dumbledore said calmly. "It's in Harry's best interests."

"If I let him believe that he's a muggle, he'll hate me," James raged. "I can't let that happen."

"He'll know you did it to protect him," Dumbledore said gently.

"That's not what an eleven year old boy thinks," James argued. "They don't know the responsibilities parents have. And how's he supposed to know he's to be protected in the first place?"

"Great conversation that will be," Sirius muttered darkly.

Dumbledore ignored Sirius and continued to stare piercingly at James. "James, the spell will only be kept on you when you are at home, when you are sleeping. You and Harry may lead a normal life, free of magic however and only certain people will be able to visit you," Dumbledore watched James kiss Harry tenderly on the forehead, taking no notice of the new scar, before he continued. "James, do this for Harry. Lily would want you both to be safe."

James paused. The mention of _her _name seemed to have paralysed him.

"I promised her I'd raise him with magic," James muttered, noticing how Sirius and Remus had both tensed up, as though waiting for James to collapse again.

"You will get that chance, James," Dumbledore answered, softly. "It will be only for the first ten years," Sirius snorted at this. "And when you reveal the Prophecy to him, I'm sure he will understand."

Sirius could see James think it over, solemnly, as Harry wrapped a tiny hand around his finger. James was honestly considering the possibilities and as much as Sirius wanted him to stay out of hiding, but at the same time go into hiding; he couldn't stop a surge of resentment shudder through his very being. He knew Dumbledore to be a manipulator, nobody could deny this wondrous fact, but he still felt cold anger towards the aged Headmaster. James should be going into hiding willingly, not having it pushed upon him, his wife used as emotional blackmail.

"Yes," James whispered, his eyes glued on Harry.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore prompted, eyes twinkling brightly.

"You heard him," Sirius spat. "He said yes."

"Is this right, James?" Dumbledore incited. "Are you willing to go into hiding? Live as a muggle?"

James nodded, his eyes glued to Harry's twinkling ones.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Now, as to your Secret Keeper. I think we'll both agree that I should be…"

"No, I don't agree," James snapped, breaking his connection with Harry. "I want Sirius. He was the first person I wanted to have as Secret Keeper in the first place. It is rightfully his place."

"Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, staring at the handsome man.

"If James wants me to be his Secret Keeper, then of course I will be," Sirius said, but his mind was lingering with doubts. His thoughts were enduring 'what if' questions. He couldn't afford to lose his nerve and persuade James to choose someone else again. What if he was captured and was tortured the information out of? He already had one life on his head, that James had every right to blame him for, but hadn't. His conscience already ridden with guilt, he couldn't let James down again. Not this time, not ever.

"It's settled then," James said. "Sirius is my Secret Keeper. Remus can be my backup if necessary. Is that alright, Remus?"

The werewolf looked stunned. "Are…Are you sure, James?" he stammered.

James stared at his other friend for a second before cracking one true grin. "Of course," he said. "I wouldn't trust any one else for the job."

Remus smiled warmly, looking considerably happier than he had before.

"If that is your wish," Dumbledore paused, looking intently at the three men before him.

"I need to get going," Remus said standing up. "I have job requirements, if they are petty ones. I can't afford another day off work, I fear."

"Of course," James said, suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry I kept you so long."

"Not your fault, James," Remus said patting his friend on the back and striding to the door. "I don't regret taking the last couple of days off for helping a friend."

He smiled warmly around the room before opening the door and exiting. James took his seat, rocking Harry back and forth in his arms as he saw Harry's eyes getting heavy.

"Now, another matter I must discuss with both of you," Dumbledore said gravely glancing at James and Sirius. "The media has been following the story of that Halloween night. Until now I have held back both the media and the Ministry. You must speak with both before you go into hiding," he paused letting this sink in. "The Ministry wants to know everything about the Secret Keeper swap and the media wants both your versions of the story."

"I'm not publicising my wife's death," James cried.

"Even so, they must know that you will be going into hiding for some time," Dumbledore argued. "They will inevitably notice your disappearance."

"What does the Ministry want to know about the swap?" Sirius interrupted.

"They wish to know when you made the swap, why you made the swap and why you chose Peter," Dumbledore explained. "No matter what I say, the Ministry does need to speak to you and needs some information on your whereabouts."

"Why not?" James muttered. "I'm being forced into everything else."

"And there is the matter of Lily's body," Dumbledore said quietly and James felt Sirius grip his shoulder tightly. "Where shall she be buried?"

James swallowed hard and drew Harry closer to his chest, more for his own comfort than Harry's.

"Um…" he swallowed again, his mind suddenly empty. Where would Lily want to be buried? Near her parents? She never discussed it with James and James never discussed it with her. It wasn't something someone usually brings up at such a young age.

"We can discuss this later," Dumbledore said gently, noticing James' distress.

"No, no, it's alright," James said quickly, Harry's soft breathing a soothing motion for him. "Godric's Hollow," he said finally and Sirius' grip on his shoulder tightened.

Dumbledore stared at James with a look James couldn't place. "Are you sure James?" he finally said.

"Yeah," James said, looking up at Dumbledore. "Yeah… Godric's Hollow."

"You know there are other graveyards around, Prongs," Sirius pointed out. "It doesn't have to be in Godric's Hollow."

"I know," James said, looking up at his friend. "But I want it to be at Godric's Hollow."

They sat in silence for a minute, all contemplating what this meant. Every time James or Harry wanted to visit Lily, they would have to venture into the village that Lily died in. It would bring back painful memories for James.

"What about Petunia?" James suddenly asked. "Lily was her sister."

"Yes, she does need to be informed," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "I will send her a letter."

"No, Dumbledore, I'll go," James said abruptly. "I'll tell her. She's my wife's sister and she needs to hear it in person."

Dumbledore merely nodded.

_**Author's Note: **I'm being lazy today and just say thanks to the reviewers, not any replies. So thanks to **Black as Ash, Babyliciousblue, OperaGustus, GMUXMenSoaps, EmotionlessNightmare, dexter the otsel, Jessica 01, SuicidalBunnies, Kay05, **_

_**c-h-e-s-t-e-r-n-u-t **Thanks!_


	7. Wormtail, Relatives and Reporters

Wormtail scurried along the sewer ground, breathing deeply, or as deeply as a rat could breathe. Wincing ever so often at the many cuts and bruises spread over his rat's body.

_I'll get you for that, Sirius, _he thought broodingly, but knowing that this statement was false. Sirius was just too strong and tough for Peter Pettigrew to overpower. But he also knew that he would meet Sirius again. He would meet James again. And he would most definitely meet Harry Potter again.

For it was with this knowledge that Peter found the courage to transform back into his human form now crouched under a particularly foul smelling pipe. He inspected his stubby arms and legs, sighing, somewhat dramatically, at the number of cuts and bites covering his skin. It had been a day since Sirius had mauled Peter, but it still burned and once so often, a cut would reopen itself and blood would seep through.

_Damn that boy, _Peter scowled. _I was so close to killing him. Why hadn't I?_

But the answer was clear. Peter was having doubts. Why kill an infant? If You-Know-Who was so powerful, how could a baby overcome him? Was Peter sure he was on the right side? James and Sirius had always said he made bad judgements; maybe this was one of them.

Either way, he couldn't resurface to the wizarding community. He was a wanted criminal. He was the cause of Lily Potter's death. That, in itself, was a term in Azkaban. But what of Peter's now well known loyalty to You-Know-Who? For James would make sure that the wizarding world knew of Sirius' innocence and Peter's betrayal. He wasn't welcome among the Marauders anymore.

But was he welcome among You-Know-Who's supporters? Was he welcome among the Death Eaters? How could he be? He had sentenced the Dark Lord to his downfall. But Peter knew he wasn't dead just… indisposed. He had to find a way to get back on his master's good side. And Harry Potter was the opportunity he was looking for. If he could just get his hands on the boy, perhaps deliver him to You-Know-Who himself, then he was in, a faithful Death Eater once more. But James was more than a messy haired, bespectacled boy. He was much more and a protective father was one. James wouldn't give up Harry without a fight and with friends like Sirius and Remus, it was going to be a pretty hard for Peter to even look at Harry the wrong way.

"Damn it!" Peter cussed as he stood up absentmindedly forgetting of the pipe above his head. "I need to find bandages."

* * *

James walked down Privet Drive trying to still his shaking hands. He glanced down at his attire and wondered if the Dursley's would approve. He was wearing plain blue jeans and a red T-shirt. It was nothing special or creative, but he hadn't worn muggle clothing in a while that he had forgotten what kind of clothing was suitable or not.

He sighed heavily as he neared number four. He wished he had Harry with him, but he knew it was a good idea to leave him with Sirius. James didn't want Harry there if things turned nasty.

He stalked up the driveway and onto the porch. He knocked lightly on the door and waited, staring at the mat. He heard shuffling coming from inside and the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a flustered looking woman holding an overly large baby that could easily be mistaken for a toddler.

"Yes?" she snapped, only merely glancing at James before returning her attention to the baby, trying to brush down his hair.

"Petunia?" James asked tentatively.

Petunia Dursley raised her head and stared more piercingly at James. Her confusion slowly turned to realisation which became horror and terror mixed in one.

"Vernon!" she shrieked, turning her head back into the house. "Vernon, hurry!"

There was a grunting sound from inside and seconds later a purple, beefy man appeared at Petunia's shoulder. He glared a minute at James, before swelling.

"You!" he hissed, standing protectively in front of Petunia and their whale of a son. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you," James said, trying not to anger them. "About…about Lily."

Petunia seemed to tense up. "What has that tramp done?"

James had to force his arms to cross over his chest so as not to stroke the temptation of hexing her into oblivion.

"How dare you call such a beautiful and loving woman that filthy word!" James spat. "All she has ever done is show her kindness and you treat her like scum!"

"Stop blubbering, boy," Vernon snapped. "Why have you come?"

James swallowed. How was he supposed to say this? How was he supposed to tell Lily's sister?

"Spit it out," Vernon hollered. "I haven't got time for your kind."

"Lily…Lily…"

"Lily what?" Petunia asked, obviously annoyed as Dudley decided to splutter and choosing to ignore the tears now forming in James' eyes.

"Lily…she died two…two days ago," James stammered.

Petunia's eyes seemed to glaze over for a minute. Vernon stared wide-eyed at James, words failed him.

"What?" Petunia asked, her eyes now unglazed.

"Lily…she died two days ago," James clarified, wiping the tears from his eyes and studying both Petunia and Vernon.

Vernon seemed to have gotten out of his reverie. "That's it then?" he asked harshly. "Is that the reason why you came?"

James nodded, not sure what to make of this.

Vernon sighed. "And here I am thinking you freaks have taken over London," he said, patting his stunned wife on the back. "Goodbye." He started to swing the door forwards, but James swung it back fiercely.

"Aren't you sad?" he asked Petunia. "Don't you feel any remorse? Your sister is dead."

Petunia gave a dry sniff. "What of the boy?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"Harry?" James asked. "He's alive. He's safe with me."

"Pity," Vernon muttered.

"How dare you!" James roared, unable to contain his anger. "That's my son you're talking about. Don't even think about wishing anything on him."

Vernon glowered at James for a while, knowing that if he said anything more to upset James in the slightest, there would be a wand at hand in an instant.

"Lily's funeral is on Friday," James said quietly. "I don't expect you to be there…"

"Too right we won't be there," Vernon said, Petunia now staring anywhere but at James. "I'm not attending a funeral full of freaks like you."

James simply nodded and turned around. As he walked down the driveway he heard the door slam loudly. He walked back down the street unable to stop his hands from shaking.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur for James. He had planned to stay at Hogwarts until after the funeral, the only company he now had was Harry. Lupin had left for work and although Sirius had insisted that he would rather stay with James, he had also went back to his job. It was the day before Lily's funeral that he realised the actual importance of going into hiding. Ministry interviews were held throughout the week and the one media conference he agreed to attend was held on the Thursday.

James stood at a table, files scattered everywhere, with Dumbledore on his left and Sirius on his right. Shacklebolt and Moody were also there, at the end, standing solitary. Reporters filled the small room, all flashing cameras simultaneously, firing questions at James.

"One at a time, please," Dumbledore said sternly.

There was an awkward silence for a minute, everyone waiting for that first person to ask a question. Finally a short, red faced man amongst a throttle of reporters raised his hand.

"Where's young Harry?" he asked.

James stared at the man for a minute. _That's his first question? _

"Harry's with my friend at the moment," James stated, wondering how Remus was faring with a one year old by himself. "He's fine."

"Is it true what they say?" a podgy woman in the front asked snapping a photo at Sirius who was grinning widely. "About Harry?"

James swallowed. "What are they saying about Harry?" he asked carefully.

"That…that he killed You-Know-Who," the woman said tentatively.

Everyone held their breath as James pondered this question, looking for the best way to answer this question.

"A baby, or more precisely my baby, isn't powerful enough to overthrow a powerful wizard such as Voldemort."

Like a ripple, the reporters in the room flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name.

"The where is He?" questioned an old man at the back. "It has been days since we have heard of a killing…the last was your wife's."

James winced at these harsh words, but remained stable.

"Voldemort is not dead," Dumbledore said calmly. "Merely biding his time, but he has been weakened. Harry has weakened him, as you may have guessed."

James glared angrily at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore took no notice and continued to address the crowd.

"The night Voldemort visited the Potter's he turned his wand on Harry, his intentions only too clear," Dumbledore spoke as if he were commenting on the weather, something which infuriated James. "However, the Killing curse which he performed somehow backfired. I am unsure as to why, but I am certain that Voldemort is not dead. He will return, eventually."

There was much desperate muttering and James turned to Dumbledore, wondering why he had shared so little.

"Mr. Black," a pretty lady at front blushed as she addressed Sirius.

"Yes?" Sirius asked, giving her a subtle wink which caused her to blush a deeper shade of red.

"Do you regret your decision to convince Mr. Potter to swap Secret Keepers?" she asked, he blush gone and her voice suddenly stern.

Sirius lost his seductive look and instead a more darkened air overcame him.

"I regret tricking myself to believe that Pettigrew could ever be a true friend," he said, roughly and everyone listened to every word. "I regret thinking that Remus could be the traitor and I definitely regret giving Pettigrew the damned privilege to be the Potters' Secret Keeper," he took in a deep breath and surveyed the crowd before him. "Let me ask you something," he addressed to lady who had asked the question. "Have you ever regretted anything?"

She looked baffled by this question. "Of course," she said. "Everyone has something they regret."

"Really?" Sirius asked. "What's your greatest regret? That you didn't put the right colour lipstick on when you went to a party? That you cheated on your boyfriend?" He glared at her and her confidence seemed to have slipped. "Yes, I remember having trivial regrets like that. I almost wish that I could have got some girl pregnant because that regret is so much less conscious bearing than the one I have on my head. I _persuaded _James and Lily to choose Peter, the traitor…the rat…and it got Lily killed. I'll never forgive myself for that. Lily was a wonderful woman and Harry's never going to experience that wonder. So don't stand there, waving around your camera and asking me condescending questions. I don't need it and I don't want it."

Everyone seemed stunned at this. Sirius felt James' hand on his shoulder and he smiled grimly.

"I don't blame you Padfoot," James whispered in his ear.

Sirius didn't answer, but continued to glare threateningly at the crowd of stunned reporters.

"Mr. Potter," a tall man broke the awkward silence and looked up at James. "What do you intend to do now?"

James paused. "Tomorrow is my wife's funeral," he stated. "For now that's all I'm thinking about."

"Don't you have any future plans?" the man asked.

"Of course I have future plans," James retorted.

"Such as?" the man prompted.

James was getting fairly annoyed by this time and was spared answering by Moody.

"Potter has agreed to go back into hiding," he said. "He will live a life as a muggle. Make it be known that anyone that tries to make contact with him or the boy without consent beforehand will suffer severe consequences. We are not taking any chances this time."

He glared at the crowd threateningly as though daring anyone to step forward and object.

"Where will you be living?" a reporter at the back called out.

"That information is enclosed," Shacklebolt said. "And it will stay enclosed."

The reporters seemed to back up at the ferocity of the two aurors.

"If You-Know-Who has died-or biding his time-then why go into hiding?" a reporter yelled out.

Dumbledore sat up in his seat and stared out at all the people before him. "Do any you of have children?" he asked.

A majority of the reporters put their hands up.

"Then you will know that a child's life is not something that needs to be toyed with," Dumbledore said, gently but firmly. "No matter if the danger has passed or not, you do not willingly place a child's life in danger. You take every precaution necessary," he gazed out over the reporters, his blue eyes twinkling. "Let me caution you, Death Eaters are still at large. Some may have been captured, but there are still many loyal out there. Do not fool yourselves in thinking that they won't make a reappearance. Voldemort will come back, aided by his followers. It is now that I warn you to take care."

There was silence in the room, every face showing the same look of pure horror. Then slowly, chatter broke out. Some words such as 'old coot' and 'utter nonsense' made itself to James' ears, while others were just rambling drivel.

"Any more questions?" Moody shouted out at the reporters gathered.

Silence overwhelmed the room again, nobody speaking.

"Alright then," Moody said. "Then-"

"Mr. Potter," a short, kind looking woman in the front called out.

"Yes?" James asked.

"Do you miss Lily?" she asked softly.

James knew all eyes were on him, waiting for an answer. But James just stared at the woman in front of him. How could they not know the answer to such a question?

"Very much," he said, in barely an audible whisper.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I really haven't had that much time lately to get a move on with this and even now I'm short on time, so you'll forgive me for just saying thankyou to the reviewers and not replying individually! Sorry !_


	8. Of Lillies and Poppies

"Come on, Harry, we're going to see Mummy," James said as he picked up Harry from his pram and started walking up the green hill beside Sirius and Remus, avoiding grave stones as they went by.

"Mummy!" Harry screeched happily, clapping his small hands.

James turned to Sirius and Remus sadly. "He's noticed she's not around," he said.

"Well of course," Remus said solemnly as they spotted a group of people wearing dark clothing. "She is his mother."

James looked down and wondered if what he was wearing was suitable. As it was a muggle village, they were asked to wear only muggle clothing. James was clad in a black jacket and pants. Sirius had his leather jacket and pants on and Remus had a suit on, looking very proper. James had dressed Harry in a white top and brown pants.

James was dreading this. It's not like he hadn't been to a funeral before. There had been his grandparents, his parents, Lily's parents. He remembered at his parents' funeral he had broken down in Lily's arms. He remembered people coming up to him, wishing him the best, offering their sympathies. He remembered all that, it was all the same for his grandparents' funeral, but this was different.

He had pledged his life to Lily. He had sworn her protection and he had failed. Now he was going to her funeral, guilt ridden. When people come up to him, offering their sympathies, insisting that it wasn't his fault, he would turn them away because it _was_ his fault. He could have done better. He could have protected her. He could have, right?

"James, my dear boy, how are you?" James' old professor, a dwarf by the name of Flitwick, said.

"I'm alright, Professor," he said solemnly as he glanced around at all the people starting to make their way towards him and he sighed.

"Let me be the first to say, that Lily was a fantastic woman," he squeaked. "One of my most favourite and gifted pupils. She will be dearly missed."

James nodded stiffly as Sirius and Remus went off to talk to some of the people queuing up to see James, which he was most grateful for.

"Oh, looks as if the coffin has arrived," Flitwick said, looking over in the distance.

Like everyone there, James turned to where Flitwick was staring. Two black ministry cars were pulling up, the first much longer than the other. Two men hopped out of the first one and circled around to the back while a man jumped out of the second one, carrying a small book to his heart.

James watched, with Harry now on the ground, clutching his leg, as the two Ministry officials opened the back door to the car and started heaving a large brown coffin out. A lump seemed to rise in his throat as he watched the two men heave. He only noticed Remus run forwards to help followed by two other wizards and a witch. James only noticed a firm hand on his shoulder and two small hands tugging on his pants. He was planted to the ground, unaware of what was going on around him except that brown coffin. He knew what lay in that brown coffin and his heart constricted as he pictured the red head laying in it. He felt movement around him, but he just kept his eyes on the ever-nearing coffin.

"Well, we're ready," the man holding the book to his heart (a muggle religious minister?) stood in front of James.

James snapped out of has daze and picked up Harry. "Yeah, alright," he said shortly.

"Oh," the minister looked awkward. "That man, with the long beard over there. Wearing the dress," he pointed and James only just noticed Dumbledore standing next to Minerva McGonnagal wearing a long emerald robe, despite the fact he had been warned that he had to wear muggle attire.

"What about him?" James asked.

"He says he wants to make a speech," the minister said, as though this were an abominable idea.

James glanced over at Dumbledore. "Okay," James said. "Let him make a speech."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore's speech consisted of what a wonderful and gifted woman Lily was, making sure not to mention her magical background in the presence of the muggle minister. He mentioned briefly her great love for her son and husband to which James stiffened to, all the while staring at the brown coffin sitting in front of the crowd.

Around him, James could hear random people blow their noses or sniffle, but James felt emotionless. He glanced Remus bouncing Harry on his knee, a small sob escaping from his lips and he even saw Sirius let loose a tear, but he felt nothing. The minister stood up passing Dumbledore as he sat back down, looking at him strangely. The minister started preaching about how Lily would be sorely missed, how she has lift an imprint on all the lives there.

_How would you know? _James thought haughtily. _It's not like you knew her personally. She could have been awful and you wouldn't have known_

"Our tears will flow for this beloved woman…"

_Tears? _James thought. _How come I don't have tears? How come I feel so emotionless? Without feelings of remorse? Feel something James. Feel something for your wife._

He heard McGonnagal blow her nose extremely loud and saw Sirius brush away the tear as the prieststepped down and everyone got to their feet and walked towards a large hole behind the coffin. James slowly got to his feet and started to walk towards the crowd as though floating on a crowd. Remus carried Harry behind him and Sirius alongside James.

"We're just about to lower the coffin," the minister said pointedly to a few of the wizards.

The aforementioned wizards sprang forward and grabbed an end each to the coffin and slowly lowered it to the ground, James watching on in what seemed like helplessness.

As the coffin lay on the bottom of the hole, several witches and wizards, still blowing their noses, produced flowers from almost anywhere (which James supposed they conjured) and threw them onto the coffin. Their respect. James felt Sirius press something in his hand and looking down he found the one flower that almost made his pain bearable. The Lily.

James smiled up at Sirius who gave him a small wink before throwing it in the coffin. The lily among the other flowers was the last thing James saw before dirt flew inside.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The crowd wavered around the newly occupied grave, tears still spilled from eyes and noses were still blown, but one man stood solitary at the base, his son in his arms, reading the words on the grave.

_RIP_

_Lily Evans Potter_

_1960-1981_

_Loving wife to James Potter and mother to Harry James Potter_

_Sadly missed_

"It won't do you any good, James, just staring at the words," Remus was behind him, he too also reading the words.

"I know," James muttered. "It just seems so surreal, you know? I mean we've only been married for two years, hardly been dating for that long beforehand. I knew I was going to marry her, I just knew it," Remus nodded glumly as James continued. "I've been chasing her for years and I only get three years! How is that fair, Remus? How? And what about Harry? Won't even remember her!"

"He'll have the photographs," Remus said softly. "Maybe not the same, but he has the stories, he's got your memories."

"It won't be enough," James muttered, putting Harry on the ground and kneeling in front of him. "There's mummy," he said pointing at the grave. "Go on," he pushed Harry forwards, closer towards the grave.

Everyone around James seemed to pause for a minute, chatters died down as they all watched Harry walk slowly forwards, inspecting the grave, holding onto it for support. James watched on as Harry started muttering to himself, incoherently, then as though making his mind up that his mum wasn't indeed going to jump out from inside the grave, he made his way around to the other side, hidden from everyone's view.

"Mummy?" James heard the cry and for a minute he thought the little boy had indeed found his red head mum crouching behind the large stone, but then he reappeared again, looking downcast.

He walked over to James, ignoring the pitying looks he was receiving from the many onlookers.

"Mummy?" he asked James, shrugging his shoulders and looking up at James with sad bright green eyes. It broke James' heart in a million pieces to see his son like this, so vulnerable without his mother to hold him close, to whisper reassurances. Harry didn't know just yet that his mother had left. He still thought she would be there. He had to be told. He had to have an idea.

"Mummy?" Harry pressed.

James took a heavy sigh and knew his next words would be clearly heard by everyone present.

"Mummy has…Mummy's…." he took a breath and thought over his words carefully, looking over at a solitary Sirius, who gave him an encouraging smile in return. "See that big stone?" he pointed over to Lily's grave and Harry turned to see where he was pointing. "That's where mummy is," he said and Harry looked up at him questioningly, his brow furrowed in confusion. "That big stone over there? You see that, Harry? That's mummy's grave. That's where she is."

A startled look of realisation crossed over Harry's face and James knew he had gotten through to his young.

Sirius walked over and produced a small rose from the inside of his sleeve and held it out to Harry.

"Hey," he said softly as Harry's downcast face stared up at him. "Why don't you take this to her?"

But Harry neither took the flower nor even considered it. He turned away from both Sirius and James and walked over to the grave, his back turned to everyone. He fiddled with something for a minute, and then stood still for another. When he walked back over to James and Sirius, a single poppy lay before the grave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Author's Notes: **Grrr...I haven't had time to update and it'a ANNOYING...lolz...Now to reviews._

_**Kittenlover2: **Thanks for the review...I'm trying to keep it a good enough stories for reviews..lolz._

_**Lost-In-NYC: **That's a great suggestion, but you're right I already have the next chapters written...or most of it and James and Harry will have no connections with the Weasley family. They have to severe all ties with the wizarding world (except Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore), but thanks for the review!_

_**Bouncerok: **I'm trying, I'm trying!_

_**GMUXMenSoaps: **It's hard, I'm telling you! And just answering to your other review, the only reason I made Dumbledore so arrogant (very unlike himself I admit) was because I needed a way to get James into hiding. I see James as quite a stubborn character and I can't see him willingly going into hiding without some sort of manipulation on Dumbledore's part. Thanks for the reviews once again!_

_**Kim: **Thanks for the review! I plan on writing more, but I've had a pretty slow week/s...so it's pretty hard to update._

_**Laurina Lalaithe: **It was very emotional wasn't it? I don't plan to keep it that way for long or I might get completely bored of it...lolz...ooh, by the way, I believe it was your birthday on the 15th? HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Lolz...hope you had a fantabulous day...lolz...Thanks for the review!_

_**Dancegirlem: **Thanks for the review! I'm trying to get a move on...I promise! Lolz._

_**Athenakitty: **I don't plan to involve the Dursley's further more, only because I believe James would want nothing with them. Harry is safe for now. And just answering to your previous review, Harry does show some magical abilities as you can see in this chapter. Thanks for the review!_


	9. Moving In

"I believe you know Arabella Figg?" Dumbledore asked pointing to an elderly lady sitting down on the chair opposite his desk.

James nodded his head in her direction and sat down in the chair besides her, Harry asleep on his lap.

"Yeah," he said as Dumbledore settled down in his chair behind the desk. "Aren't you a new member of the Order?"

"That's right," she said in a low voice.

"Arabella here is a squib," Dumbledore explained and James peered closely at a disgruntled Arabella. "I have given her a proposition and she has generously accepted."

"What proposition?" James asked carefully.

"I have asked her to stay with you and Harry in your new house," Dumbledore said slowly, watching James' reaction. "She would do all the things a housewife is expected to do."

"Which is?" James asked.

"Cooking, cleaning, taking care of Harry while you're at work…"

"Okay, let's get some things straight," James replied curtly. "Lily was never going to be a housewife. We would share the responsibilities. Cooking and cleaning was left to the house elves and taking care of Harry was something we'd do together."

"Even so, Lily is not here for that plan to work," Dumbledore replied. "You will need some help. You will be living as muggles. House elves are not required anymore. This is why I have enlisted the help of Arabella. While you are at work-"

"I'm not going to work until Harry has left for Hogwarts," James interrupted. "I have more than enough money to supply Harry with what he needs until he receives the letter. Until then he's stuck with me," he paused and then considered Arabella. "So you want to clean, do you?" he asked.

Arabella seemed quite affronted by this question. "Where did you learn your manners, my boy?" she asked.

James grinned. "Nowhere you'll approve of," he said.

Arabella frowned as she studied James, and then quite suddenly broke into a warm smile.

"You're a cheeky one, aren't you?" she said. "We are going to have a lot of fun, now aren't we?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is the house?" Sirius asked, awestruck as they approached the house. "It looks more like a mansion."

"A manor actually," Remus corrected. "This is quite an old village," he said, earning a sigh from both James and Sirius when they realised he was about to explain it's origin. "I believe it was established in the time of the Great Founders of Hogwarts," Remus continued. "There are many manors around here, but I believe this is the oldest."

"Thankyou, mister tour guide," Sirius grumbled as they stood outside the manor glancing up at it with awe.

"What do you think, shortie?" James asked Harry who was sitting uncomfortably on the curve of James' hip.

Harry looked up at the house, his green eyes filling with a new sense of excitement. He giggled somewhat happily and James grinned.

"I think he likes it," he said. "Why do you think Dumbledore chose this house?" James wondered.

"Maybe because this is one hell of a house," Sirius gawked up at it. "You reckon it has a Quidditch pitch?"

"Unlikely," Remus said. "Dumbledore would make sure it is a muggle house through and through. I expect he checked with the residents of this village to see if they were muggles or not."

"Yeah," James confirmed, running a hand through Harry's hair. "There used to be an old witch in that house over there," he pointed to another large house down the street. "But she was found dead. The killing curse."

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Is it safe, then, to be here?" he asked nervously.

"Dumbledore said it should be," James said casually. "Besides, I have the right Secret Keeper this time and a trustworthy second. I should be right."

"Who do you think she is?" Sirius asked, pointing to an elderly lady hurrying up the pathway towards them.

"Neighbour?" Remus guessed.

They stood on the sidewalk in front of the house watching the old lady hurry up to them. Harry giggled at her strange appearance. She wore a large hat, with her wispy grey hair peeking out from underneath. She wore a fluffy green scarf that clashed horribly with her orange jumper and brown pants that gave the impression that she was wearing a jumpsuit. James, himself, had to stop from laughing out loud at the sight of this old lady, but once she stopped in front of them, smiling broadly, he was biting his lip to the point where it started to bleed.

"Hello," Remus said, smiling down at the lady all the while elbowing James and a chuckling Sirius in the ribs. "How are you today?"

The old lady smiled up at Remus, taking in his shabby appearance and then directed her attention to James and Harry. "So, you must be the single father that's moving in today?" she asked in a sort of sing-song voice that made James want to just burst out laughing on the spot.

"That's me," James said instead, swallowing his laughter. "I'm James Potter and this little one is Harry."

"I'm Bernice dear, but you can call me Mrs. Strout," she said curtly. _Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? _James thought. "I live in that manor two houses down."

"So where's the cake or pudding?" Sirius interrupted, grinning at Mrs. Strout. "I thought that's what happens when someone new moves in. You bring them something to eat."

Mrs. Strout glared at Sirius for a minute before turning back to James.

"I certainly hope you don't plan to have frequent, eh, guests?" she said. "I have extremely sharp ears and can hear loud noises from all the way down at my house and Mr. Strout is extremely sick these days."

"I assure you Bernice," James said, staring down at Mrs. Strout with new found hate. "That I will not be having any parties any time soon, if that's what you mean. But yes, I will be having frequent guests for visits."

"Hmm, well I can already tell that you have frequent guests," Mrs. Strout clucked. "With that large man just waltzing into your house uninvited. I had a right mind to call the authorities before I saw you four arrive."

"What large man?" James asked quickly.

"Heavens knows," Mrs. Strout said as she turned around and started making her way back down the road. "It's for you to deal with now. And remember, _dear, _it's Mrs. Strout."

James watched her walk down the road and then handed Harry to Sirius who took him instantly.

"I'm going to see who it is," he said, whipping out his wand. "Stay here."

Without waiting for an answer, he ran up the front stairs and slowly turned the knob to the front door. He could already hear two voices, one deep and one with a hint of amusement. He heard footsteps behind him as he was about to swing the door open. He turned around and found Remus, his wand at the ready, and Sirius, bouncing Harry on his hip.

"What are you doing?" James hissed.

"Did you honestly think we'd let you do this by yourself?" Sirius whispered.

"Probably not," James admitted. "But Harry could…"

"Harry will be fine," Remus said, stepping forwards and pushing the door slowly open.

The house was more magnificent from the inside then it was from the outside. There were no lights on and because of this it made it increasingly difficult to tell where the two owners of the voices were coming from. The opening hall was nearly as grand as the entrance hall at Hogwarts. Nearly. The walls and carpet were crimson and long chandeliers hung from the ceilings casting eerie shadows on the walls. A large staircase was recognisable at the end of the hall and two doorways one on either side of the staircase. The voices were coming from the doorway on the right, where a small beam of light filtered through. Harry made a small excited noise before Sirius gently put a hand over his mouth, stifling his would-be laugh.

James made a small shushing noise before quietly approaching the doorway; Remus followed closely, his wand out in front of him and lastly Sirius and Harry. Pausing just outside the doorway, he listened carefully to the voices coming from inside.

"…and I trust Arabella is ready, Hagrid?" Dumbledore calm voice floated to James' ear and James let out a sigh of relief, motioning to his two friends that everything was safe.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid's deep voice rumbled.

Sirius set Harry down on the floor and Harry instantly ran towards the room Dumbledore and Hagrid were in. James, Sirius and Remus heard Dumbledore chuckle contentedly as Harry made his entrance.

"Hello Harry," he said. "And where is your dear father?" he paused in which time Hagrid seemed to coo Harry. "Come now, James. No need for hiding."

James grinned and stepped forwards into the doorway, followed by Sirius and Remus.

"Hello, Albus," he said pleasantly, glancing around the small den in awe. A desk and chair was sitting by a fireplace. A couch was set by the end wall and a coffee table in front of it. Harry could see two doors leading to different parts of the house. Like the hall, the den was crimson with large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It was all too proper for a den. James made a small pact with himself that he would take down those chandeliers.

James saw that Dumbledore was standing near the fireplace, watching the trio's reactions. James noticed, with increasing discomfort, that Hagrid was seated on the couch (taking up all of it) with Harry seated on his lap.

"Glad you decided to join us, James," Dumbledore said. "And Sirius and Remus of course," he added nodding to Sirius and Remus in turn. "How do you like your new home?" he asked James.

"It's…uh…big," he said looking around.

"Yes, it is," Dumbledore agreed. "It is much bigger upstairs. You have four floors, an attic and a basement. Although by wizarding standards, it is a small house lengthwise, it makes up by width. It is quite large and the backyard is just as big. All expenses are cared for of course."

"Right," James muttered staring about.

"Oy," Sirius suddenly cried out loudly to Hagrid. "Where's my bike?"

"Oh, right," Hagrid looked up from playing with Harry and looked at Sirius. "It's in the backyard."

"You sure about that?" Sirius barked. "If there's even a scratch…"

"There's no ruddy scratch," Hagrid said. "I know 'ow ter ride a ruddy bike."

Sirius glared at him for a minute before turning towards Dumbledore, trying to ignore Hagrid's presence, while Dumbledore turned to Hagrid.

"Please collect Arabella," he said. "She has been informed that she is to be picked up in half an hour."

Hagrid nodded, stood up, with Harry in his arms and walked over to James. He gave Harry to James and started towards the door, but before he could get out, Sirius put on a cheeky grin and called out to him.

"Jumped off any bridges lately, Hagrid?" he asked.

Hagrid grew red and stopped in the doorway. He glared at a beaming Sirius for a moment before drawing himself up and raising his head proudly. "With pride," he said, before stalking out, his head still raised high.

"Is there something I should know?" Dumbledore asked, an amused smile playing on his lips. Remus turned to Sirius and James with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, Albus," James said. "Is there anything else you need to talk to us about?"

"Your luggage has been taken care of," Albus informed him. "Harry's room has been made, as has yours."

"But Harry's crib and most of our possessions were destroyed," James interrupted.

"New items have been bought," Dumbledore assured James.

"You didn't need to do that," James said, harsher than he had intended. "I can provide for myself."

"I have no doubt of that," Dumbledore answered calmly. "It is more of a house warming gift."

James glared at Dumbledore for a minute before forcing a smile on his face and stretching out his free hand, while the other clutched Harry firmly.

"Thankyou, Lily would have appreciated it," James said honestly.

Dumbledore walked forward and took James' hand warmly, smiling gently.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Author's Note: **I'm being lazy…How long has it been since I've updated? Anyway, just thought I'd let people know that this story will turn into a spoiler for the sixth HP book. I've planned it and I will warn you at the start of the chapter and I will definitely put it in my summary. It will also become an action/adventure as well as a drama…just to let you know._

_**Hpreviewer: **I actually got your review right now…lolz…I thought you were right and I should update preferably this century…anyway thanks for the push in the right direction._

_**Fenderbender: **James has plans for that…Harry starts noticing that strange things happen around him and it will become increasingly difficult for James to explain to Harry the reason why these things are happening. Thanks for the review…always appreciated. _

_**imissNCL: **I know…I like my stories to have some sad scenes in them. I think it makes it more dramatic…lolz…thanks for the review. :D_

_**athenakitty: **James and Harry don't see a counselor. I don't think they require one. But James does have a hard time trying to keep his son in line and Harry has a hard time trying to understand why he doesn't have a mother. Thanks for the review!_

_**CrimsonReality: **Thanks! Lolz…I hope you like this chapter too!_

_**Kay05: **Thanks for that! It's been a long wait for this chapter. It's been a mixture of laziness and getting my computer fixed…but enough with my excuses! Thanks for the review!_

_**EmotionlessNightmare: **Yeah, some people have said the same thing…about this chapter and last. But I think it's enough with the tear jerkers for now…lolz…Thanks for the review!_


	10. Fast Forward

_5 years later_

"Damn! How does this thing work?" James yelled out in frustration, slamming his fist on the top of the television. "Harry!" he shouted at the top of his voice. "Get down here and help me with this stupid thing!"

He waited patiently a minute, expecting the messy haired six year old to run down the stairs and coming to his father's aid, but that never happened. And James was quickly running out of patience.

"He's probably playing on the third floor again," James muttered angrily, searching the lounge room for anything of use. He was in the process of pressing the buttons on the remote control when he heard a strangled scream from the kitchen. James only had enough time to wonder if Harry had decided to wander downstairs when the strangled cry came again, more audible this time.

"James!" Sirius' panicked voice came to him.

"I'm in here!" James called out, starting to bang the remote control against the back of his hand.

Sirius rushed through the door, looking flustered and bothered. "I've got a problem," he stated.

"Don't we all," James muttered impatiently.

"I went to Moony, but he just laughed at me, I couldn't get an answer out of him," Sirius explained hurriedly.

"What is it, Padfoot?" James asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ok, get this. A couple of months ago I went over to this girl's house," Sirius glared pointedly at James.

"Oh…OH!" James gasped. "Sirius, you need to settle down. You're twenty-six for Merlin's sake."

"I know, I know," Sirius waved away the problem and focused more on the troubling issue. "Anyway, she came to me this morning…with a baby! A baby James! She's asking for compensation."

James stared at his friend for a minute, before bursting out laughing. Sirius looked on with increasing anger and confusion.

"What?" he demanded. "What is it?"

James bit his tongue in an effort to refrain from further laughter. "Sirius, do you remember when Lily was pregnant with Harry?" he asked.

Sirius nodded, a small smile creeping on his face, but immediately stopped when he remembered the supposed seriousness of the situation.

"Okay, well do you remember how long Harry was in there for?" James mocked thoughtfulness.

"I dunno," Sirius shrugged. "She was pretty big the last four months…oh," he grew red. "It takes more than two months, doesn't it?"

"Good job, Padfoot," James laughed. "Once again your intelligence amazes me."

Sirius growled but his eyes were betraying him. "What's your problem anyway?" he asked, as James stopped laughing and returned to beating the remote control against his hand.

"This damn TV won't work," he snapped.

"You've had this TV for three years and you don't know how to work it?" Sirius asked incredulously.

James blushed. "Harry's the one who uses it, not me," he explained. "I just thought I'd see what he's so hooked onto."

"Why don't you just use your wand?" Sirius asked, pulling out his.

"Put that back, would you?" James hissed. "He could come down anytime."

"Calm down," Sirius said, but put away his wand nonetheless. "You should tell him now anyway. He's old enough."

"But Dumbledore…"

"What's Dumbledore going to do?" Sirius demanded. "He can't exactly take away Harry anymore and Moody can barely run let alone walk anymore after that last battle, so there's no chasing after us."

"That's true," James admitted, twirling the remote control with his fingers. "And I'm running out of excuses as to why our plates and glasses keep blowing up."

"Exactly," Sirius encouraged. "What does Dumbledore matter?"

James was about to open his mouth to answer when someone beat him to it.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Harry stood in the doorway; his eyes looked at them curiously behind his rectangular glasses.

"Harry!" cried Sirius, a grin in place. "It's about time you came down to say hi to me."

"Who's Dumbledore?" Harry queried again.

"He's….uh…he's a…"

"A shoe manufacturer," Sirius exclaimed spontaneously.

"A shoe man-a-fact-er?" Harry asked in a way that made James and Sirius smile.

"Uh, yeah," James said, raising an eyebrow at Sirius. "We're thinking about buying new shoes from Dumbledore's."

"I've never heard of him," Harry said suspiciously.

"He's new," Sirius said. "You better pick up on it soon, it's the latest craze…thing."

Harry stared at Sirius for a minute. "I heard you shouting before," he said, grinning.

"You're too curious for your own good, you know that?" Sirius teased, grabbing Harry around the waist and pulling him into a bear hug.

"Wait a minute," James interrupted his voice stern and dangerous. "You heard Sirius yelling, but you didn't hear me."

Sirius let go of Harry and Harry was forced to look at his father.

"Were you deliberately ignoring me, Harry?" James asked, hurt and anger evident in his voice.

"No," Harry replied, going red in the face. "It wasn't that."

"Then what was it?" James demanded of his six-year old.

"Dad, something weird happened in my room just before," Harry explained and Sirius and James exchanged looks.

"What happened?" James asked urgently. "Nothing blew up did it?"

Harry shook his head slowly. "What does it mean when your walls keep changing colours?"

"What!" James and Sirius cried in unison.

"It keeps changing from red to blue and back again," Harry explained nervously.

"Crap!" James cried and ran out of the room. Harry turned to a worried looking Sirius.

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I, Sirius?" he asked, looking guilty. "I didn't mean to, I swear. It just happened. I tried to make it stop, but it just kept on changing."

Sirius nearly started laughing at the worried and guilty look on Harry's face, but kept his humour to himself.

"It's alright, Harry," Sirius said in a voice to calm Harry. "It's nothing."

"But dad looked really mad," Harry whimpered. "I didn't mean to make him upset."

Sirius walked over to his godson and dragged him to the couch. "Harry, what were you feeling before the walls started changing colours?"

Harry shrugged. "Angry," he admitted.

"Why were you angry, Harry?" Sirius encouraged gently.

"Because I wanted to paint the walls blue, but dad wouldn't let me," he muttered, looking down at his lap. "He said the whole house had to be red."

Sirius grinned down at his magical godson, never so proud in his life. Although Harry's inability to control his magic was an increasing worry, Sirius couldn't help but feel immensely proud that Harry was showing magical abilities that some wizarding children couldn't even master at the age of ten. But Harry, although shaky, was performing magic, without him knowing and Sirius was more than just proud. He was ecstatic. There was no doubt in his mind that Harry would be a powerful wizard, thinking much more past the Prophecy. He was James and Lily's son wasn't he?

Sirius was so deep in thought, that he hadn't noticed that Harry was tugging on his sleeve.

"Siri?" Harry was looking up at him pleadingly. "Is there something wrong with me?"

Sirius stared blankly down at Harry. _This boy needs to be told, _he thought decisively. But he knew he wasn't the one to tell him.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Harry," Sirius assured him, ruffling up his hair.

"But…but things keep on blowing up when I'm near and just now…" he trailed off, traces of tears shining in his eyes. "Siri, I think there's something wrong with me…there has to be. It's not normal."

Sirius sighed and wiped away a stray tear running down Harry's face. "What did dad say?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Dad says it's just accidents," Harry said, obviously thinking otherwise. "But it happens at school too. And the other kids call me a freak."

"Who?" Sirius demanded, going into over-protective mode. "Give me their names!"

"No!" Harry cried. "No! Don't do anything Sirius!"

Sirius' brow furrowed at the desperation in Harry's voice. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked. "Does dad know?"

Harry shook his head hurriedly. "Please don't tell him Sirius!" he cried. "He'll get mad! Please Sirius."

Sirius glared at his godson, who seemed to cower under his gaze. "I'm won't tell him, Harry," he promised. "But if it doesn't stop and I find out about it, you're dad is going to hear about it, am I clear?"

Harry nodded, unsure where his fun loving godfather had gone, but noticed, somewhat uncertainly, that Sirius seemed to deflate.

"Harry, you know that you're not a freak," Sirius said gently, but firmly. "You are normal. Perfectly normal. There is nothing wrong with you."

Harry wasn't entirely satisfied, but nevertheless nodded his head. Sirius smiled and pulled Harry closer into a hug. They only pulled apart when they heard footsteps. They both looked at the entrance of the room expectantly, Sirius with an amused grin and Harry with a worried frown. James walked in, looking deeply satisfied with himself. Harry leapt off the couch, mistaking his expression for something much more serious, and launched himself around James' waist.

"I'm sorry, dad!" Harry cried, letting the tears fall freely and wetting James' clothes where he had buried his face. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

James, caught by surprise, stood there, his hands by his sides, letting the small boy cry in his shirt. He looked up at Sirius, who was wearing a humorous grin.

"I didn't know it would happen, I swear dad!"

James laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's head. "I know, Harry," he chuckled. "It wasn't your fault."

Harry looked up, tears streaming down his face. "But…but didn't I do that?" he asked.

James shook his head. He already had planned his excuse, quite ingenious if he thought so, himself.

"It was the lighting, Harry," he said, feeling confident. "The lighting was playing up. No need to worry."

"But you were so angry," Harry said, wiping the tears away. "I thought…"

"I was angry because it shouldn't have happened," James explained. "The electrician did a shoddy job," he growled, but underneath he was congratulating himself.

"You should sue him, James," Sirius said, smirking from behind Harry.

"Yeah, sue him, dad!" Harry yelled.

James glared at Sirius. How could he sue an electrician that didn't exist?

"Uh…I can't," James stuttered.

"Why not, James?" Sirius encouraged, grinning widely.

"Harry, how does this thing work?" James asked hurriedly picking up the remote control, hoping Harry would be distracted. He was granted his feeble wish.

Harry, his tears now completely dry, took the remote from his father's grasp and started pointing at each button.

"This is for the VCR," he explained. "This is fast-forward and you press this little button when you want to eject the video from the VCR."

"Stop being smart and tell me how to put on the damn TV," James said impatiently.

Harry laughed. "You press this red button that says 'power', you think you can handle that?" he asked in mock concern.

James scowled and grabbed the remote from Harry's grasp.

"Get out of here and sweep the kitchen," he growled.

"That's Mrs. Figg's job," Harry skulked.

"Mrs. Figg has a day off today, Harry," James reminded him.

"But I hate sweeping," Harry grumbled.

"But you get to hold a broom," Sirius said excitedly.

"There's no fun in a broom," Harry said grumpily, walking out of the room.

Sirius gasped as soon as Harry walked out and flopped down on the couch.

"James, did you hear that?" he wheezed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what Padfoot?" James asked, studying the remote carefully as he pressed the 'power' button.

"Harry said brooms are no fun," Sirius said, sounding panicky. "James, there's something wrong with Harry."

"There's nothing wrong with Harry," James said, turning down the volume when a large woman started to talk about her son's issues with the law.

"James, he said brooms weren't any fun," Sirius said, placing a hand to his heart. "How could he say that?"

"Sirius, he's just a kid and all he knows of a broom is that it is used to sweep," James sighed. "He doesn't know anything yet."

Before Sirius had a chance to respond to anything else, they heard the front door crash open and soon Remus' shouts were recognisable.

"James! There's been another attack!"

James and Sirius looked at eachother before sprinting outside into the hall where Remus was standing stock still, white as ever, staring at a small figure at the entrance of the kitchen. Harry was staring at Remus wide eyed.

"Are we being attacked Remmie?" he asked in a scared voice.

James stepped forward.

"I thought I told you to sweep, Harry," he said sternly.

"Are being attacked, dad?" he asked his father.

"No, you're not being attacked, Harry," Remus assured him.

"But you said…"

"I said you have to sweep," James said. "Go on."

Harry turned to Sirius, his eyes full of fear. "Siri, are we in danger?" he asked.

"We are not in danger!" James said, starting to raise his voice. "And if you do not start sweeping soon I will show you some other uses for a broom."

Harry's eyes widened in fear as he looked up at his glowering father.

"We're not in danger, Harry," Sirius said softly to him, seeing as how he was close to tears again. "Just do what dad says."

Harry nodded and turned around, walking back into the kitchen, under the penetrating glare of James.

"James, that was not fair," Sirius said. "He's just a kid."

James ignored Sirius and addressed Remus. "What's this about someone being attacked?" he asked.

Remus shook his head. "Let's talk about this in the lounge," he said, shooting the kitchen furtive glances.

James nodded and walked into the lounge followed by Sirius and Remus. When James had figured out how to switch off the TV, Sirius closed the door and all three of them were seated, James tuned towards Remus.

"Who was attacked?" he asked. "Who attacked them?"

Remus looked nervous. "Werewolves," he said, shame filling his voice.

"What?" Sirius asked, stunned. "When?"

"Just an hour ago," Remus explained. "I wasn't there, but there are some pretty bad casualties."

"Where did they attack?" James asked hurriedly. "Was it close?"

"It was at the Ministry," Remus said. "Three werewolves. Moody got in the middle. He lost an eye."

"He lost an eye?" Sirius choked. "That was it?"

"It was a misguided spell," Remus explained. "Someone was trying to defend themselves and got Moody instead."

"Who else was hurt?" James asked quickly.

"They got a few Ministry workers," Remus breathed. "A few died. They were the ones who sustained the most injuries. There are a few new werewolves and some just got away with minor injuries considering, like Moody."

"This is horrible," Sirius muttered. "Do they know who did it?"

Remus sighed. "No, they don't," he answered, regrettably. "All known werewolves are to be cross-examined."

"Remus, they don't suspect you do they?" James asked, a brotherly protection flaring up inside of him.

"I am a werewolf," Remus sighed. "I'm a suspect."

"What about Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. "Can't he do anything?"

"What can he do?" Remus snapped, running a hand through his prematurely greying hair. "The Minister could have been in danger."

"You mean Fudge?" James spat out with disgust. "You mean he wasn't bitten?"

"You sound disappointed," Remus said dryly. "He was out on some official business."

"What a shame," Sirius muttered and in a louder voice he said, "You'll be fine, Remus."

Remus shrugged. "If they think I did it, there's a good chance I could be terminated."

"Well you didn't do it," James said fiercely. "So there is going to be no termination. I'll see to that."

Remus smiled briefly at his two fiery brothers. "James, maybe you should talk to Harry," he said. "He seemed upset."

"He'll be fine," James said. "I want to hear more about this attack."

Sirius glanced at James. "Then I'll go speak to him," he said walking out of the room.

_**Author's Notes: **Okay, so I've been lazy…but my computer crashed if that helped! This is a pretty slow chapter and I would like to make some things clear. The first, I'm Australian so I write in an Australian dialect. If I spell or write something Australian and it annoys you I am sorry! Really I am! I'm trying really hard to pick up a few British sayings. Secondly, I have to comment on how I portrayed Dumbledore's character. I know a few of you have said that it just didn't go well or it ruined the story or something or other, but it's on the net now and I can't do anything about it. I don't intend to write Dumbledore as a manipulative old man anymore, trust me. _

_Please review, it puts a smile on my face! Thanks! _


	11. He's Not One For Class

_**Disclaimer: **I haven't done one of these in ages so I thought I should let everyone know once again that I'm a nobody (sobs) and JK Rowling owns the characters and everything Harry Potter. _

Sirius walked into the kitchen to see Harry sweeping the floor, silent tears streaming down his face which was white with fear.

"You're not having a great morning are you?" Sirius said and Harry turned suddenly, eyes wide.

"Siri!" Harry cried, dropping the broom and racing forward. "Are we in danger? Is someone attacking us?"

Sirius sighed and picked up Harry under the arms. He put him down on the kitchen counter and turned to give him another serious talk. He hated having these talks with Harry. It was James' job, not his. And twice in one day was more than enough.

"No one's attacking us," Sirius assured Harry. "Remmie was referring to something else. He didn't mean to say attack."

Harry sniffed. "Then what was he referring to?" he asked.

Sirius racked his brain for an answer to this question. Usually he was pretty good at making stuff up, but this got him stumped.

"Uh, never mind that," Sirius said. "That's grown-up stuff."

Harry nodded tearfully, then brought his face up to meet Sirius'. "Dad doesn't like me does he?" he asked.

Sirius was shocked by this sudden question. "What?" was all he managed to get out.

"Dad doesn't like me," this time it was a statement not a question.

Sirius put both hands on the table, one on either side of Harry and looked at him face to face.

"Your father loves you Harry," he said firmly.

"I know that he loves me," Harry said thoughtfully. "Because he has to, doesn't he? But does he like me? I mean if I wasn't his son and I was his friend, he wouldn't like me."

Sirius' jaw dropped as he heard the small boy speak. "That's not true Harry," Sirius objected. "I have never met a man that loves his own child as much as your dad loves you."

"But we don't seem to get along," Harry said as though searching for a reason to back up his claim.

Sirius sighed. He knew it was time for a bit of father-son bonding.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell was that about?" Sirius demanded of James as he walked into the lounge room after he had helped Harry clear out the kitchen. Remus had left and James had gone back to playing with the TV.

"Well, Remus thinks that the werewolves are in ca-"

"I don't care about the flippin' werewolves," Sirius snapped. "What about Harry? What the hell happened there?"

James put down the remote to turn and look at Sirius. "I told him to sweep the floor," James said, eyeing Sirius closely. "I do have a right to do that, right?"

"Remus, whatever possessed him to do so, came in here screaming about attacks," Sirius said, practically glowering. "Your six year old son was scared out of his wits and you told him to sweep? There's something wrong about that."

James raised an eyebrow and stood up from his kneeling position on the floor. "What are you saying Sirius?" he asked in a what should have been a threatening voice. "Are you saying that I'm a bad father?"

"Did I say that?" Sirius shot back. "All I'm saying is that you ignored your son when he was frightened."

"You know what, Padfoot?" James said, his voice unusually high. "It's none of your business."

Sirius' eyebrows shot up so fast and high that they disappeared behind his dark hair. "You're acting like a prat, you know that?" he said, calmly. "Harry's my godson."

James seemed to deflate a bit and his face showed signs of shame. He sat back down on the floor and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"I do love him," he said. "He's my baby and he's the reason I get up in the morning. If he wasn't around I don't think I could handle it…but lately…lately it's like I need something more." He looked up at Sirius as if begging him to understand. "I didn't really have anything to do with the case involving Lily's murder and I just feel that I need some closure over it."

"You don't need to find Pettigrew for closure if that's what you're thinking," Sirius said. "He will get caught, but you're not the right person to do any of the catching. You have Harry. What would happen if you were to die?"

"He would have you and Remus," James stated.

"But we are no substitute for you," Sirius objected. "I'm sorry, but you said to me before that I have to grow up…you're the father…have you always shunned Harry away like that? Do you always threaten him with a broom?"

James stood up quickly, his eyes showing a mixture of emotion. Hurt, confused, anger, sadness.

"No," he said defiantly. "That is the first and, of course, last time that has happened. Harry knows I love him."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow in a fashion that, if he had still been in school, the girls would have fainted.

"Does he?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

James walked slowly down the hall, towards his son's room where he knew Harry would be. Harry's room was on the second floor, which James was grateful for, and as he neared Harry's room he suddenly got nervous.

_Why am I so edgy? _He thought. _It's my son for Merlin's sake._

But as he drew level with the bedroom door, he realised with a sinking heart, that he had never really had a heart to heart with his son. Sure, James had played with Harry in a way only a father would. He had taught him not to talk to strangers, not to wander off by himself. He had fed him and clothed him and taught him how to tie his shoes. He had spoiled him rotten and had punished him for wrongdoings. But never has he had a heart to heart.

_Have I even told him I loved him? _James thought desperately as he placed a shaking hand on the doorknob. _I must have. I _am _his father._

James hesitated, but only for a second, before turning the doorknob and opening the door. The room was no longer flashing different colours like the last time he was here, but instead it was red. The way James had intended it to be. He glanced around and only just noticed the small figure tucked in a corner, a little stuffed toy in his hand.

"Hey, shortie," James said cheerfully, striding into the room and sitting on the bed, facing the crouching Harry. "What are you doing in the corner?"

Harry tore his eyes away from the stuffed toy and looked up probingly at James and after a minute he shrugged.

"Uh, why don't you come over here," James said, patting the empty space on the bed for Harry to sit on.

Harry slowly got up and, never taking his eyes off James, edged his way towards the bed. By this time, James was feeling just slightly unnerved by his son's peculiar behaviour.

Harry sat down tentatively on the bed and looked up at James expectantly.

"Harry, before when Remus was over, I realise you were frightened by what he said," James started uncertainly, comprehending that maybe this was just a bit formal for a father-son conversation. Had it always been this difficult?

"But Siri said we weren't going to be attacked," Harry said slowly and carefully, as if what he might say would anger James.

"And he's right," James said quickly. "We're not under attack and we won't be under attack. I should have told you that. It should have been me that had talked to you…not Sirius. I didn't mean to reject you like that. I'm sorry."

He looked down at Harry imploringly.

"Daddy…do you…do you _love _me?" Harry asked, his eyes pleading with James.

James couldn't take it any more. Before he knew what he was doing, he had Harry on his lap and was squeezing him to the point where Harry was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Daddy?" Harry managed. "I can't breathe."

James let go of Harry hastily and looked him up and down while Harry was still seated on his lap.

"I love you so much, Harry," he said in barely a whisper, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry grinned. He couldn't help it, but then he remembered his next question. "Do you like me?" he asked, looking down into his lap.

"What?" James spluttered. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this.

"Do you like me?" Harry repeated, finally looking into his father's eyes. "I mean, I knew you loved me…but do you like me as a person?"

James smiled gently. "You, my dear son, are top quality."

"Top quality?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," James said nodding vigorously. "Nobody rivals you. You are simply the best person I've met as far."

"Better than Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked, a frown playing on his lips.

"Who?" James played, feeling like he was back on track.

"Sirius and Remus!" Harry repeated. "You know!"

"Oh, _Sirius _and _Remus_," James cried, grinning madly. "They come nowhere near as great as you."

Harry was now smiling broadly, but suddenly his smile died. "What about mummy?" he asked softly.

James swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "What about mummy?" he asked, trying very hard to sound casual.

"Is she top quality too?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes, she was top quality," James said, smiling sadly.

"Did they catch her killer yet, daddy?" Harry asked curiously.

James shook his head slowly, gulping even though there was nothing to gulp.

"No," he said. "But one day, Harry, one day we will have him."

"Was she nice?" Harry asked, curling a strand of hair around his finger.

James sighed as he batted Harry's hand away from his hair. "Oh, yes," he said. "She had your future planned out for you, she did," James said matter-of-factly. "You were to go to the best school out there for you."

"Really?" Harry said, smiling.

"Oh yes," James said, nodding. "But she was very protective. There was this one time…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peter Pettigrew was not one for class. He was not one for pride and he was not one for dignity, which is why if you had decided to take a trip down a sewer you would find him there, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet. A sewer…the very same sewer he had proclaimed to the many rats that he would take vengeance on one James Potter. It had been this way, living in this one sewer, for five years, building hate and revenge. But also fear. For who was a rat…a Wormtail…without fear? Fear for his former allies and fear for his present foes.

It was at this very thought that Pettigrew shoved off his current allies…the rats…from his back and chest and surged forward onto the opposite wall, clinging onto this slimy wall as though it could somehow give him a life he so desperately urged for. His long, yellow, grotesque fingernails digging into the crevices of the cement and he howled. Letting go of his anger and resentment. Anger for the one child that had caused him so much misery and resentment for his master for letting this child. And when he had finished, he let go of the wall and started to rip and tear at his old and worn clothes. Never taking minds that his fingernails were doing more damage to the skin beneath than his rags. When he had completely torn off his shirt, he looked down at his bloodied body and smirked.

"Figures," he spat out, looking down at the scurrying rats. "Figures…Figures that I'm the one stuck in a sewer for five damn years!" he noticed he was standing on a rat's tail, the rat desperately trying to get free. "Figures, doesn't it?" he muttered, as he bent down, lifted his foot and grabbed the rat before he had time to get away.

As he looked the rat in the eyes, he realised something. He knew this rat. He had spoken to this rat many times before. He wasn't a bad rat. This rat had killed many others just to save his own skin. He was a good rat. A rat that deserved admiration. A rat just like Pettigrew.

Pettigrew smiled down at it. A twisted smile that one would normally possess while serving a sentence in Azkaban. A smile that meant that the beholder meant no good.

"You know, we're alike," Pettigrew said conversationally to the rat. "We're both outcasts. We would kill to save our own skin and we would suck up just to get what we wanted…to be powerful. But have you wondered that maybe we didn't make the right decision?"

He stopped and looked at the rat, squirming in his grip. He didn't expect an answer…he wasn't mad…but he did watch the rat expectantly for some time, taking satisfaction in watching its discomfort.

"Figures," Pettigrew hissed, his voice rising dangerously high. "FIGURES THAT BLOODY JAMES POTTER HAS IT ALL! I'VE SUFFERED AND HE'S LIVING LUXURY!" he didn't realise until that minute that he had been squeezing the rat so tightly that it seemed that its eyes were popping out of its head. "Sorry about that," Pettigrew said, smiling again, regaining his composure and loosening his grip, which the rat seemed most grateful for. "Tough five years, you know."

He paced a few steps, the rat still in his grip, muttering to himself.

" '_Look, Peter, we have a beautiful baby boy_,'" he said in a sing-song voice. "I'm sure he'll be just as beautiful dead," he said venomously.

The rat squeaked sharply and Pettigrew realised he was squeezing him again.

"You know what?" Pettigrew said, bringing his pacing to a halt and bringing the rat up to eye level again. "This is where it starts. The boy-who-lived will become the boy-who-died. The world will be rid of one snot nosed little brat. This time I give no mercy. This time I will conquer."

It seemed to the rat that this strange man had finally come to his decision on his future and the rat begged more than anything that this strange man would find it in his strange heart to let him go…he did have other affairs to attend to, you know. But the rat knew his future was ill fated, because that cruel smile had returned to this strange man's lips. If the rat wanted to get out safely, he knew he would have to put up a fight.

"Stop squirming, you," Pettigrew snapped. "Don't worry; I'll end your suffering as I will end mine."

The rat seemed to calm down a bit and Peter smiled. This rat wasn't bad. This rat was much like Pettigrew himself.

"But on different terms," Pettigrew snarled and without much of a thought, he threw the rat as hard as he could towards the opposite wall.

The rat hit the wall and Pettigrew heard one final squeak before it slid to the ground, lifeless with the other rats paying no sympathy and heading towards their newest meal. He smiled that twisted smile and sank back down on the sewer floor.

Peter Pettigrew was not one for class.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

James lay, on his back, with Harry resting on his chest, sleeping deeply. James congratulated himself on choosing a comfortable bed for his son and then turned his thoughts to something much more troubling. Harry's future.

It never occurred to James that his son would never grow up knowing about his heritage. It pained James to know that Harry was oblivious to his legacy. And as he watched the small child's chest rise and fall, he realised that he had to do right by Lily. He had to do right by his son.

He had to tell Harry the truth.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry woke up instantly to the smell of aftershave. He found his pillow harder than he was used to and found this slightly unnerving. Had he been captured? Was he lying on a pile of rubble somewhere? Did his father abandon him?

But as he imagined these wild happenings, he realised that this couldn't be. Hadn't his father promised him that he was safe? That no one would harm him? Didn't his father say that he not only loved him, but _liked_ him too? And then, he remembered. He remembered his father telling him stories about his mother and how much she loved him. And when the hours had passed and the storytelling was coming to a halt, Harry felt his eyes become heavy and his breathing become steady. James saw his son's sudden tiredness and together they slumped down on the bed.

Slowly Harry pried his eyes open, his glasses were removed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he moved slightly around and immediately felt strong protective hands wrap themselves around him.

Harry looked up and, through his blurry vision, found his father sleeping peacefully with his head tilted on one side, his mouth partially open.

"Dad?" Harry shook his father, first slowly and gently, then roughly. "Dad? Wake up."

James stirred and for a minute Harry was convinced that he had to give his father another shake, but then one hazel eye blinked open and looked down at Harry, this one eye shining.

"Hey shortie," he said. "We slept the whole night away."

Harry grinned. "Where're my glasses?" he asked.

"On the bedside table," James said while Harry crawled off him and onto the bed. "Get me mine, will you?"

Harry reached over to the two pairs of glasses. He put one on and handed the other to James.

"Thanks," James said as he placed his on the bridge of his nose. "Harry…" he said slowly, sitting up and looking at his small son, making a grab for his stuffed toy again. "I need to speak to you about something."

Harry looked up from his toy and gave James a look that plainly said that he didn't do whatever James was about to accuse him of.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked.

James laughed. "No, you haven't," he said, but his laughter died when he realised that what he had to say was not going to go so smoothly as he would have liked. "This is about before."

Harry seemed to have relaxed a little. "But we talked about that already," he said confusedly.

"Yes we have," James said hastily. "And it's not about that perse. It's more about the peculiar stuff that happens sometimes around us."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "You mean how stuff blow up?" he asked guiltily.

James sensed Harry's guilt and rushed forward to the opposite side of the bed where Harry was crouched still clutching the toy.

"That's not your fault, Harry," he said, looking down into those bright green orbs. "They're just accidents."

"Accidents?" Harry queried. "That's what you said before."

"Yes that's right," James nodded. "They're accidents."

"But it happens at school too," Harry said, paying mind not to mention anything about what the other kids say.

"And there's a very good explanation for that," James said slowly. "I just don't know how to tell you."

Harry patted James' arm comfortingly as though he were now the adult. "That's alright, daddy," he said.

James smiled, but his worry never left him. How was he meant to go about doing this? He never did have a plan. Dumbledore would never approve. But then again Dumbledore doesn't approve of a lot of things James did. And Sirius did have a lot of convincing arguments. Harry was going to find out and James wanted Harry to have some time to get used to it. This _was _the right time. It was, wasn't it?

James cleared his throat, suddenly aware that his palms were sweaty.

"Harry, do you remember Sirius and I talk about Dumbledore?" James asked.

"The shoe man-a-fact-er?" Harry said, looking up innocently at James.

"Yes, the shoe manufacturer," James nodded. "Well, he's not what he seems."

"You mean it's not the new craze?" Harry asked, and James noted that he looked generally heartbroken. "You mean Sirius lied to me?"

"Uh," James cleared his throat again. "Well the thing with that is…Sirius-"

"Because I wanted one for Christmas!" Harry interrupted James with mild indignation.

"We're still in April!" James exclaimed.

Harry smiled cheekily and shrugged. "Thinking ahead," he said.

James smiled. How this small, innocent boy could be cursed with such a horrible fate James would never know.

"Well, if you be good, I'm sure we can get you something much more exciting than a pair of old shoes, don't you think?" James grinned.

Harry's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. James smiled again before he realised he was not meant to talk about Christmas presents.

"Harry, what I'm trying to get to is-"

"There you guys are," James swivelled his head and saw Remus standing in the doorway, looking solemn but trying his best to keep a smile plastered on his face.

"Remmie!" Harry cried, jumping off the bed and lurching himself on Remus. "Remmie!"

"Hello, Harry," he said, placing a hand on top of Harry's head and giving off a genuine smile.

"Remmie, Sirius lied to me!" Harry cried, craning his neck to look up at the werewolf.

"What?" Remus said trying to sound surprised. "Never."

"Yes, he did," Harry nodded vigorously. "He said Dumbledore was a craze…but it's not."

Remus looked at Harry for a minute, authentic surprise etched on his face. Then he looked up James who was kneeling on the bed, barely holding in his laughter.

"What a scoundrel," Remus growled, now trying to suppress his own laughter.

Harry nodded again and let go of Remus.

"Hey, Harry, can I speak to your dad for a minute?" Remus asked gently.

"Uh, Harry, go downstairs and see if Mrs. Figg has arrived back from her one day vacation," James said.

Harry nodded obediently and left the room. James turned to Remus once Harry had closed the door behind him. Remus had returned to his sullen air. He walked over to the empty space that had been occupied by Harry previously.

"What happened, Remus?" James asked quickly.

Remus let out a small sad smile.

"I'm a suspect."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Author's Notes: **OMG…this is a fast update don't you think? I'm proud with myself I must say. Firstly I'd like to say that Harry was meant to be eight not six. I was too preoccupied with changing his age where it was mentioned than worry about all the other details. I meant to have Harry sound more like a child…which didn't happen. I also meant for James to order Harry to do something a six year old would be more likely to do…not sweeping the floor. I apologize for this mistake…I really should proofread my work, shouldn't I? I don't take what anyone says so far as a flame, because I understand everyone's point of view and I respect people for that! Please review and tell me whether I've redeemed myself or not! Thanks! _

_Thanks to **Kittenlover2, Moni, kendrew, Bookworm-Air13 **(I didn't, trust me…lolz), **Jessica01, emma, CrimsonReality, Master Lupin 117: **_

__

_**DemolitionxLovers: **Sirius is just a protective godfather. I was disappointed when JK didn't include more godfather-godson moments so I put them in myself…lolz…Thanks for the review and tell me what you think about James in this chapter._

_**IritIlan: **OMG I feel bad now…don't think of Dumbledore like that…it's just a fic! James isn't really letting him feeling bad…Harry just doesn't confide in him that much. James does try to understand and comfort Harry! Thanks for the review!_

_**Cynthia: **I'm glad you like the story and I hope your footy team won the game (I'm a bit confused with American football so I won't continue). But with James…he's just a bit stressed. Like I said in my Author Notes I intended to edit a few things but I was just so mixed up in changing his age that it slipped my mind. And about the grammar…don't feel bad I'm a total grammar nazi! My work has to be perfect or I'll do it all again. I'm obsessed:P Thanks for the reviews!_

_**Kay05: **Grr…at this moment in time I am beating myself up over that…trust me! That line is going to haunt me! I regret writing that down! He was meant to be eight not six and I was supposed to change a few things around to suit the age change. I mean I don't know any six year old who sweeps. But that's just me! I'm sorry for putting that in! Honestly I am! Please tell me if I've redeemed myself in this chapter! Thanks!_

_**Dweem-angel: **You like Dumbledore being portrayed as a manipulative man? Alright! Someone who hasn't criticized me about it…trust me, there's been a few! I really hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review._

_**Mizuki39andrea: **Well I updated…this is rather sooner than I expected but I thought I've been leaving it be for too long on too many occasions…if that makes sense… They do have a big manor, don't they? More room to move about, I suppose! Thanks for the review!_

_**Anti-thule:** You are the first reviewer yet to question where Harry and James have moved into! Congratulations, you have figured out that their house does have something to do with the plot! But it's not the Riddle mansion:( Dumbledore may be manipulative in this story, but he's not evil! He'd never harm James or Harry intentionally! Or at least I hope so… Thanks for the reviews!_

_**Fenderbender505: **I didn't take what you said as a flame or as anything but constructive criticism. Trust me, I totally agree with you, but I can't change it now. I've explained my reasons in the Author's notes. Thanks for the review:D_


	12. Aglaia

James spluttered. "What?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, they suspect me." He looked down at his lap and grew silent.

James stared at him, lost for words. "What…what did Dumbledore say?" he asked finally.

Remus shrugged. "Nothing much," he said. "He did say that he'll do everything he can to get me out of this mess." He rubbed his chest absent-mindedly, finding it difficult to look up at James.

"But it wasn't a full moon!" James huffed. "So it depends on who would have a grudge on the Ministry."

"Or someone working at the Ministry," Remus conceded.

"But you don't have a grudge against someone at the Ministry!" James said, raising from the bed and pacing around the room.

Remus cleared his throat uncertainly and James stopped to look at him piercingly.

"Um…I don't know if you've heard…" Remus started, feeling a slight blush rise in his cheeks as he looked up at his best friend for the first time since he had announced his news. "But…there's this woman…"

"Remus, spit it out," James said.

"Do you know Dolores Umbridge?" Remus asked hurriedly, as if saying this quickly would ease the uncomfortableness.

"Sounds familiar," James muttered, nodding his head.

"Well, she tried to pass an anti-werewolf legislation making it hard for me to find work," Remus explained. "I protested against it, of course."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," James said thoughtfully. "But they don't suspect you just because you protested against them, do they?"

"Of course they do," Remus replied scathingly. "Apparently if you express your opinion you're an immediate suspect in a murder case."

"Did the law pass?" James asked curiously, apparently forgetting about the more pressing matter at hand.

"No," Remus replied. "I expect she'll try again in a couple of years, though."

"What a right old hag," James hissed. His eyes became hard and cold as he looked back at Remus. "Who else do they suspect?" he asked.

"Well there are a few werewolves that supported Voldemort that hadn't been caught," Remus said. "They have their names down but they can't find any of them."

"Then it's obviously them," James said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Remus objected. "Most of them believe Voldemort is dead. They wouldn't try anything."

James sighed and rubbed his face. "We'll get you out of this Remus," he said, solemnly. "We'll get you out of this."

Remus remained silent.

"What did Sirius say?" James asked, as though Sirius' answer to this problem would sort the whole thing out.

"I didn't tell him," Remus sighed, looking awkward. "He found out the hard way."

"Which is?" James encouraged.

"You know the _Daily Prophet _is very efficient these days," Remus smirked.

"He found out from the paper?" James spluttered. "They named you on the paper?"

"Oh yeah," Remus said. "They don't miss anything, do they? I've been sacked to make things worse. My boss had a shock when he found out that I was a werewolf, let alone a convicted one."

"When's your trial?" James asked hollowly.

"Thursday," Remus answered, lying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling gloomily.

"Dumbledore's on the Wizengamont," James stated. "You should be alright."

"Let's hope."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Black! Is it true what they said about your furry friend?"

"Your friend killed my mate, Black!"

"Keep Lupin in a kennel!"

"Hey Sirius, my wife's a werewolf thanks to your mate!"

Shouts and accusations followed Sirius around that morning. His face burned red and his eyes flashing dangerously, he strode down the wreck that was previously a corridor at the Ministry of Magic. He was clutching a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in his left hand and carrying a bag in his right. He reached his office and opened his door just as another loud person called out to him.

"Hey Black, your friend's gone! You hear me? He's gone!"

Sirius didn't even acknowledge the person, but strode into his office and slammed the door behind him.

His office was a large one. Sirius was an Auror, one of the most qualified Auror's the Ministry had to offer. In the days of the first war, James and Sirius were the pair people would look on in awe. Although they were nothing compared to what Alastor Moody had to offer, their foes still feared them. Together they accomplished elite achievements. But James was now unemployed and Sirius was assigned a new partner. When Sirius' partner joined up, she was inexperienced, something Sirius found highly irritating. Not only that, but he found that she was a cheap replacement for James. How could they replace a great Auror like James Potter, for someone so juvenile like this new person? But the years dragged on and Sirius had to admit that this new Auror had improved greatly. She was proving herself to be a wonderful asset to the Ministry and indeed to Sirius himself. It would not be the first time she had 'salvaged him from the banks of hell', as she liked to put it.

And now, as Sirius strode further into his office, he found her sitting at her desk by one wall, staring blankly at his desk by the other wall.

"Aglaia," he greeted the young woman sitting at her desk.

He strode over to his own desk, taking mind of the mess the office was actually in.

"Sirius," Aglaia returned. "I suppose you've notice the mess, then?"

Sirius nodded, looking around, while dumping his bag and newspaper on the desk before upturning his own chair. The office was a complete mess. Papers littered the floor, among other things. He wondered vaguely how Aglaia's desk could still be standing when one of its legs were half missing. It looked as if a werewolf had taken a chunk out of it. His own desk had chunks missing from it and Sirius could smell blood in the air. Pictures that had once been fastened to the walls were now lying in tatters on the floor.

Sirius glanced up and found Aglaia staring at him. He had the decency to flush red and then sat down n his upturned chair and looked over at his partner and not for the first time found her astonishingly pretty.

Aglaia was only a year younger than Sirius. She was not the type of person Sirius would normally go after. She did not wear skimpy outfits. Anytime Sirius saw her, she was completely covered. If you had not known she was a girl you would not have realised that she had breasts. She wore clothing that kept her modest and clean. She never wore make-up and kept her long black hair in a tight ponytail, her blue eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses, but nevertheless she was pretty. She had the same views and values that James and Sirius held. She believed, like Sirius and James that Voldemort had not died, but had simply disappeared, biding his time. She was a tough girl; someone you would never think would latch onto a man that would protect her instantly. She was strong and reminded everyone that needed reminding that she was not one to be saved, but the one that would do the saving. Sirius didn't like this in a girl. He wanted someone that would cuddle in his arms and plead with him to care for her. He wanted someone dependant.

"You're unhurt," Sirius stated, looking her up and down, or as well as he could with her hidden behind the desk.

"Well spotted," she said a hint of sarcasm and coldness in her tone. "I see you are too. But I wouldn't imagine why a werewolf would come after you."

Sirius sat there for a moment, processing what Aglaia was saying.

"What are you implying?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing.

Aglaia shifted uncomfortably, but stared at him defiantly.

"You know what they're saying, don't you?" she said. "About Lupin."

"Since when have you started calling him Lupin?" Sirius shot back angrily.

"He's a suspect," Aglaia said calmly.

"Yes, he is," Sirius growled. "And why did I find this out only this morning? From the _Daily Prophet_?"

"It's not my fault if your friend keeps secrets from you," Aglaia replied, leaning back in her chair and inspecting her nails.

"I should have heard it from you," Sirius snapped. "Or the head of this damn department."

"You were kept out of it because you know Lupin personally," Aglaia stated. "You would have a personal bias in the investigation. And it doesn't help matters that he ran off to you and Potter either."

"How do you know that?" Sirius demanded, leaning forward on his chair, a mad glint in his eyes.

"We've already interrogated Lupin," Aglaia said. "He wasn't very convincing in his arguments I can tell you."

"So you think he did it?" Sirius asked.

"There is some damning evidence against him," Aglaia stated.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact he wasn't accounted for when the attack happened," Aglaia shot back. "How about his disapproval of Dolores Umbridge, who works here. Or what about the fact that traces of his fur was found just around the corner from here."

Sirius stared at her for a minute, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Aglaia was watching him closely as he turned a nasty shade of green.

"No," he muttered. "No, you've made a mistake."

"Sirius, wake up!" Aglaia was now on her feet. She paced the length of the room to the front of Sirius' desk. She leaned forward and put both of her hands on the desk. "He was _not _accounted for. _His fur_ was found here. He is not looking too good right now."

Sirius glared up at her, panting as though he had run a marathon. "But…But I spoke to him just half an hour ago. He didn't mention that."

"We didn't want to tell him just yet," Aglaia sighed. "His movements are very important to us."

"You're tracking him?" Sirius demanded furiously, standing up and forcing Aglaia to stand up straight as well.

"Yes," Aglaia said calmly. "We need to know who he's working for. We need to know if he'll lead us to any of the other werewolves involved."

"That's just not right," Sirius said. "What if he wants to visit James? Nobody is supposed to know where he lives."

"Don't worry," Aglaia said. "If he does decide to visit Potter, the monitor will state 'Undisclosed'. Potter's safe."

"This is madness," Sirius said, kicking back his chair and pacing the room, careful not to step on anything too dodgy. "Remus would never hurt anyone. He's not that type of person."

"From what I've heard, you suspected him once too," Aglaia said, swiftly and calmly, but Sirius noticed her reluctance.

He swivelled his head to look at her. "What are you saying?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Aglaia said, bringing her hands up in front of her defensively. "Nothing. It's just that I've heard you suspected Remus of foul play with You-Know-Who before."

"That was five years ago," Sirius said furiously. "That's behind us, now."

"Sirius, do I have to go through with you again what is against him?" Aglaia said impatiently.

"No," Sirius snarled. "All morning I've gotten crap about Remus! I thought I'd get a little support from you at least!"

"What support?" Aglaia demanded, striding to stand in front of him. "You're not the one they're accusing."

"When one Marauder is hurt, so are the rest," Sirius said proudly.

Aglaia gave him a strange look. "What the hell is a Marauder?" she asked bluntly.

Sirius shook his head. "Never mind," he mumbled. "The point is that Remus didn't do it!"

"That's what you want to believe, Sirius," Aglaia snapped. "Don't be foolish! We both know that You-Know-Who hasn't died, just disappeared. Maybe Lupin is showing his true colours."

"You're just prejudiced against him because he's a werewolf!" Sirius snapped back, feeling his anger boil.

"You know that's not true," Aglaia retorted. "I'm a muggle-born. How could I be prejudiced at half bloods or thereof?"

"Remus didn't do it!" Sirius felt his voice grow louder.

Sirius, although he wished it looked otherwise, knew that it didn't seem very good for Remus. Remus did have a certain problem with Umbridge which he had no trouble conveying. And Sirius thought that he had good reason to. If it had been him in Remus' place he knew he would go to any measures to see Umbridge shot down, in a theoretical sense of course. But he knew that Remus would never do anything as rash and violent as kill innocent lives. It wasn't Remus to do something like this. How could the quietest Marauder do something so violent? But he had thought the same of Peter.

"Sirius, stop thinking like a friend and start thinking like an Auror!" Aglaia shouted back furiously. "Everything points his way. Would you put Potter's life in danger because of your pride?"

"My pride has nothing to do with this!" Sirius roared, uncomfortably aware that any sound that had come from outside had now come to a halt. "Remus isn't capable of what you are accusing him of! James' life isn't in danger!"

"Are you willing on gambling Potter's life on that?" Aglaia screamed back. "What about Harry, huh? Come on Sirius! Tell me, are you willing to put Harry's life in danger? Some godfather you are!"

Sirius clutched his hair tightly and stared at Aglaia as she shouted at him, baiting him.

"Remus Lupin is guilty and you know it!" Aglaia shrieked. "He's working for You-Know-Who!"

"NO! HE'S NOT PETER!"

Sirius had never heard such a deafening silence. Not a sound reached his ears. Sirius could not hear a sound coming from outside the office and inside Aglaia was glaring at him firmly, her mouth in a firm line and her blue eyes were glinting in anger and, surprisingly, sympathy. Sirius was breathing deeply, his mind running on fast forward. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't bear to see her expression when she realised what he was shouting about. He strode back to his desk and collapsed in the chair, burying his face in his hands.

"I never said he was Peter," Aglaia said softly.

Sirius brought his head up and looked at her.

"You said he was working for Voldemort," Sirius stated, paying no notice to her violent flinch. "That's all you needed to tell me."

Aglaia stood where she was, watching him closely.

"Lupin seemed like a nice guy," Aglaia nodded. "He was sweet and kind. I didn't want to believe it either. Believe me, I looked at all possible situations. Anything that could have said otherwise, but there was nothing. The fur, his problem with the Ministry. He had no alibi, Sirius. I'm sorry."

"His problem with the Ministry went no further than to one person," Sirius growled. "He never said anything against anyone else. You would be upset if someone was petitioning against you."

"I'm sorry, Sirius."

Sirius glared at her.

"He's not guilty."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sunlight. Glorious sunlight. Peter Pettigrew hadn't experienced sunlight in the best of five years. But now he was scurrying along a Diagon Alley footpath, looking…searching for anything useful to him. And then he spotted it. A bin.

A bin was straight ahead, standing on the foot path some five feet away while people just hurried by as though this was just a trivial thing. It wasn't like this was a phenomenon. And in some ways Pettigrew agreed with these people. It was just a bin after all. But a bin held many clues. Clues were something Pettigrew desperately desired.

Pettigrew ran as fast as his little rat legs would allow and finally found himself at the foot of the bin, carefully avoiding people's feet as they slammed down near him. He glanced up at the opening of the bin and wondered desperately how he was supposed to get up there. Feeling that his only option was just to climb, he set off straight away. Pettigrew was never an active being. So this, he had to admit, was one of his more energetic moments. The trip upwards to the opening of the bin was not particularly adventurous. Once or twice, Pettigrew made a slip, but caught himself before he completely tumbled down the side. Pettigrew was glad when he reached the opening and slid down into the mess and disgust that lay inside.

Pettigrew was used to the filth, so he hardly noticed when he landed in a half filled can of soup, among other things. Not, it didn't bother him, because he had much bigger fish to fry. And after a few minutes of scurrying around, searching, he found what he was looking for. The latest edition of the _Daily Prophet. _And looking up at him rather shyly from the front, and dirty, page was Remus Lupin.

_**Local Werewolf Accused**_

_You may know him as a man that keeps the peace or just as a friendly face, but Remus Lupin is much more than that, _reports Henry McTosh. _Yesterday afternoon's shocking attack of six werewolves left the Ministry in tatters. Seven Ministry works died in the attack and an approximate number of eighteen were reported injured or in a serious condition._

"_We have great reason to believe that Remus John Lupin was involved in the attack that happened yesterday afternoon," Head of Auror department Horris Smith confirmed this morning. "We are not too sure who his allies are at the present time, but we have not lost hope."_

_When asked why they suspected Mr. Lupin of foul play, Smith had this to reply:_

"_It is our investigation and should remain only ours until we see fit."_

_When approached, Lupin replied very firmly with a 'no comment'. However, once the Daily Prophet got a whiff of the Ministry's speculation, we decided to uncover Lupin's history._

_Remus John Lupin was born in…_

Pettigrew had enough. He didn't need to know about Remus' past. He'd been there. He knew how old Remus was bitten. He knew the day Remus got his first crush and the day Remus was sick all over his bed. He didn't need some paper telling him if his mother was a pureblood or what year he was born. He didn't need all that. What he needed was right in front of him. Remus was accused. But how could he use that to his advantage? And more importantly, how could he get out of this bin?

_**Author's Notes: **So yeah…that's another chapter gone….lolz…I hope this was a quick post for you….lolz…and this might be the last time I post in a while…I'm going on a holiday over the Christmas break! I'm not too happy about that considering the company I'm going to have….sigh…but anyway…Was this chapter slow? Tell me what you think!_

_Thanks to **Lithe Emerald Serpent, animegurl 008, Someone, AmbrosiusEmrys, hedwig136, Agnes1014, Bookworm-Air13, Moni, **_

_**Galsrule:** Omg, thankyou…that's very flattering…I'm going giddy over here! Lolz…But you're not the first one to say that it brought tears to the eyes…so don't feel weird. I know I've cried so many times on reading a fanfic…some of them are just so damn sad! Lolz…I hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for the kind review!_

_**Kay05: **Glad to hear that…lolz…I really hope you like this chapter…I'm really apprehensive because there were some people who are not happy with the way I portray certain characters and that's fine because we all have our opinions! Please tell me what you think and thankyou again for the review!_

_**IritIan: **Oh, James definitely does finish the conversation. Because like you, I don't think Harry should be kept in the dark about his heritage. And I liked James in this chapter too! Thanks for the review!_

_**Hyper Punk 018:** I never really thought as any dad as perfect. Every dad has their moments when they just can't handle their surroundings. I suppose when I was writing that chapter, I thought about that. Every story I've read about James surviving as the whole lovey-dovey thing happening and that's fine, but I wanted more…maybe I've overdone myself. OMG, I updated! Lolz…sometimes it'll take me ages to update….sad, yes I know…lolz…thankyou so much for the review:D_

_**Quiyr:** When I was writing that chapter I knew I was making a mistake and was hoping nobody would pick that up! Lolz…I guess I underestimate the reviewers! And I'll give you another mistake I've made, just because I'm feeling generous. In the earlier chapters I called Moody 'Made-Eye' even though I said he had both normal eyes…lolz…Thanks for the review!_

_**Athenakitty: **Sirius is James' counselor, I think. He's always there for a good laugh but will give James the advice he needs to sort out his life. I don't think he really needs a professional. James and Harry have bonded and I'm sure they will bond again. I love bonding moments, don't you? But as for Wormtail…well…_

_**Fenderbender: **I love bonding too! I search everywhere for good bonding stories between Harry and Sirius or Harry and James or just the trio or even Harry and Remus! I love bonding stories! They're so cute! Thanks for the review!_

_**RainingInsanity:** That's what I wanted, really, a change from the whole father-son moment. Mainly because I don't believe every father can be so loveable to their children. I'm not trying to portray James as some cold-hearted father that feels like he's stuck to a kid, but I'm trying to put reality into it. Thanks for the review._

_**NCCJellybean:** Lily and James never planned on Harry going to a muggle school. James and Lily saw Hogwarts as being the best school around for their child…that's what I meant. I'm sorry if it came off so wrong. James will tell Harry. I have always planned on James telling Harry, it's just a matter on when. Harry will never grow up as a muggle his entire life. James is just so worried for Harry and he sees Dumbledore as the all knowing that he thought he was doing the right thing. _

_**DemolitionxLovers:** I know! Poor Remus! I've always loved Remus and I've always pitied him…especially now since he's the only true Marauder left in the canon version. But at least he has Tonks :D I love the heart-to-heart scenes…they're my favorite and sometimes they can be so heart wrenching don't you think? Thanks for the review!_

_**SeriousSiriusFan:** OMG I absolutely LOVE your reviews! They're so fun to read! Trust me Peter scared the hell out of me talking to that rat too and I wrote the damn thing! I really think I should put that grocery scenario in there! It'll be fun! It's just a matter of where to put it! Thanks heaps for the review! OMG have I mentioned I LOVE your reviews! They're GREAT! I can't get over them…lolz…:D ****_


	13. I Didn't Do It

oOoOoOoOo

Sirius had left the tattered Ministry just over an hour ago and was now standing in front of James' house, staring at the front door furiously as though it was to blame for all the wrong turns in his life.

He continued to glare threateningly at the oak door for the next minute, contemplating and before even he knew what was going on, he found himself storming into the manor, slamming the door furiously behind him. Any noise that had filled the house previously had come to a halt as Sirius thumped down the hall. He glanced into the living room, but nobody was there.

"James!" he shouted angrily, feeling his temper rise with every passing minute.

Noise filled the house again as the occupants recognised the voice. Just as Sirius was about the shout out once more, James skidded out of the den, looking deeply annoyed.

"What _are _you angry about this time, Sirius?" he snapped.

"Is Remus here?" Sirius retorted, trying very hard to keep his anger in control.

"He is in the den with Harry," James said, looking confused. "What is this about? I thought you already knew about Remus."

"Oh, I know alright," Sirius hissed heading into the den.

Remus was kneeling in front of Harry, talking to him softly, apparently calming him. He looked up as James followed a slightly maddened Sirius inside.

"What's going on?" Remus said, standing up to face his two friends.

"I want to talk to you," Sirius said in a deadly whisper.

James was looking between Remus and Sirius cautiously.

"Arabella!" he called. "Arabella, could you please come in here for a minute?"

There was a silence that filled the room, in which time Harry scurried over to James and buried his face in James' shirt. James stroked his hair as they waited for Arabella Figg to arrive. It felt like minutes had passed, but in actual fact it was seconds and Sirius was becoming impatient.

"ARABELLA, GET OVER HERE!" he roared and Harry flinched in James' shirt.

James shot Sirius a look just as they heard hurried footsteps on the stairs. Seconds later, a harassed looking Mrs. Figg hurried into the room.

"I hope there is a reason for that obscene behaviour, Mr. Black!" she raged.

"Arabella, could you take Harry upstairs for me, please?" James asked hurriedly seeing how Sirius was not in the mood for a lecture.

Mrs. Figg glared dangerously at Sirius before turning her hawklike gaze on James.

"Certainly, dear," she said, holding out her hand for Harry to take. "Come along, young Potter."

Harry loosened his grip on his father before looking up into James' face.

"Can't I stay?" he asked.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't," James said apologetically. "How about if Mrs. Figg takes you out to the park?"

Harry's face lightened, but Mrs. Figg scowled. It wouldn't be the first time she had taken an energetic six year old into a park, with swings and whatnot.

"And I'll come out and join you later," James promised, a smile creeping onto his face as Harry grinned.

"Alright," Harry said, nodding his head and letting go of his father completely. He took Mrs. Figg's hand.

James watched as the two of them walked out of the den. There was a bit of scurrying in the hall and then finally there was the sound of a door opening, more scurrying and the sound of the door being closed.

James turned back to a fuming Sirius, who was shooting daggers at Remus. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Sirius ignored James and spoke directly to Remus.

"Did you do it?" Sirius growled.

"What?" Remus asked incredulously.

"You heard me," Sirius said, beginning to raise his voice. "Did you do it?"

"The werewolf attack?" Remus asked, hurt evident in his voice. "Why would you ask that?"

"I thought you talked to him this morning," James said, staring at Remus. "Didn't you explain to him?"

"I didn't get much time," Remus said.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Sirius roared, grabbing a stunned Remus by the collar and glaring at him. "Did you do it?"

"No!" Remus exclaimed. "I told you it wasn't me!"

Sirius glared at him for a hard second before thrusting him all but gently on the couch by the coffee table.

"Sirius, are you going to tell us what's going on?" James asked angrily. "Because I really don't think there's any need for this. Remus told us he didn't do it, and I for one believe him."

Sirius continued to glare at Remus, but he spoke to James.

"You know what I found out today, James?" Sirius spat. "He has no alibi. How could we have missed that? He comes storming in an hour after the attack. He didn't tell us how he knew. Did he, James?"

James stared at a shattered looking Remus. It was true. Remus hadn't said how he knew about the attack. He hadn't provided them with information on where he had been at the time of the attack. But that didn't mean he was guilty.

"So?" James said sceptically. "So he didn't tell us how he knew? That doesn't mean anything. Just because he doesn't have an alibi doesn't mean he's guilty."

"I agree with you there," Sirius said, his eyes still not leaving Remus. "But here's the kicker. Remus' fur was found. His wolf fur."

"What?" Remus' voice was shaky, but very confused. "No, they've got it wrong. I…I wasn't there."

"Are you sure about that?" Sirius growled. "Are you really sure? I mean, what about Dolores Umbridge? You've been angry with her for a long time? Maybe you decided to get a bit of revenge."

Remus made to stand up, but Sirius shoved him back down. "No," he said, defiantly. "They've got it wrong."

"I bet Moony wasn't happy about the legislation," Sirius spat. "Maybe you lost control of Moony for a while. He was bound to take over some time. Is that what happened, Remus? Did you lose control of the beast? Did you?"

Remus looked very much betrayed as he stared up at Sirius. "I don't know how my fur happened to be there, but it wasn't me. I didn't do it," he said all this calmly, too calm for Sirius' liking. "And frankly Sirius, after last time, I would have thought you had a bit of trust for me."

Sirius turned away from him and started pacing the length of the den. James was staring at him furiously and Remus had buried his face in his hands.

"This is ridiculous," James snapped. "If Remus said he didn't do it, then that's all the confirmation I need. And that's all the confirmation _you _should need, Sirius."

Sirius stopped pacing and turned to look at James, his eyes had lost their anger, but something else lingered there. Something James couldn't place. Was it doubt, confusion, regret?

"I didn't want to believe it," Sirius muttered, now turning from James to Remus who still had his face hidden. "But Remus, it doesn't look good for you. You do know that, right? Anything you might be hiding, you need to tell us."

Remus still hadn't brought up his head.

"Remus?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Remus felt a hand grab him from his collar and slam him into the wall. Remus struggled against his attacker, but it was no use. It had been a full moon only three days ago and he was still getting over his injuries. _

"_Stop squirming, Remus," his attacker snarled as his grip over Remus tightened._

_Remus knew this voice and he instantly relaxed. This person wouldn't harm him. This person was not a foe but a friend. _

"_Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus sighed. "Are you drunk?"_

_But Remus knew this was not true. His wolf's strong sense of smell told him that Sirius hadn't been near a beer bottle for at least two days. _

_Sirius didn't answer Remus' question. Instead he spun him around so that Remus' face was no longer pressed against the wall, but was looking up at Sirius' furious eyes. Suddenly Remus felt a sense of foreboding. Sirius was angry. This was not some prank to get Remus all worked up for nothing. This was the real thing. And Remus, standing in an empty alleyway in Diagon Alley, felt, more than anything, confused. _

"_You're the one, aren't you?" Sirius sneered, his usually handsome features contorted in rage. _

"_What?" Remus asked, confused as ever. "What am I?"_

"_You're the one," Sirius repeated and Remus could now see the traces of betrayal in his grey eyes. _

"_Sirius, please talk some sense or I will be forced to jinx you," Remus said calmly, but his mind was in overdrive._

_Remus knew that anything you were accused of these days would be taken very seriously. The war against Voldemort was drawing to a close. Remus knew it. His wolf senses were screaming it out. Something big was about to happen. But what, Remus didn't know. But if Sirius was accusing him of being something he was not and he brought it straight to the Ministry, Remus knew there was no chance for him. If you were accused as being a Death Eater, you would be lucky to see the inside of Azkaban. And as Remus was a werewolf, punishment would be far worse for him. _

"_You're the one, werewolf," Sirius spat._

_Remus was stung. Sirius had never called Remus a werewolf. But he had then and he had said it with so much anger, so much hatred that it positively stung. But Remus wasn't going to let it show._

"_Yes, I'm quite aware I'm a werewolf," Remus snapped. "Anything more you wish to accuse me of?"_

_Sirius grabbed Remus by the front collar again and pushed him off the wall and back down again. Remus was beginning to feel the start of a bruise. _

"_You're the traitor!" Sirius roared. "You're the one that's been leaking information out of the Order. It's been you all along!"_

_Remus stared up blankly at his glaring friend. "What?" he asked, clearly hearing wrong._

"_You're the spy for Voldemort!" Sirius growled. "You're the one that's been leaking information about James and Lily to Voldemort!"_

"_No," Remus muttered, shaking his head, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You're not accusing me?"_

"_Yes I am, wolf," Sirius sneered. "I should have thought about this before, shouldn't I? It's no secret Voldemort is recruiting werewolves, is it? It's been all over the _Daily Prophet _and the Order has been looking into it for ages. What did he offer you, Remus? Eternal glory?"_

"_You're accusing me because he's recruiting werewolves?" Remus asked incredulously. "I'm not a stereotype, Sirius. I _am _a human too."_

_Sirius looked absolutely furious. "Where do you sneak off to, then?" he asked. "You keep secrets. You don't talk to us anymore and you've secluded yourself from James and Lily. Don't you think they haven't noticed? They think you're acting suspicious, too. What about Harry? Did you think about him when you made the deal? How long as it been? A year? More?"_

_Remus was hurt. How could Lily and James be suspicious of him? "I have _not _been making any deals with Voldemort," Remus snarled, his own anger growing. "I have my reasons for secluding myself from Lily and James. I would never put their life or Harry's life in danger. I am not the spy!"_

"_They're all lies, wolf," Sirius snarled. "They're lies.You're filth. I would see you die before you put their lives in danger."_

_Remus could feel the corners of his eyes burn. "And I would die if that day ever comes."_

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Remus?" James encouraged again, now becoming extremely worried at his friend's prolonged silence.

Remus looked up at them, his eyes showing signs of hurt and betrayal, but his lips were twisted in a cruel mockery of a smile.

"You know, I didn't really think you'd react any differently, Sirius," Remus said, and to James' discomfort, the smile was still plastered on his face. "I'd say your family has really touched you in some way. Their prejudices against half-bloods and muggleborns have really stuck with you, even though you might think otherwise."

Sirius looked stunned at the harshness in Remus' words. "My family may have brainwashed me for the first ten years of my life, but they have no affect on me now. I am not prejudiced against half-bloods. Remus, I had to know. I didn't believe it for a minute, but I needed to hear it from your mouth."

"You heard it from my mouth and you still had to hear more," Remus said, standing up, his smile gone from his face. "You baited me Sirius. You wanted me to crack. I don't understand it. You still don't trust me, do you?"

"Of course I trust you," Sirius said. "Like I said, I had to be sure. I was being an auror. I'm sorry."

Remus shrugged and sunk back on the couch, looking at the opposite wall, his eyes glazed over.

"You're still holding a grudge against us for what happened all those years ago, aren't you?" James asked softly. "You still resent us."

Remus' eyes stayed unfocused as he continued to stare at the opposite wall.

"Remus, come on mate," James pleaded. "I can't tell you how much I'm sorry for that. And Sirius is too."

Remus' eyes unglazed and he looked up at his two friends. "I'm not holding any grudges and I don't feel resentful. It just hit me then, you know. I could be executed. On Thursday, they're going to find me guilty. I have no chance."

"That'll never happen," Sirius said defiantly. "There's always a way. Besides, you're innocent, so there's a loophole here somewhere."

Remus smiled. He knew Sirius was trying hard to make up for his rash behaviour before, and he appreciated it. "About half an hour after the attack on the Ministry, I had apparated home after work," he sighed, watching James and Sirius' keen expressions. "My wolf senses were going mad, so I had decided to take a rest. I didn't understand it then, but Moony was itching for the fight that had just ended."

"But how did you find out?" James encouraged. "I mean, if you were at home the whole time, you couldn't have known."

Remus nodded. "I wasn't home the whole time," he said. "Something urged me to go to Diagon Alley, so I went. I have no alibis because nobody saw me there."

"Did you use a concealment charm?" Sirius asked knowledgably.

"No," Remus countered. "It was just that everyone was in such a state of panic that nobody noticed me. I got the word there."

There was silence. Remus didn't know what James and Sirius were expecting, maybe something more of a heroic story.

"Should we go and see Harry?" Remus suggested, standing up again.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Peter Pettigrew had been a Death Eater for a year before that Halloween night. Like every Death Eater, he was sneaky, devious and highly untrustworthy. It might have not seemed so in the earlier days, but Pettigrew was also very smart. He took the foolishness of his friends and used it to his advantage. Which he planned to do again and not only to his would-be friends.

Pettigrew travelled down the Diagon Alley street, but not as a rat. No, Pettigrew was in his human form. However, he was not foolish enough to just go around Diagon Alley in his present state and there was that tiny problematic matter of being a wanted criminal. So there was Pettigrew striding down the footpath, wearing new robes and wizard's hat he had acquired using his clever thievery. He kept his head low at all times, never glancing up. He knew where he was going. He had been down this street so many times in the past that it seemed like only yesterday. It was even easier as a rat to find your way around. It was also easier as a rat to track down people. Which he had done for the past couple of hours.

Horris Smith had come and gone from the Ministry, carrying documents each time. Finally the head of the Auror department had stopped for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Pettigrew, in his animagus form, scurried inside and summed up that the Auror would not be coming out anytime soon. According to his account to the bartender, the Ministry was suffering greatly from the werewolf attack and he didn't desire going back within the next two hours unless he could help it.

Pettigrew felt this was a good amount of time to prepare, which he did. And now he was standing outside the Leaky Cauldron, fumbling nervously with the sleeve of his robes. Taking a deep breath and taking care to keep his head low, he swung open the door and stepped inside.

Looking around, Pettigrew swept his eyes over about a dozen people, drinking and talking animatedly with each other. And then he spotted the man. Sitting exactly where Pettigrew had left him twenty minutes prior: on a stool at the bar. He studied the man for a minute. Horris Smith was an old man, with many scars lining his face. He was the same size as Pettigrew, but just a bit taller. His black hair was streaked with grey and his blue eyes were cold. He had the expression and air of a man that's seen too many hardships in his life to care for the little worries. Pettigrew knew as soon as he saw him, that this would be a hard task. This was not a man to be fooled easily. But he also knew that he could do this.

He drew another deep breath and deliberately stumbled forward. People stared at him weirdly as he passed by but he payed no attention to them.

"Mr. Smith," he breathed, still refusing to make eye contact, as he reached Smith. "Thank Merlin I found you."

Horris Smith looked suspiciously down at Pettigrew. "Do I know you?" he asked, turning around in his stool, trying to get a look at Pettigrew's face.

"No, no, you don't," Pettigrew shook his head and pretended to become all flustered and nervous. "I need to talk with you urgently."

Smith looked him up and down as though analysing him. He then turned back to the bar and called for the bartender.

"Another Firewhiskey, thanks Tom," he said.

"S…Sir, I must speak with you," Pettigrew pleaded, hoping to sound desperate. "It is urgent."

"I see it being no more urgent then my need for a drink," Smith said as Tom handed him another Firewhiskey. "Why don't you run along, boy?"

Pettigrew realised that unless he didn't go to drastic measures there was no hope of using Smith.

"It's about Remus Lupin," Pettigrew cried out, pleasantly aware that now the whole bar was staring at the pair in interest. "The werewolf."

Horris Smith looked up at him, surprise evident in his wide eyes. "Not here," he hissed. "Outside, into the courtyard. Now."

Pettigrew didn't need telling twice. He kept his head down as he travelled to the back of the Leaky Cauldron to an open door where beyond held a courtyard. He felt Smith's presence following him. Once he walked through the door he turned around and just glimpsed Smith closing the door behind them. Just as Smith turned around to face Pettigrew, Pettigrew turned towards the opposite wall so that Smith had no view of his face whatsoever.

"What is this about?" Smith asked furiously. "Do you work for the Ministry? Who sent you down here?"

_Where to start? Where to start? _Pettigrew mused. _If only I had a wand._

Instead, Pettigrew decided to keep up his charade. At least for the moment.

"Nobody sent me," he spluttered. "I've got information for the Ministry on Remus Lupin."

"Yes, yes, well don't waste my time, boy, what is it?" Smith asked impatiently.

Pettigrew shook his head. "I must speak at the official Hearing," he said tempestuously. "I must speak at the Hearing."

"Dear boy are you daft?" Smith replied, clearly annoyed. "Not only are you too late to make a request such as this, but you need a strong lead. Which I'm assuming you don't have."

"Please, Mr. Smith," Pettigrew said, trying to raise his voice in what he hoped sounded like a pleading tone. "If you'd just give me the day and time. I'm sure it won't be that bad. Please."

Pettigrew felt Smith's hesitation when he said his next words. "I really shouldn't…"

Pettigrew decided that if he needed to earn this auror's trust he needed to face him. So slowly, he turned around, his head still low so as not to show Smith his true identity.

"The information I possess could sentence Lupin to death," Pettigrew said, hoping he had voiced the right thing.

He was fortunate.

"Noon, courtroom ten, this Thursday," Smith said. "I hope for your sake and mine that you are telling the truth about your information."

Pettigrew nodded fervently and prepared himself for the next question he needed to ask.

"I'm concerned, is all, but will there be Aurors there?" he asked.

"Certainly," Smith nodded, his blue eyes taking in Pettigrew carefully, once again trying to get a glimpse of his face. "I'll be there myself, personally seeing that Lupin gets into his chair."

"That's fantastic news," Pettigrew said and he meant it. It worked in brilliantly with his plan.

"Yes, it is," Smith said. "Now_ I_ must ask something."

"Please," Pettigrew encouraged.

"I must ask the name of the man that will do us all a great deed," Smith said. "I wish to tell your name to the Aurors down at the Ministry so they may raise their goblets to you."

Pettigrew grinned. This was his moment. He took off his hat.

"With great pleasure," Pettigrew said. "I go by Peter Pettigrew."

And for the first time since he had walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Pettigrew raised his head and looked into the face of the head of the Auror department.

Smith looked at him confusedly, and then recognition dawned. "Pettigrew!" he hissed, anger sounding in every syllable. He reached within the inside of his robe, where there was sure to be a wand.

Pettigrew acted fast. He hurried forward, grabbed Smith by his right arm and twisted it back while grabbing his left and drawing it away from the inside of his robes. But Smith was not the Head of the Auror department for no reason. He brought his foot down on Pettigrew's shin and while Pettigrew was wincing in pain, he clamped his teeth on the hand which Pettigrew was using to twist Smith's arm. Feeling as though he had won the battle, he reached for his wand again and this time he was successful. He drew out the eleven inch wand and tried to point it at Pettigrew's face which was only an inch away.

But the war was not yet won.

Pettigrew drew back his bitten hand and thrust it at Smith's already scarred face. Pettigrew let go of Smith's other hand, as the aged Auror let out a cry and stumbled back against a brick wall. The wand, which had flown out of Smith's hand, landed some four feet away, on the other side of the courtyard. Pettigrew smirked.

Without a second thought, he flung himself onto the wand just as Smith regained his balance. As soon as Pettigrew's hand landed on the wand, he felt a sense of power he had long forgotten. A surge of electricity seemed to swarm through his very being and Pettigrew shuddered involuntarily.

He heard hurried footsteps behind him and wasted no time.

"Crucio!"

As Pettigrew hadn't used a wand in a very long time, it was no wonder that the spell didn't go as effectively as he would have liked, but nevertheless, Smith was writhing on the ground in pain, his screams sure to attract the attention of the innocent occupants of the Leaky Cauldron.

There came a knock on the courtyard door.

"Is…Is everything alright in there?" he heard the bartender ask, his voice shaky and uncertain.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine," Pettigrew called through the door as Smith's screams died. Bending down to the now calm, but wincing Smith, he hissed into his ear. "Be a good man and tell that fine gentleman that all is well." And to place emphasis on his demand, he brought the wand to Smith's ashen coloured face.

"A…All is…is well, T…Tom," Smith breathed.

"Louder. I don't think _Tom _heard you," Pettigrew spat, pressing the wand in Smith's cheek.

"All is well, Tom!" Smith struggled and then broke out into fits of coughing.

"If you're sure," Tom replied uncertainly, but seconds later Pettigrew heard the sound of feet retreating.

Pettigrew stood back up and paced the length of the courtyard, passing a small bin as he did. Smith remained sprawled on the ground, helpless, his coughing subsided and his breathing coming out in rapid, heavy gasps. Pettigrew almost felt sorry for the man. Almost.

He stood in front of the Auror, pondering. How should he finish this man off? Should he gather more information before he dispose of this pitiful Auror? It seemed like a good idea, but that meddling bartender had probably gone off to alert the authorities.

Pettigrew ripped his new robes up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing a horrible looking tattoo. He knelt down by Smith, grabbed a chunk of Smith's black hair and brought it up. His eyes were closed and his mouth was fully open, seemingly trying to get as much oxygen as possible.

"Open your eyes," Pettigrew snarled.

Pettigrew could see Smith struggling to obey him, but it seemed his eyes were just too heavy for him.

"Mobili-eyes," Pettigrew snapped moving his wand upwards so that Smith's eyelids moved with it.

Blue eyes glared up at him. "What…what is…is it now?" Smith rasped.

"You see this?" Pettigrew hissed, thrusting his left arm in clear view.

Smith's eyes widened as his eyes fell on a skull with a snake curling outwards. "The Dark Mark," he breathed.

"Yes, the Dark Mark," Pettigrew nodded. "This is His mark. You see how it is dull now?" he let go of Smith's head so he crashed to the floor again, but his eyes were still open. Pettigrew began to trace the tattoo affectionately with his now free hand.

"Yes, it's dull and lifeless," Pettigrew continued softly. "But it will burn again…it'll glow a bright green once more. And I must thank you."

Smith looked positively outraged to be thanked by a mad Death Eater.

"What the hell for?" he choked, his voice still husky and his breathing still shallow. "I hope you're not accusing me of being in league with a bunch of filthy Death Eaters? In having a hand in whatever plan you're concocting."

Pettigrew paid no mind to the insult, but answered the general question. "But of course you had a hand," Pettigrew sneered. "You told me exactly what I needed to know. The Dark Lord will thank you."

Smith's expression turned from confusion to outrage. "You-"

Pettigrew silenced him quite easily by giving him a gentle kick in the ribs. "It's been a pleasure, Mr. Smith, but I'm afraid my time here has run short…and so it seems has yours."

Smith's eyes widened as he realised what Pettigrew meant by that.

"Avada Kedavra!"

oOoOoOoOo

James, Sirius and Remus stood side by side in the local muggle park, watching an extremely happy Harry try out every slide, swing and round-a-bout the park had to offer. Mrs. Figg had returned to the manor the moment the three friends had met them.

"I'm telling you now, the kid's a natural," Sirius grinned, watching as Harry zoomed by exceptionally fast on the flying fox. "A natural, I tell you."

"It's a muggle invention, Sirius," James pointed out. "It means nothing. Even Remus could do that."

"Gee, thanks," Remus said dryly, before cheering on Harry.

"So, I tried to tell him this morning," James began, rather awkwardly.

"The talk, eh?" Sirius grinned, elbowing James in the ribs. "I knew he might have been eager, but at six? He really is his father's son."

"Calm down," James laughed as Sirius wriggled his eyebrows. "I meant about his, uh, heritage."

"You finally got around to it, then?" Sirius asked a grin on his face. "Great! I can teach him Quidditch!"

"I said '_tried_'" James corrected glumly.

"What, so he still doesn't know?" Sirius demanded angrily. "James, this is getting out of hand!"

"I know, I know," James cried, gripping his hair rather painfully. "But Remus turned up and…"

"Oh," Remus looked downcast. "Sorry about that."

"No, no, I'm not blaming you," James objected. "I just can't find the right time."

"How about now?" Sirius asked, impatiently.

"I want to do it when I'm not distracted with anything," James said. "I was thinking about telling him after you're cleared, Remus."

Remus shrugged, but said nothing.

Sirius opened his mouth, no doubt to say something, but Harry beat him to it.

"Dad! Play with me!"

James grinned as Harry ran up to him and grabbed him by the hand.

"Care to join us?" James asked Sirius and Remus.

"Bad back," Remus smiled.

"Come on, dad!" Harry cried, pulling on his sleeve and with a laugh, James allowed Harry to drag him off to the round-a-bout.

"So, you ready for Thursday?" Sirius asked Remus as they started to walk around the park together, James and Harry's laughs piercing the otherwise silence.

Remus shrugged. "I don't see myself having much of a chance," he said. "I didn't do it. I know I didn't do it. But how did my fur end up there? That's what's killing me."

"There's always a reason," Sirius muttered. "Always. I'll go back to the Ministry and try to find out what's going on. I'll do some research into past werewolf persecutions. We'll get you out of this, Remus."

Remus gave a sad smile. "It hasn't really hit me just yet what could happen," he said. "I could die."

"You're just a ray of light aren't you?" Sirius said dryly.

"Well, you'll excuse me if I don't share your enthusiasm," Remus replied sarcastically.

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Sirius suggested, turning around and looking in the opposite direction. "Hey, is that James' house?" he asked, pointing ahead.

Remus swivelled his head so that he could see the house clearly. "It can't be," Remus replied, tilting his head, every which way. "That house has a tower of some sort."

"But it looks like it's coming from his house," Sirius said, squinting. "I've never seen a tower on his roof before."

Remus looked around at the other houses. "There's one over there as well," he said pointing to a house close to what they supposed was James'. "And there." He pointed again to another tower on top of a roof further away from the two other houses.

"That's strange," Sirius muttered as they continued to walk past a fountain. "I've never seen a tower in this village before, let alone perched on someone's roof."

oOoOoOoOo

_**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry for the long wait…I just got back from holiday and I had a great time! I hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Years to everyone!_

_**GMUXMenSoaps: **That's all right, I forgive you…lolz…I hope school's not wearing you down (grumbles) I hate school…thank god I'm on holidays! Remus' trial will not be dragged on…I couldn't put you through that…or myself. Thanks for the review!_

_**SeriousSiriusFan: **I was thinking…maybe after I'm done writing this story you could help me write a one-shot on this…the grocery scenario? But only if you help me! I need help on humour…I suck completely! Sorry for the long wait…I can't wait to do the story with you…of course if you wanna :D Thanks for the review!_

_**Swirling Bloom: **Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter…tell me what you think._

_**Shadows of the dark: **That is so sweet…aww…I like you…:P Tell me what you think about this chapter! Thanks for the awesome review!_

_**Starry Fluff: **I'm sorry for the long wait…I feel bad! Thanks for the nice review! I really try to capture the characters…character? Lolz…that trapped me…Anyway, I love Sirius so I hope I'm not portraying him wrong. Peter just grosses me out, even in the canon books…he's just wrong:P Thanks for the review! Much appreciated._

_**Rebecca: **I love Remus too! I love all the Marauders, minus Peter. Is it really that sad? Oh, I'm sorry…is sad a good thing? Lolz…I'll try and make it happy…thanks for the review!_

_**Vindictivelemon: **Okay, the first thing I have to say is, I lurve your name! Your name is so awesome! And are my excuses that petty? Lolz…they're the truth, I swear! But I'll try and sound more convincing next time…lolz…thanks for the review!_

_**Crimson Reality: **Ooh…thanks!_

_**EmotionlessNightmare: **Thanks for the review! I'm sorry about the long wait! I hope this chapter isn't too slow for you…or anyone! Lolz…thanks again for the review!_

_**Fenderbender505: **So true...I hope he dies in the canon books too, but as for him dying in this fic… You'll be surprised at what he can do, if he puts his mind to it. I never really thought of him as being a slow or dimwitted person. Maybe academically he wasn't so bright, but to be a Death Eater I think you need a scheming mind! Thanks for the review!_

_**NCCJellyBean: **JK Rowling said it herself; Veritaserum cannot be trusted in a trial. Any crafty witch or wizard can beat it. _


	14. From What Was Then, To What Is Now

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Harry Potter and all that jazz (not the song) belong to JK Rowling. _

_**Author's Note:** Okay, HBP Spoilers! Nothing major, nothing that would ruin anything for you really, but still there are spoilers! I said I would tell you and I'm telling you! Lolz…any way, review replies are down the bottom, if you're interested._

oOoOoOoOo

"Knotgrass, Lacewing flies, Leeches," Pettigrew checked each one off on his stubby fingers. "Skin of boomslang. Brilliant, all I need is Horn of bicorn and Fluxweed. And of course a sample of hair."

Pettigrew looked down at his list again and then glanced at his ingredients, absentmindedly ticking them off once more. He sighed. The store had been aplenty with everything he needed, except for the Horn and of course the Fluxweed, but he hadn't expected that. He had to pick this particular ingredient at a full moon, not something he was keen on doing. He wasn't fond of dancing around in the middle of a field looking for Fluxweed on a full moon. He gave another sigh as he pondered another event to a store in hopes of acquiring a cauldron. He didn't much fancy the idea of sitting in this rat filled sewer, stirring the Lacewing flies for twenty-one days prior to his preferred date of his, uh, interrogation.

"I would never have thought I was witty enough to even contemplate stewing this," Pettigrew muttered to himself, taking it all in. "Polyjuice Potion," he muttered, disbelieving. "I must be daft."

oOoOoOo

Wednesday had arrived far too early for Remus' liking. It seemed to him, sitting in his lonesome cell, listening to the anguished screams of other prisoners around him, that the coming afternoon's trial would be a tiring and an inevitable foreboding one. It was with a heavy heart that Remus reported to the Ministry on that Wednesday evening. He had heard Sirius yell at the guards as he made his way to the Azkaban cells. As a trained and professional Auror, Sirius was very persuasive, but this time his persuasive techniques just didn't cut it. Remus was taken away to Azkaban that night to await his trial and as he sat there, in the dank cell, reliving all his worst memories, he bitterly imagined the many ways in which the Ministry might decide to execute him.

As a Dementor passed his cell, Lupin gave an involuntary shudder and memories of childhood trauma swirled around in his mind. He felt the wolf inside him stir horribly. It wanted out of this torturous place. It wanted freedom. Remus took in a deep steadying breath, trying to calm the beast. But it worried him to no ends that he might lose control. Whether it be now, at the trial…at his execution. But then another thought plagued his mind. What if what Sirius said _was _true? What if he had lost control of Moony that day? He wouldn't have known it. Maybe he imagined going to work that day? It was possible and it was the only explanation of his fur being found in the Ministry. But if his fur had been found, then that would mean that he would show signs of scratches or marks on his body and the wizard healer had found nothing on his body when they performed a physical on him just hours before.

"_Sirius, what's wrong?" _his own voice echoed in his head. He knew this memory. He wanted nothing to do with it. But the voices continued, mercilessly taking enjoyment, it seemed, in Remus' apparent suffering.

"_It's happened," Sirius panted, signs of tears trailing down his face._

"_What?" Remus asked, feeling the wolf's contentment within him. Remus didn't need to ask. The wolf provided the answer. The war had ended, but why was Sirius so upset?_

_Sirius sank to his knees, his shoulders bobbing up and down as he buried his face in his hands._

"Stop it," Remus mumbled, covering his ears with his hands and rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet. "Stop it."

But the voices didn't stop and now accompanying them were the images that Remus could only have imagined, but now seemed like reality once more.

"_I'm so sorry Remus," Sirius choked, his sobs getting louder so that it was becoming increasingly hard for Remus to distinguish what were actual words from uncontrolled sobs._

_Remus felt awkward. Should he comfort the man who had accused him and was coming back to Remus' own home for comfort? It seemed a bit too forgiving for Remus' taste._

"_What has happened, Sirius?" Remus asked in a tired voice. "You've found out that I'm not guilty?"_

_Sirius looked up from his position on the floor. His handsome features were twisted horribly in a pained expression._

"_You were never guilty," he said, his voice suddenly dead and hollow, but still more tears splashed down his cheeks. "I was wrong. I have never been more wrong. Peter…Merlin…I…"_

_It was then that Sirius completely broke down and Remus felt himself shatter. Had something happened to Peter? Is this why Sirius was so upset?_

"_What's happened to Peter?" Remus cried, flinging himself down on the floor opposite Sirius, desperate for information on the wellbeing of their friend. "He's alright, isn't he? Please, Sirius, tell me."_

_As quickly as they came, Sirius' sobbing stopped. He looked up once more, tears still spilling down his face and looked Remus in the eye, cold fury evident in his own greys. _

"_Peter…the scum of the earth…the rat, is fine," Sirius whispered. Not a scared whisper, or a sad one, not even in an angry whisper. It was a disbelieving whisper. "He was the one. He was the rat…the spy."_

_Remus felt his breath stop short. _No_, he cried. _This is not right. _But as he probed Sirius' eyes for a fib, for a prank, he realised the truth. Remus stood up abruptly. He stalked his living room like a lion, hunting his prey._

"_No," he breathed, trying to find an excuse for Sirius' statement. But he knew there was none. Sirius wouldn't joke about this. Peter had been acting quite suspicious for a while. He even remembered him complaining one night about how his left arm hurt. He would always leave them with no apparent destination and always return with a smug look on his face._

"_No," Remus muttered again as he paced the living room, aware that Sirius' eyes were following him closely. Remus noticed a nice looking vase propped up on his coffee table. In one stride he was level with the coffee table and with one grab; the vase was clutched in his hands. He spun around on his heel and thrust the vase at the opposite wall. It broke when it made contact and its shattered pieces lay on the ground. Remus stared at it for a second before drawing his wand and pointing it squarely at Sirius' face._

"_You lie, Black," he sneered. "Peter wouldn't do that. Peter is too loyal. Peter is too-"_

"_Stupid?" Sirius supplied, giving a smirk even though the tears continued heartlessly. "Yes, that's what I thought too."_

"_But…but I don't understand…" Remus stuttered, still clutching his wand fiercely._

"_Don't you, Remus?" Sirius laughed, in what Remus considered to be a cruel and rather unnatural laugh. "He has played us all for fools…that Peter. Right under our noses."_

_Remus let out a ferocious growl that was quite unlike him. "If what you're saying is true, why not go to Dumbledore? Inform the Order. Tell Lily and James."_

_A few more tears leaked down Sirius' face as he looked up at the ceiling as though a heavenly being would appear there._

"_There is no Lily and James," Sirius spat. "Did you hear me, Remus?" Sirius started to stand, but was forced back down when Remus let off red sparks from his wand._

"_What?" Remus whispered. "James…?"_

_Sirius gave off another laugh. "Merlin, how gullible I've been," he closed his eyes, the tears came to a halt. "Why did I give my position as Secret Keeper to Peter? Why didn't I tell you? Why did I feed the enemy all of our secrets? I'll tell you why! BECAUSE I'M A BLOODY MONGREL!"_

_Remus stood, with his wand pointing at Sirius, feeling his heart pound rather hard and now feared the condition of his rib cage._

_Sirius now stood up, not taking notice of the wand that was still aiming his way. He took the few strides that separated the two men and glared at Remus._

"_James said once that he will never be complete without Lily at his side," Sirius spat, his sore, red eyes clearly giving off his anger. "There is no Lily and James because there's no Lily."_

_Remus felt his heart stop and his breathing become shallow. His hands felt numb and his dropped his wand. There was an ominous clutter as it hit the wooden floorboards. Remus took a step back, staring at a threatening Sirius fearfully. _

"_No," Remus whispered. "Lily…Merlin…I…James…"_

_Remus didn't quite know what was happening. He felt himself reach a solid barrier as he took another step back and he slid down it without a second thought, his eyes still focused on Sirius, who had now started to shake, either with fear or anger._

"_Harry and James are fine," Sirius choked, watching as Remus, himself, started to sob. "We need to compose ourselves if we want to be there for them."_

"Stop it," Remus muttered, and as though the cruel being who had caused all these unwanted memories to resurface had heard him, the visions stopped and Remus was left in his cell, rocking on his feet. "I…Merlin…I'm sorry Lily…I'm so sorry."

Crying had never exactly been a past time for Remus, he hated the very thought of a man crying, but he couldn't help it. So much pain in such a short time. Truth be told, he would welcome his execution with open arms at the moment.

Feeling the wolf inside him surge fiercely, he screamed. He screamed till his throat was hoarse and he couldn't quite distinguish between his emotional pain and his physical pain. It was until the moment when he had finished his let out of emotional anguish did he hear a loud rapping on his cell door and a harsh voice floating through.

"Quiet in there, wolf."

oOoOoOoOo

James crossed his bedroom in three long strides to his wardrobe. He flung open the door and glanced inside, his irritation becoming evident with every passing minute he spent looking at every single article of clothing he possessed.

"Damn it, Arabella, where did you put my good robes?" he muttered angrily under his breath. He couldn't well go in his underwear, now could he? Not that the ladies would mind, he thought proudly, admiring his muscular physique.

"Mind on business, James," he muttered, turning back to his wardrobe and double checking it for his sleek red robes. But, alas, they were not to be seen.

Sighing somewhat dramatically he strode over to a long silver box sitting on his bedside table. He picked it up carefully as though his very being was residing inside. He opened it and looked down proudly at its only content. A long, nicely carved wooden wand. James beamed as he noticed the way that it gleamed brightly in the morning's sun, not one smudge or fingerprint apparent on its shiny features. James hadn't brought it out since he had moved into his manor with Harry. He hadn't needed to. But last night he had brought it out. It was a small comfort to him, knowing that the source of everything powerful within him laid just half a metre away. It was this same comfort that would help him get through the coming trial. He had studied incessantly whenever he could, trying to find a way to free Remus of his charges, but didn't prevail. And now, the morning of the trial, with Remus in an Azkaban cell and Sirius doing everything in his power to tear the Ministry to shreds, James felt utterly helpless. And to top it all off, his red robes were missing.

There came a soft knock on his door and he smiled. There were only three people in the house that morning and two weren't present in his bedroom. James knew the knocker before he called come in. Arabella wasn't very graceful with her knocks.

The door opened slowly and a messy black haired head poked through. Harry glanced at his father once, taking in his outfit, consisting of only his blue underwear. He grinned mischievously and allowed his whole body to enter the room, closing the door behind him gently. In his right hand he clutched red, smooth material that dragged on the floor behind him. James knew instantly that his red robes had been found, but was absolutely horrified that Harry was dragging them along.

"Hey shortie," James said, shutting the silver box shut quickly and setting it back down on his bedside table. "What have you got there?"

Harry grinned and ran over to the bed where he sat down and looked up eagerly at his father. "Mrs. Figg washed this for you," he said, indicating to James' robes that he held tightly in his hands. "She told me to give them to you."

James studied his son, who continued to grin up at him. "May I please have it?" he asked carefully, all too well knowing the answer.

Harry's grin broadened and he shook his head in a way which made James wonder why he hadn't collapsed from dizziness.

James knew how this would end up and he didn't particularly want to sway the outcome. He lunged himself on the bed and took Harry around the waist. For a six year old, Harry was quite strong. James blamed it on all the vegetables he had fed his son. Harry struggled against James' tight hold on him, but he was only a six year old after all. James had him pinned down on the bed, lying flat. James' hands tightly pinned to Harry's sides.

"Are you ticklish, Harry?" he asked, feeling a smirk come about.

Harry's eyes widened and his smile faltered as he realised the situation he was now facing. He quickly shook his head, his eyes wide in a desperate plea to take mercy. But James wasn't so kind. James had Harry in a ticklish fit before Harry had any time to respond. Harry kicked his legs in a weak attempt to free himself from his father's reign of ticklish terror. And still, throughout all this, Harry clung onto his father's robes as though they held some mystic power.

"Are you going to give me my robes?" James laughed, tickling Harry harder.

James could tell that Harry was considering his options. In the end he decided, quite wisely, that he would return the robes, as James had predicted. James stopped tickling Harry immediately and grabbed his robes.

"Hmm," he said, looking down at his crumpled robes, as Harry tried to catch his breath. "It looks like you scrunched my robes." He grinned and looked back down at his son. "This deserves punishment."

Harry's eyes grew wide and fearful as he realised the full extent of James' 'punishment'. It was as he predicted when James grabbed him by the waist once more and Harry had broken out into further fits of boyish giggles.

"Why…do…you…have…a…dress?" Harry panted through his laughter.

It was as though this small, innocent question had blown a hole through James' chest. James sighed and drew back from his young son. James hadn't seen his good robes for such a long time. He had kept it hidden away, just like all his other magical possessions. He never thought he would need it until he started work again, or at least until Harry started at Hogwarts. But now, that he was bringing it out for such a sombre event, he couldn't help but feel that this robe was forever tainted.

"It's not a dress, Harry," he said, patting Harry gently on the back as his son started to gasp for breath again. "It's a robe."

"You mean like a dressing robe?" Harry asked, cautiously, thinking it through it seemed.

"Kind of," James said, thoughtfully. "Harry, I'm going out today and I won't be back until later."

Harry instantly sobered from his bliss and pouted. "So you mean I have to stay here with Mrs. Figg all day?" he asked. "But she's no fun. Can't I go with you?"

James hopped off the bed and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. "Sorry, shortie," he said. "But today I'm going to a, uh, meeting."

Harry sat up on the bed and looked down at the covers, somewhat sheepishly. "Is this about Remmie?" he asked shamefacedly.

James' back stiffened and he turned to face his downcast son. "What about Remmie?" he asked cautiously.

"I heard you and him talking about something once," Harry started. "I didn't mean to, but it sounded really serious and he sounded sad."

James sighed and sat back down on the bed beside Harry. "I'm going to be honest with you Harry," he said. "Remus is in trouble. A lot of trouble. Now, he's done nothing bad, he's not a bad person, do you understand that?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Good," James said and groaned. This was it, he thought desperately. I have to do this. "Remus might die," he said and immediately regretted it. Harry's eyes began to water.

"Do you remember that day I told you that we needed to talk?" James asked gently.

Harry looked up, his eyes shining with tears that hadn't already leaked down his face. "Yes," he choked. "You said it was important."

"And it is," James nodded vigorously. "I want to speak with you about it, soon. Not right away, but soon. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "What if Remus…?"

James didn't think he could handle hearing the rest of that question, so instead he grabbed Harry in a hug.

oOoOoOoOo

Aglaia watched Sirius closely. Too closely for Sirius' liking, but nevertheless she watched him. It seemed to her, sitting opposite him in their newly furnished office, that he was deeply annoyed. He sat at his desk, poring over books of werewolf trials and their outcomes, but she knew it was hopeless. It was ten o'clock. In one hour they would have to make their way down to courtroom ten, in preparation for the coming noon trial. Aglaia would be one of many aurors to fill the courtroom and although she knew Sirius would be sidelined on this particular job, she also knew there would be no stopping him from attending the trial, nonetheless. But with the startling disappearance of the Head of the Auror Department, Horris Smith, Aglaia wondered if Sirius would stay sidelined. If they were short on Aurors, they would need extra help and Dementors were the last source of help they would use.

"You're upset," Aglaia stated, finally giving in to urges in breaking the silence.

Sirius only barely glanced up before returning to his book, _'The Werewolf Chronicles'._ "Oh," he said his voice unmistakably sarcastic. "You've noticed."

"Don't get all shirty with me," she replied calmly. "I've done nothing wrong."

Sirius snorted, clearly thinking otherwise, but he continued with his book.

Aglaia glared at him for some time, watching his eyes travel backwards and forwards as he read each line printed on the book. She felt a strong sense of compassion that she couldn't quite explain, but her anger was just too great.

"So you think it's my fault, then?" she spat, her patience running thin. "You think he's being accused because of me?"

"I never said that," Sirius said, without looking up. "But you're all in it together."

"In what together?" Aglaia asked. "What do you think goes on around here? We have these little clubs where we get together and plot conspiracies against people? Frame people?"

Sirius still hadn't lifted his head, but Aglaia could see his smirk. "But the question is why didn't you let me in?"

"Are you crazy?" Aglaia exclaimed.

Sirius' head snapped up, no traces of a smirk or anything of the nature. "How do you know it was his fur?" he snarled. "How can you be so sure?"

"The Ministry keeps samples of a werewolf's fur," Aglaia said as though she were merely reading from a textbook. "You know this. When a werewolf is reported, they are given an official Ministry registration number. We then take a sample of their hair which has traces of their wolf fur embedded in their roots. This is for future guidance on their whereabouts and if they leaved traces of their own fur at a full moon."

Sirius stared idiotically at her for a brief moment before opening his mouth once more. "You know maybe it isn't his fur," he said. "Maybe you tested it wrong."

"Firstly, I didn't test it," Aglaia corrected. "The guys down ay the identification department did. I'm not qualified. And second, whose fur could it be?"

Sirius, obviously at loss as to who it could be, returned to his book. "All I know," he muttered turning a page. "Is that when I find Fenrir Greyback…well, it's not going to be pretty."

"Fenrir Greyback?" Aglaia questioned.

Sirius snorted. "He's the bastard that bit Remus," he said. "Maybe you should be looking at him. He's the one that's in league with Voldemort."

Aglaia stiffened. "He's in league with You-Know-Who?" she asked softly. "But…but…"

"But what?" Sirius asked, clearly disinterested.

"What if…Okay, just say Remus _wasn't _the one that infiltrated the Ministry."

Sirius' head shot up. "What have I been trying to tell you?" he exclaimed. "Am I not heard around here?"

"Shut up for a sec, would you?" Aglaia snapped, standing up from her seat. Sirius watched her carefully as she started to pace the length of the office. "What if what we thought was true was actually the other way around and what we thought wasn't possible was completely and utterly true?"

Sirius stared at her for a minute and then glanced at the large clock hanging from the wall. "Right, well if you're ready to claim your sanity, we can make our way down to the courtroom."

Aglaia waved her hands in front of her eyes as though trying to declare that she could still see. "No, Sirius don't you get it?" she cried, flinging her arms by her sides again and staring at Sirius with a mad glint in her eyes. "If…If what I think is possible, then Remus is innocent."

"Remus _is _innocent," Sirius said. "Why can't you people see that?"

Sirius glared at Aglaia for a moment, trying to make her see, once more, what he knew was right. But then the most startling thing happened. Aglaia started laughing. Not a soft chuckling or light giggling. No, Aglaia was in hysterics, something Sirius was not happy to see.

"Why are you laughing?" Sirius demanded angrily.

Aglaia sobered enough to choke out one sentence that was filled with glee. "I'll be back."

Sirius could only watch as his, for the moment, eccentric partner stumbled out of the office. He could still hear her joyful laughter as he made his way down to courtroom ten, his bag filled with weighty books slung over his shoulder and his wand stowed away in his robe pocket.

He reached the entrance to courtroom ten, swung the door open and rushed forwards, only to bounce back as he collided with a stocky auror standing in front of him.

"Sorry, Rolland," he apologised casting his eyes past Rolland and to the thronging line that proceeded. "What's going on?"

Rolland snorted as he turned to face Sirius. "Procedure," he said flatly. "All Aurors, members of the Wizengamont and visitors to the courtroom are to formally announce themselves."

"Brilliant," Sirius muttered. "I'll be here for hours."

Rolland turned back to the front of the queue and looked up at the platform of the courtroom. He squinted at it for a minute and then gave out a hearty laugh. "Is that James Potter sitting there next to Dumbledore?" he asked, grinning broadly. "I haven't seen him in donks. How is the codger?"

Sirius barely glanced up at James who was chatting quietly with Dumbledore, before shrugging and looked at the front of the line as a woman was talking animatedly with a man who looked quite annoyed.

"Would you please hurry up?" he shouted, clearly frustrated. "Some people want to get out of here today."

"Calm down Black," Rolland said, sounding quite alarmed.

Sirius huffed, but stayed silent. It would take ten minutes before Sirius finally reached the front of the line, facing the tiresome man he had seen chatting to the woman.

"Wand," the man drawled lazily.

Sirius extracted his wand and passed it on to the man.

oOoOoOoOo

Pettigrew couldn't believe how simple it had been to get into courtroom ten. Wearing Horris Smith's attire and presenting his wand to the Auror taking down people's identification, Pettigrew was stunned at the lack of security the place held, especially after the werewolf attack. The Auror hadn't even glanced at his face, hadn't even asked Pettigrew to lift his head to face the man.

Although the man had been shockingly slack on security, Pettigrew was even more stunned with how he was just walking people by. It was true; he had used a glamour charm to change his dirty blond hair to match Smith's black and grey. He had used a glamour charm to age his face, forming wrinkles and age lines under his eyes and at the corners of his mouth, but it wasn't so that he had a dramatic change. Not even his bowed head made much of a difference. To anyone who looked hard enough, he would be recognisable as Peter Pettigrew. But no one had placed a finger on it, which made him nothing but cocky. And now he stood at a side door with an Auror who, like the rest, was oblivious to Pettigrew's true identity. He knew what would come through those doors and he couldn't help but let out a slight tremor of glee. It was at this moment that Pettigrew knew that Remus didn't stand a chance and he couldn't wait for the verdict to be passed down. Pettigrew admitted to himself that if the verdict was as he suspected, then this would have a major impact on his plans, but the satisfaction of having lived out at least one of his former friends, was a temptation he could hardly contain. And if the verdict was completely the opposite of what he had hoped, then his plans would carry on as though nothing had happened. Either way, Pettigrew knew he would triumph.

Pettigrew glanced up at the platform where dozens of wizards and witches sat. His eyes wandered past so many unfamiliar faces until he recognised one that gave him a deadened feeling. Sirius Black sat apart from everyone, at the end of a row, as though waiting for his queue to jump up and present himself to the many people present. His face was without emotion and he merely glanced at Pettigrew before bringing his attention to the new arrival. Pettigrew stared openly as the new Minister for Magic stalked in the courtroom, flanked by two burly Aurors. There was a silence as the Minister seated himself in his chair in the first row.

The Auror on the right stood and shouted, "Where is Horris Smith, Head of the Auror Department?"

_In a ditch on the outskirts of London, _Pettigrew thought silently, but what he said was, "I'm here!"

"We are ready!" the Auror bellowed back.

_For what? _Pettigrew thought desperately. He should have put more thought in this before running head on. But thankfully, his companion knew what to do. He opened the door that they were standing in front of and opened it. The room beyond was clouded with dark shadows and Pettigrew had to blink a couple of times before his eyes adjusted to the gloom. But when he did, his satisfaction and cockiness reached their intensity. Kneeling down in the small closet like room was a very weak looking Remus Lupin. Pettigrew grinned. The Auror beside him looked as if he were about to make a grab for the werewolf, but Pettigrew got their first. Taking Remus by a fistful of hair he dragged him to his feet. Remus glanced up at him and Pettigrew quickly looked away, but Remus continued to stare.

"Get a move on," Pettigrew snarled in a voice much unlike his own. With the help of the other Auror, Pettigrew guided Remus past the many stationed Aurors and to the middle of the courtroom where a wooden chair stood, chains sitting limply on its armrests. As Pettigrew passed Sirius, he couldn't help but cackle inwardly at the look of pain plastered on Sirius' face.

They reached the chained chair and Pettigrew thrust Remus down on it. The chains instantly wrapped themselves around Remus' arms and torso, but Pettigrew still hadn't let go of Remus' hair and Remus hadn't stopped looking curiously at Pettigrew's bowed head.

"That will be all Smith," Fudge spoke up in an alarmed tone.

Pettigrew nodded his head and fiercely let go of Remus' hair, taking a few strands with him.

oOoOoOo

Moony knew that scent. Where had he smelt that scent before? But Moony was tired from a long night of reliving his worst memories. Maybe he had thought it up. But although Moony might doubt himself, Remus Lupin didn't. He knew Moony well enough to tell that he would never forget a scent. And that man - Smith, was it? – seemed vaguely familiar to him. Like he had spent time with him, socialised with him. But Remus had never met Smith before, he was sure of it. And it was very odd that Smith had refused to meet Remus' eyes.

"Sir, I asked you a question," Fudge was sitting upright in his seat, staring down at Remus haughtily. "Is your name Remus John Lupin?"

Remus nodded, shakily, his wrists beginning to sting from the tight hold of the metal chains.

"Verbal answers, if you wouldn't mind, Mr. Lupin," Fudge said, no traces of sympathy or kindness in his tone.

Remus swallowed. He wasn't sure if his voice worked. He had screamed non-stop that previous night and he hadn't used it since stepping out of Azkaban early that morning.

"M…My name is Remus John Lupin," he croaked, his voice sounding weak to even himself.

"That's wonderful," Fudge said dryly, looking down his small nose at the papers cluttered on the wooden bench top in front of him. "Let's get straight to business, shall we, Mr. Lupin. Are you or are you not a registered lycanthrope?"

Remus looked around the courtroom, trying to find a friendly face in the crowd of cold stares. He found James sitting next to Dumbledore, his face showing signs of concerns as he gave Remus an encouraging smile. Dumbledore stared at him over his half moon spectacles. Remus felt his old Headmaster probe him with his light blues and Remus felt uncomfortable. He spotted Sirius sitting at the end of the second row, his chin propped on his hand as he leant forward to get a better look at Remus.

"Yes, I'm a registered werewolf," Remus nodded, his limp hair barely giving its approval in the matter as it hung flaccidly.

"Is your registration number 56689?" Fudge asked, consulting a small note pad and a piece of paper before him.

Remus nodded once more. "It is," he said simply.

"Very well," Fudge said. "You do know the charges that are brought before you, don't you? Several counts of murder, attempted murder, penetration of the Ministry of Magic and forcibly turning oneself into a creature that should, by all laws, be persecuted for even existing."

Remus swallowed and nodded his head once more. He felt his palms sweat and his nerves run high.

Fudge sighed and leaned forwards in his chair. "Dear Merlin, son, you have changed the course of people's lives. You have ruined dozens of lives, and you sit there in front the whole Wizengamont and more. Do you have no remorse?"

Remus felt a shortness of breath, and he swallowed again. His heart pounded uncomfortably in his chest as he looked up at the Minister of Magic. "I didn't do those crimes," he said breathlessly as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I wasn't at the Ministry."

"Do you take us as fools?" Fudge exclaimed as several wizards and witches scowled. "Your fur was found at the scene. How can you explain that?"

Remus' eyes were dry only because he knew if he had allowed them even a slight wetness, the tears wouldn't stop. "I can't," he muttered.

"Well, then-"

"He didn't do it!" a shout rang through the courtroom and everyone turned to look at a tall figure standing in the fourth row. James Potter looked defiant as he stood there, breathing deeply as he looked around furiously at the congregation.

"You'll excuse us, Mr. Potter if we don't take your word seriously," a witch sitting only two seats away from Fudge said, calmly. "Not only are you biased for Mr. Lupin, you are also a retired Auror who has absolutely no concern in the case."

James huffed. "Madame Bones look at him," he said, indicating to Remus. "He looks pathetic. How could you think he could be capable of murdering several people and injuring more?"

Remus had enough sense left in him not to shout out at James for calling him pathetic. Instead he sat there quietly, looking on as the scene unfolded itself before him.

"It is not a question of what he looks like or how pathetic he is," Fudge spoke up. "It is what he turns into that concern us. And another outburst like that, Potter, and you will be excused from this courtroom."

James glared at Fudge, but didn't sit down. Dumbledore rose to his feet and whispered something in James' ear. James sat down abruptly and Dumbledore turned to Fudge.

"Cornelius, I am surprised that you have ridden Mr. Lupin off as being the culprit so soon," he said, calmly, staring down at Fudge over his half moon spectacles. "I suggest you present the evidence to us before you or any of us present in this courtroom here today does anything rash."

Fudge looked highly affronted that Dumbledore was telling him how to do his job, but nevertheless, he returned to the front as Dumbledore took his seat.

"Uh, yes the evidence," Fudge cleared his throat as Remus began to pale. "Well, the evidence stands as this-"

"It's a load of hippogriff dung!" this time the shout came from the entrance of the courtroom and everyone turned their heads in time to see Aglaia dragging a scruffy looking man into the courtroom. Her right hand clutched an old looking book while the left grasped the man's arm.

"Aglaia?" Sirius was heard over the angry muttering that had started to fill the hall like a swarm of bees.

oOoOoOo

Pettigrew cursed under his breath as the young woman made her way to the Minister. He was so close. So close in hearing the werewolf's fate, which he had known would be a gruesome one. But this young woman would make his hopes shatter. He knew it. Why else would she interrupt an important trial?

Pettigrew watched the woman closely as she dragged the young man forward to the Minister.

"Minister," she cried, among the disapproving mutters of the many congregated. "I have evidence that _your_ evidence is wrong."

Fudge glared down at her and muttered, quite distinctly, "Why do my trials end up a joke?"

Aglaia cleared her throat. "When a person is bitten, they carry a piece of genetic material that belongs to the werewolf that has bitten them. Once the werewolf's fangs penetrate your skin, you carry a piece of them around with you on a full moon or any time you transform. In most cases, it is your _fur _that can be identified as yours _and _the werewolf's that has bitten you."

The courtroom hung in an eerie silence. Fudge stared down at Aglaia and Aglaia felt herself blush.

"Genetic material?" he asked. "What is this bosh?"

Aglaia threw the book at Fudge, who caught it in a flustered manner, and then sprung the young man forward. "Explain, John," she snapped, standing back and looking on as though she were an artist admiring her work.

"It…It's true," John said. "It is quite possible that Mr. Lupin may not be responsible for the attack on the Ministry. We have done further research on the matter and have discovered that Fenrir Greyback and Mr. Lupin have, indeed, identical fur when they transform," the man paused and swallowed. "It is explained in that book," he indicated to the book, Fudge held open.

Pettigrew witnessed as the courtroom went in an uproar. Wizards and witches all around were demanding further explanations, while others sat in numb disbelief. Dumbledore was smiling down gently as he studied a very startled looking Remus, who had sunk down in his seat as much as the chains would allow. James was on his feet, looking positively delighted. Sirius had his head in his hands, his shoulders bobbing up and down. At first Pettigrew thought he might be crying, but when Sirius looked up, Pettigrew saw, rather than heard, his laughter.

Fudge had turned a nasty shade of green and he glared down at John who cowered back impulsively.

"_Why are you telling us this now?" _Fudge bellowed. "_We could have been looking for this Fenrir Greyback instead!"_

The man shrank back in the shadows and remained quiet. Fudge turned to Remus with what seemed like such force. The courtroom grew quiet once more.

"Where were you on the day in question?" Fudge asked his voice oddly calm.

"I went to work and then to Diagon Alley," Remus croaked, his voice husky and shaky.

"Were you with anyone?" Fudge asked. "Did anyone see you?"

Remus shook his head. "I was with no one," he said. "Diagon Alley was so hectic. Everyone had heard about the attack by that time and it was mad. I'm sure someone must have seen me, maybe. But everyone was in a hurry to get off the streets that I probably went unnoticed."

Fudge leant forward in his seat. "Were you bitten by Fenrir Greyback?" he asked.

Remus nodded. "When I was three," he said, hollowly. "I hardly remember it."

"Mr. Lupin, regarding this startling new information given to us, I am inclined to think that you were not involved with the infiltration of the Ministry," Fudge said softly. "I am allowing you to leave the Ministry as a free man, but if this Fenrir Greyback character turns out to be a dead end, I will call you back in," Fudge rubbed his eyes. "Mr. Lupin, do not attempt to leave the country. You will be monitored until we investigate the matter to its full extent."

Fudge stood up and looked around at the courtroom. "I trust nobody has any objections?" The courtroom remained still and silent. "Good," Fudge muttered, obviously not in the mood for further objections. He flicked his wand casually and the chains holding Remus was released. "Your wand will be returned to you shortly, Mr. Lupin," he said, and with that, he made his way down the row and out the courtroom door.

Not missing a beat, James flung himself out of his chair and hurried down towards Remus who still sat numbly in his chair. Pettigrew watched as James embraced Remus awkwardly as Remus was still seated. Sirius didn't miss a second, he raced down to meet his two friends, past the young woman who was smiling broadly, and hugged the two of them. Together, the three remaining Marauders embraced each other.

oOoOoOoOo

_**Author's Notes:** The story is not finished just yet; I'm just making my way to the main plot. This was probably a slow chapter but it had to be done…I'm sorry! Oh, did I use words or phrases in here that were totally Australian or am I just imagining it? Please tell me so I can control the bogan within! Lolz…! _

_**MaraudinglyMagical: **Oh, thanks! And I didn't kill Remus…how could I even think about doing that! He's got a gorgeous personality…now I really do sound stupid…lolz…besides, I need him in the story, for my own evil bidding:P Thanks for the review! Oh, and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update!_

_**Alyanna-Jessica: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story! _

_**SeriousSiriusFan: **Yay! I'll email you when I get a chance to…some of these reviewers can be very demanding…lolz…no, they're all cuties! Oh, and I promise I won't say anything about your, uh, secret identity (wink wink nudge nudge)…lolz…Oh, how can you say that about poor Padfoot? He's a big softy underneath! We all lurve him! Lolz…thanks muchly for the review!_

_**TearWings: **OMG you two are so funny! There are two of you, yeah? Lolz…thankyou so much for the review! Oh, and I love the Pet of Evil, that is so smart…I get excited about those kind of things…lolz…and don't worry, I haven't killed off Remus…yet…no, I wouldn't do that, because your theory has got me going! Lolz…I have to say when I read your review, you had me in tears I was laughing that hard…! Thank you so much for the cool review!_

_**GMUXMenSoaps: **Sirius is a big softie, don't you think? Not really in my fic, but just all around…he's so adorable! I wouldn't really make him turn on our very own wolf! Not again, anyway! Did the trial drag on? I hope it didn't! Thanks for the review!_

_**SailorHecate: **Not one person has said 'Remus should die!' Which is a good thing! Who doesn't love Remus? Anyway, thanks for the review!_

_**Fenderbender505: **Lolz…It will take a while before we learn everything about anything! Yes, I can feel the flames coming on…lolz…Remus doesn't die as you can see! But I have to congratulate you! You are the only person who has any clue about the towers! Well as far as I know! The towers are significant to the whole plot…it actually has a lot to do with HBP…so yeah…thanks for the review!_

_**Hedwig136: **Here's the next chapter! Would you say I dragged it on? I'm glad you like the story so far…thanks for the review!_

_**Ellen-D: **Umm…Is James going to tell Harry soon? You're going to hate me! The problem with that is, it has to be brought out as the story unfolds. I might change my mind…but as I'm looking on it now, Harry probably won't know until the end of the story! Sorry! I've updated, so you know what Remus' fate is! Thanks for the review!_

_**Kay05: **I didn't kill Remus! I knew that if I did, flames would come in the dozens! So we can all start celebrating now! Thank you so much for the review!_

_**Hyper Punk 018: **Yeah, it was highly unlikely that Smith would escape. He made a sacrifice for my story! Besides, I didn't much like him. I dunno why, because we hardly got to know him! Lolz…Thankyou so much for the review! _

_**Anti-thule: **That review made me laugh! Brilliant…absolutely brilliant!_

_**Crimson Reality: **Thanks! You know you're always like the first to review, so I thanks for that! _


	15. Freak

_**Disclaimer: **I swear I'm not JK and HP and other characters don't belong to me so please don't sue!_

_**Author's Notes: **I know, I know. I took my time, didn't I? And I am sorry, and if you're even the tiniest bit interested as to why I did take my sweet time, I've posted up answers in my bio space thingy…Anyways, I'm really sorry and I hope the next chappie will come up sooner than this one did._

oOoOoOoOo

"Can I help you, sir?" the voice pierced Pettigrew's train of thought as he prowled the many shelves lining the shop, filled with potion ingredients of all kinds.

Pettigrew grabbed a jar from the shelf he was standing in front of and put it up to his eyes, pretending to be interested.

"Ah, yes," he said, his voice deepening instinctively. "Do you have Horn of Bicorn?"

The witch who had kindly offered her assistance beamed at Pettigrew. "Why, yes we do," she said, in a high and joyful voice. "We got them in stock just yesterday. If you'll kindly wait here…"

She hurried off and Pettigrew replaced the jar he was holding, sighing. He was finally back on track. He had all the ingredients that he needed now, minus, of course the Fluxweed. The final product was so close, Pettigrew could smell it.

"Here it is, sir," the smiling lady had returned, carrying a jar and through the glass Pettigrew recognised the Horn of Bicorn sitting there. "Now, would that be all?"

"Actually," Pettigrew turned his face away from the lady to stare quite fixatedly on a glass vile on a stand. "I suppose you don't sell Fluxweed, do you?"

The lady's smile evaporated. "Sounds like you're brewing a Polyjuice Potion," she said. "Wouldn't be in too much trouble, are you?"

Pettigrew laughed. "Oh, no," he said. "Not Polyjuice Potion. My dear wife has strange cooking habits, you might say."

The lady didn't look very convinced, but nevertheless, her smile returned. "You need to pick that on a full moon, love," she said sweetly. "Some shops might sell them, but they only sell right after a full moon."

Pettigrew sighed. "That's too bad," he said.

"Your wife's dinner will have to wait then," the lady said carefully. "Now would you please follow me to the counter so we can check those out?"

She turned her back on Pettigrew and headed towards the counter. Pettigrew hesitated, but only for a second, before he followed her. His head down as he reached the front while she stood at the back.

"That will be three galleons and five sickles, please," she said quite business-like.

Pettigrew made a big deal of patting his pockets and shuffling around for his wallet. "Oh, no," he said. "I must have left my money at home. Do you mind if I pay you another day?"

The lady frowned. "I'm sorry, but we just don't give our stock away," she said. She tried a feeble attempt to grab at the jar, but Pettigrew had a strong grip.

"I wish you'd reconsider," he said, his head bowed but his voice strong and confident.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I run a business here," the lady said defiantly.

Pettigrew reached down to his pocket, where he knew Smith's wand was sitting.

"Obliviate!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at the lady.

The kind faced lady stumbled backwards to the bare wall behind her. Her eyes glazed over for just a minute before they found their focus.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked kindly, finally spotting Pettigrew, who refused to meet her eyes.

"I have to say, Madame, these are outrageous prices," Pettigrew laughed, finding his ability to act quite astounding. "My pockets have never felt so empty!"

The lady looked confused as she stared at Pettigrew. She flushed red and then in a shaky voice she said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I am running a business as it is."

"Of course," Pettigrew nodded, his grip on the jar becoming slippery. "Well, I'll be off then. Good day."

"Good day," the woman said, her voice croaky.

As Pettigrew reached the door, he smiled to himself as he heard her recite the alphabet in a small and scared sing-song voice.

oOoOoOo

Three days following the trial, Remus had come down with what he now realised was post-traumatic stress. He would get jumpy at the smallest mentions of enclosed spaces or at the quietest noises. It was something had had no control over for three days. But it seemed to him that he was over it. By the fourth day, his food no longer held a nauseating stench and he could walk out of his home without fearing imprisonment. Remus found it extremely odd, that something so risky to a person's day to day lifestyle could be overturned by simply doing nothing. Maybe it was Moony's strength that had given him what he needed. The full moon would come in two days time and already Remus could feel the strain of the wolf. Moony wanted freedom and this full moon was his passageway to that. But Remus was nervous. His full moons were never graceful and Moony was mad. He was mad at the authorities for locking him up in a place that haunted your nightmares.

"Remus?" the voice snapped through his train of thought and Remus brought his head up to face James.

"Sorry, James," Remus said. "You were saying?"

James sighed. "About Harry," he said. "I wanted to ask your opinion on it."

Remus furrowed his brow in confusion. In truth, he had no idea what James had been talking about for the last twenty minutes. He had simply gone over to James' house to pass the time. Unemployment was a sad business for Remus.

"My opinion?" Remus queried.

"On Harry," James persisted, looking at Remus strangely. "Are you alright? You don't look too good."

"Yeah," Remus mumbled. "Do you mind if I use your toilet?"

"Go ahead," James said, turning his back on Remus and walking out of the room. "I'll be in the den."

Remus stood up from his seat and made his way to the nearest toilet. Admittedly so, Remus was feeling a bit off. But he expected this. It was a rough few days before the full moon. He remembered every single one as though they had all played out within hours within each other and none of them were very flattering.

Reaching the toilet door, he yanked it open and almost ran in. He sat in front of the open bowl and breathed heavily, tasting the first signs of acid in his mouth. He glanced down into the toilet bowl, watching the water swirl and somehow, this just made him more nauseous. He felt the acid touch his teeth and he opened his mouth. The sound of retching filled the small space and soon the once clear swirling water was now a haven for sick.

Remus stopped almost as quickly as he had started and sat, trying to gain his breath and composure. Breathing deeply, he wiped his mouth and stood up to flush the toilet. Ruffling his hair, in a very un-Remus like way, he opened the door and strode out. Within minutes he was standing in front of James.

"You were saying something about Harry?"

oOoOoOo

Sirius glanced up at Aglaia from his desk, watching the way she muttered to herself as she wrote on the paper in front of her. He found himself examining her intently as she leant forward to retrieve a quill that had caught between stacks of papers on the other side of her desk.

"Did you need something, Sirius?" Aglaia asked, noticing the way he continued to stare intently at her. She positioned herself back down, the retrieved quill held firmly in her grasp.

Sirius' eyes snapped downwards at an alarming rate. He shifted slightly in his seat, shuffling papers absentmindedly, only too aware that his face had grown warm.

"Uh, just wondering if you've seen my letter?" he asked, avoiding all possible eye contact as he continued shuffling papers on his desk with no real intention of finding the letter.

"You mean that one?" Aglaia pointed to a sealed parchment lying right by Sirius' elbow. She raised an eyebrow at him, scepticism plastered on her face.

"Right," Sirius glanced at it and picked it up. Still avoiding eye contact, he made to leave the room.

"I told you I was sorry," Aglaia's voice sounded sincere. It made Sirius stop by the door and turn to finally look at her.

"I know," he said, his voice sounded confident, but Sirius was shaking inside. Like a school boy, all he could think was '_She's talking to me, she's talking to me._'

"And I meant it," Aglaia put down the quill and set Sirius with a defining stare.

"I know," Sirius repeated, his voice now sounded erratic to his own ears, but whether Aglaia noticed, Sirius couldn't tell.

Aglaia huffed impatiently, her nostrils flaring slightly and her eyes glaring. "Then why do you insist on ignoring me?"

Sirius looked slightly offended. "I don't ignore you," he objected. "I asked you if you've seen my letter, didn't I?"

Aglaia averted her eyes. "So you're not ignoring me," she reasoned, but Sirius could still see that she was bothered. "You blame me," she said, a hint of defiance in her tone as though she did not need Sirius' agreement.

"I don't blame you," Sirius said. "You're the one that saved Remus right?"

Aglaia stared blankly at the opposite wall and Sirius became increasingly confused.

"Wait, we are talking about Remus, right?" he asked slowly.

Much to Sirius' surprise, Aglaia giggled. "Yeah," she said. "Go and post your letter."

Sirius blinked, but he suddenly found himself much too eager to leave the room, and took off. Opening the door, he stalked out, his mind still wandering back to the discussion they had just had.

"What was that all about?" he muttered to himself as he took off to the Ministry's owlery.

oOoOoOo

Over the past few decades in London, there have been reporting's of strange comings and goings of owls. Very few people ever had any idea where they had come from, but those who knew swore the owls had come from below. As if they had flown up through hard concrete. Anyone who made such ridiculous claims was silenced quite simply with a title such as 'mentally unstable' put to their name. Muggles were such a foolish and ignorant bunch. Wizards and witches, however, knew the more wonderful truth to the 'phenomenon'. The Ministry was becoming increasingly worried that their owls were causing a fuss within London. They often wondered whether owls should be sidelined for a while, maybe another form of sending letters would be more appropriate. But for now, as they pondered this, the Ministry had to make-do with owls.

Pettigrew had sat on a hard brick wall all day, watching as an occasional person would pass the alley in which he sat. To many he would seem like a dubious fellow, a soft, uncertain look plastered his face as though he was lost, but that soft, uncertain look only came when he drifted off into his thoughts, when he revelled in his aspirations of becoming a second to his master…his Lord. But he didn't sit on a hard brick wall all day to daydream, he came for the 'phenomenon' that was.

All day Pettigrew had stunned owls as they passed him by, picking them gently off the ground so their feathers remained unruffled and seized the parchment clutched within their talons. He read through each one carefully, no matter whom it was from or to whom it was being sent off to. He read the last word of each sentence, the first word of each sentence and the second word of each sentence, trying to find clues within. But nothing. He knew what he was really looking for and no matter how many letters he opened, the send and return names, just didn't do it for him. Where was _To Remus_? Where was _From Sirius_? He needed to find any information on meetings, on their personal lives. He needed information. And in if in answer to his unspoken plea, a barn owl flew out from the hard concrete. Pettigrew didn't waste a minute.

Stunning the owl, he caught it as it fell; it had barely begun to gain altitude. Stroking it gently on the head, careful not to tousle any feathers, he jumped off the brick wall, feeling adrenaline pump in his veins. Almost tearing the parchment from the owl's talons, Pettigrew opened the letter and read with growing excitement, its contents.

_Horris,_

_Mate, where the bloody hell are you?_

_Sirius_

Pettigrew read the one line several times before he came to the conclusion that nothing even remotely useful was hidden. Pettigrew, in his growing frustration, had a sudden urge to scrunch up the parchment, throw it down on the ground and jump on it in a fit of rage. But he squashed his desire, knowing better, sealed the parchment once more with Horris Smith's wand as though it had never even been touched. He attached the parchment back to the comatose owl and stood back, pointing the wand at the owl. With a twitch of the wand, the owl had jerked awake and without a blink of its great eyes, he took flight.

As Pettigrew stared after it, he couldn't help but wonder idly where the owl would go.

oOoOoOo

James tapped his fingers on the kitchen table, watching the second's hand tick by on the clock hanging from the opposite wall. He drew a sigh and continued to tap his fingers. It was Harry's first day back at school from the holidays and although it was not the first day of school ever, James couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry. Damn his mothering instincts.

It was nearing three o'clock and Mrs. Figg had left twenty minutes ago to pick up the budding child. James took his eyes off the clock for a while, deciding it probably wasn't a healthy choice as his eyes had started to lose focus. Finding himself suddenly restless, he jumped from his seat and strode the length of the kitchen and back again, now wishing he hadn't hurried Remus to leave, pondering now that the werewolf might have been a good distraction. James had to admit to himself that his old friend did look a bit worse for wear, but that was to be expected considering recent circumstances.

James had to hold in his excitement as he heard the front door swing open and voices filled the tranquil house. There was a loud slamming noise and James surmised that his son and his housekeeper were now making their way towards the lounge. James waited a minute, tapping his foot lightly on the cold tiles below, before hurrying off towards the lounge, finding an apoplectic Arabella, who was seated on the couch, running a hand through her hair and a harassed looking Harry, who stood in the middle, watching her contritely, with his school bag slung from one shoulder.

"Hey, how was your first day back?" James asked, finding his enthusiasm too hard to hide as he took a mere step to reach his son and pull him into a hug.

Harry could only pat his father's back half-heartedly, finally letting his arms swing to his side when it was apparent he wasn't in the mood.

"It was fine," he said in a hollow, monotonous tone.

James let go, his enthusiasm draining as he realised his son's apathetic mood was probably not going to amend any time soon.

"What happened?" James asked, concern etched in his tone.

"Nothing," Harry replied silently, sneaking a glance to Arabella who had stood up from her seat and now watched him with glowering eyes.

James also turned his stare on Arabella, highly affronted to see that she was glaring at his son in such a manner.

"What's…what's going on?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Harry responded quickly, far too quickly.

James cocked a brow and turned to Arabella as she gave a small tutting noise. James gave her a questioning look, trying to appear intimidating. He applauded himself silently as Arabella gave a small sigh and nodded.

"Harry, let's tell your father what happened," she said in a brisk style, her eyes softening slightly as she noted Harry's horrified look.

Harry shook his head fervently, but stopped almost as quickly as he started when James turned his gaze upon him.

"A few boys at school were calling Harry names," Arabella said in hushed tones, as though she were speaking cuss words.

James couldn't explain it, but an anger, such as he had never felt before, built up within him and he turned on his son, bearing down on the boy as though he were to blame.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Harry gave a fleeting, pleading glance to Arabella before turning back to his father.

"It was nothing, honestly," he said softly, so much so, that James had to lean forwards to catch it.

"They were teasing him and pushing him," Arabella responded on his behalf, obviously taking his plead for help in the wrong way.

James could think up many ways of punishing these children who dare to hurt a Potter, but in the mean time, all he could think about was getting the whole story.

"What did they call you?" James asked, forcing his voice to remain still and calm, but inside his rage was building.

"Uh," Harry brought his gaze down to his shoes, noticing the patterns and stitching with great interest.

"Harry," the tone in James' voice was enough to break the wall around Harry's stature of confidence.

"Freak," he said, barely a whisper. "They call me freak."

James stopped, his anger receding and now a new emotion formed. Guilt. He didn't need Harry to explain to him what made the children call him freak. He thought he already had a pretty good idea.

"Harry, go play upstairs," he said in a deadpan voice.

Harry complied almost thoughtlessly, nearly racing out the lounge, his bag bounces animatedly on his back as he did.

"You need to tell him," Araballa hissed when they were sure the child was out of hearing range. "He needs to be able to control his magic."

"He is six years old," James replied, running a hand down his face and scrubbing awfully hard. "When you were six…Oh, wait, sorry I forgot." He smiled apologetically and continued. "When _I _was six I couldn't control my magic. He already has the idea that he's a freak, I don't want him to feed on it even more."

"When will you tell him?" Arabella demanded, sitting back down on the couch.

James sighed and sat beside Arabella, clapping a hand on her thigh in a friendly manner.

"Not yet."

oOoOoOo

Remus' lower back started to ache. It was no wonder as he had sat on the same park bench for little more than two hours. When he had stepped out of James' house, he had a sudden, unexplainable desire to simply sit in the park and stare up at the towers that shouldn't be there.

He knew that there were no towers perched on top of James' house, how could there be when he had stared up at the roof a sheer two hours prior, only to discover nothing. But there they were, three of them. They were mocking him, he surmised. There were no towers, they were figments of the imagination. Azkaban had turned Remus insane that was the only explanation. However, wasn't it true that he _and _Sirius had seen them before he was prosecuted?

It was all very confusing and Remus had to fight another wave of nausea as he glared resentfully up at the tower that was supposedly perched on James' house.

"This is not right," he concluded.

Seconds later he wondered if he was talking about the towers or why he was throwing up in the middle of a deserted park.

_**Authors Notes: **As I was reading back on this I noticed something. Sirius' letter was 'where the bloody hell are you?' . That was very similar to the Australian ad that was banned in England and Canada for using the words 'bloody' and 'hell' and I was wondering that maybe I might have offended someone with the language used in my story. I have used 'mongrel, bloody, hell, damn and so on and so forth and I don't mean to offend anyone, but if I have, please tell me so I can tone down on the swearing. _

_I've been out of writing for some time and I'm probably going to get reviews that will criticize me on that, so I am very sorry once more and thankyou to all my reviewers! _

_**Thankyou's : **I would like to say thankyou to all my reviewers These are in the order from which you reviewed, from last to first. **Centra-gal86**(thankyou so much for reviewing both of my fics. You said lovely things!), **Ginerva Molly Potter**(I'm sorry!) **Windstar, Blackqueen, Shadow, Shadows of the Dark, Oreo92, Crumz, Jenny on the block, Starry Fluff, fenderbender505, Void Arts, Ellen-D, Yami noHikari-Chan**(ooh, I love your name)**, SailorHecate, hedwig136**(I'm really sorry!)**, CodT, GMUXMenSoaps, Kay05, SeriousSiriusFan**(chika! You make me laugh…your reviews are bril!)** , athenakitty, dweem-angel**_


End file.
